Luno
by TheeBestInTheWorld
Summary: Victoria and her army are on their way. Bella, Jacob and Edward are in for the fight of their lives. With Bella at a crossroad she'll make the decision that will change her life. What else lingers in the shadows of Forks?
1. Carousel

The static on my TV started to get fuzzy as we sat there laughing at the over-dramatic actors portraying the "romance" that was this horrible movie. I took my eyes off the screen to see the beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking back at me. I couldn't help but feel the butterflies flip around in my stomach. Such a good feeling.

"I should get going" she said.

Good feeling gone...

"You just got here Bells!" I was complaining, sure it was childish. Last ditch efforts, how do they work?

"I've been here all day, Jake. I need to get back! Heaven forbid what would happen if Charlie tried to cook for himself." The smile that followed made me... Yup! Melt.

"And lord knows the bloodsucker can't wait." And with that she got up and grabbed her jacket. I stood up in hopes to stop her. She turned with the disapproving stare, shooting laser beams through me. Crap.

"I'm sorry... I just don't get to see you as often as 'he' does." Air quotes. Childish, sure.

"'He' is my boyfriend..." Hurt spread on her face as soon as it hit mine. She tried to stay composed but to no avail. Before I knew it she had her arms around me. "I didn't mean to-"

"Make that hurt?" I really should start thinking before I talk. I felt her flinch in my embrace and try to move away but I quickly tightened it. "I'm sorry... let's just end this with 'I'll see you tomorrow?'" I pulled away to look for any sign of... Well, anything.

She looked up with those big browns and I saw tears. Great.

We sat back down and she began to wipe away the tear streaks that had formed in seconds with more on their way.

"I'm sorry, honey." I had her cradled in my arms. She didn't fight it. This would have been a wonderful moment had It not been for me ruining it.

"Is that what I do, Jake?" She looked up with red stained eyes shadowing the chocolate brown I loved so much. Guilt, I had set that on her.

"No, Bella It's not-"

"Honestly Jacob. Please, just tell me. Am I always like that? To you?" Hurt, Guilt and Sadness made her face contort which made my heart drop to the bowls of my stomach.

Should I be honest? If that were the case then sure. She does do that a lot and it does hurt. But what else is there? Why would I want to keep Bella, MY Bella in such a bad situation? She can't help it, she's done nothing wrong.

"It's not you, Bella. It's not me and it's not even him! This whole situation is just so fucked up for you that it gets frustrating, for everyone." I tried to smile

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve of her flannel shirt. She blinked out the last of the tears out and I took care of them myself. Gently brushing my fingers across her cheek which brought out the rose blush of hers I loved so much. She smiled.

"If It helps, I bring most of it upon myself." She began to protest but I quickly shushed her with my finger softly. "I do. I don't take what you're going through as seriously as I should. I'm sorry."

Her smiled quieted to a soft smirk. She tilted her head up to mine with a crooked smile. I love that one to. If you told me to make a list of everything I loved about Bella, You should expect a novel.

We sat there for a quick moment that felt like forever. I could definitely get used to forever with her.

"You should probably get going..." I really, REALLY need to start thinking before I move my mouth.

She nodded and got up with her jacket In hand. I walked her to the bucket of rust. She hated it when I called her truck that. She's even cute when she's upset.

I opened the door for her as she squirmed into the heap and I gently shut the door.

"I really am sorry, Bells." She gave me a weak but reassuring smile.

"It's ok, Jake." She paused.

Quiet.

Silence.

Awkward?

"What?" I laughed noticing the car hadn't started and she was staring at me... with the 'I'm Thinking' look.

She tilted her head and couldn't focus on me until I bent down to her level where she had no other choice.

"What is it?" I said again. This time all kidding aside.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you Jacob... I really am." she said with the hurt back on her face.

"It's ok Bella. I'm still here." I said in hopes of her catching the hint behind it.

"You'll always be here, Jacob."

She didn't get it.

"I meant that in more of a... option" I bit my lip and studied the ground. When did we get grass?

"Jake-" I stopped her before she could say anything.

"You should get home, Bells. Don't want to keep the bloo... Eddie waiting." I finally looked up to see her? Smiling! Smiling is good!

She started the car and took one more look at me. "Am I going to see you tonight?"

I looked at her puzzled. I had no idea what she was talking about. Did she want me to go to her house? After hours? Just me and her?

She caught the confusion on my face.

"The clearing? The Cullen's are going to train with you and the rest of the pack?" She looked like she was struggling on the last part. Like she was trying to swallow it back down instead of having it escape. "Vic... Victoria? New b-born vampires? coming to ki... kill me?" She choked on the last two words. And instantly I felt like a horrible piece of scum.

I had completely forgotten about the red headed bloodsucker coming to try and claim the life of my Bella! My reason for living! filthy leech. Try... she was going to try and she was going to fail If I had anything to say about it.

"Yeah, I'll see you there! I'll be the giant russet wolf with his tongue to the side, you can't miss me." I smiled. She laughed. Bliss.

"I'll try to come over tomorrow but I can't guarantee anything" She smiled softly

"Then I'll see you tomorrow" Smiles! All around!

With a quick smile from her lips she pulled away and drove off. I watched as the tail lights disappeared around the bend behind the trees.

"HOW CUUUUUUTTTEE!" I knew that voice.

"Just because you're nothing but jealous doesn't mean you have to be annoying Embry" I turned to see my best friends, Embry and Quil.

"Jealous? for me to be jealous, there needs to be something for me to be jealous of, Jake!"

I quickly smacked Embry in his family jewels as I patted Quil on the back.

"So boys. Where we heading?" I said, ignoring the coughing coming from Embry. He'll be fine... Jerk.

"Sam wants to talk to all of us before we meet up with the leeches. You know, The 'be on your best behavior' speech." Quil said walking ahead into the woods.

"You going to be able to stay focused out there tonight?" Embry chimed

"If you're looking for another smack to your nuts, Em. I think I can find one for ya" I smiled as he put his hands up into the surrender position.

"Not just her, but Eddie. You can keep your cool, right?" He stopped and stared. All joking aside.

He was my friend again.

"I can manage" I spoke in a way that convinced Embry and he walked into the woods to phase. But even I didn't trust myself.

What I wouldn't do to get that dead corpse alone for a little one on one. I'd turn him into my own personal chew toy. The thought of it just brings a smile to my face.

But Bella. It would hurt her.

This is beginning to hurt me

It would be a hell of a lot easier with that leech out of the way.

It's almost like he has her wrapped around his fingers!

Almost...

I've seen those smiles. That look in her eyes. The gears are turning but they're just not clicking into place. I need to try harder. Have I even been trying as hard as I think I've been? I know she see's it. It's like she doesn't want to notice it. Like she's scared. But I have to show her that I can give her things he can't! Things I know she'll love if she just stopped for a second and thought everything through. A life, her friends and her family, a heartbeat...

"Jake!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Embry motioning to me to hurry up. "We gotta go four legs now, man." he laughed his way back into the woods.

I need to try harder. I need her to know that I'm just not going to give up. I need her to know everything. I know I can get threw to her. I can see it!

I need to keep her heart beating.


	2. The Sun and The Moon

So I'm back with chapter 2. Hope you guys are Enjoying it. Give me some feed back please and thank you. It took me a while to get this chapter even going cause i had no idea what to do for Bella. I gave it my best and i hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

I Do Not Own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer Does!

**Chapter 2: The Sun and The Moon**

**Bella's POV**

The drive home was long and dragged. As if there wasn't too much to think about already.

Jacob...

My Jacob. The one who walked into the dark, cold room I was In and turned on the light and warmth and showed me just how beautiful it was. He lights up my day and he warms my heart. My personal sun.

But Edward... I loved him, as well. He Is the moon. the bright light that shines during the dark of the night and eases me.

The sun and the moon...

And I had to choose one.

I heard it before it happened. I had no time to react.

I jumped at the sound of the passenger door opening, I swurved the car into the opposit lane but a cool hand gently took the wheel and balanced the swurving car back to normal.

"I'm sorry." He said with the trademarked crooked smile.

I let out a sigh of relief as I took the stearing wheel back and continued driving.

"Couldn't you have waited? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I heard." He smiled.

Stupid vampire hearing. And werewolf hearing as well while we're on the subject.

"You weren't there when you said you were. I thought something had happened." He said with a bit of discomfort. He knows how I get with this subject.

"Edward, how many times do we have to go threw this? I was with Jacob and when I'm with Jacob I'm just as safe with him as I am with you." I was quite proud. a very stern Bella was hard to come by.

"When ever you're not around. When I have to let you go. I can't stand it. Being away from you Is a horrible thing to endure." His eyes pierced right threw me. A chill rolled up my spine. A very good chill.

He took the stearing wheel. I guess I was starting the swurve again, oops.

We got to the house and Edward helped me out of the car.

"I know It's hard for you, but Edward. I'm going to want to see Jacob and the friends I have down there. I wish this unknown and to be honest, for me. Completely riddiculos rivalry had never existed. Because I think you and Jacob might actually get along."

I heard him scoff. And to be honest, It was true. There was NO WAY Jacob or Edward would be friendly, kind or nice or any variation of any good term.

"I just worry." His voice was soft as his hand brushed across my cheek.

His bronze hair, Topaz eyes... sweet smell...

FOCUS! SERIOUS CONVERSATION BELLA!

When I snapped out of it, I noticed the some what hurt and uncertainty in his face.

"Edward... I'm ok when I'm over there-" He stopped me.

"Not that..." I looked at him confused.

"Then what then?" I said knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile

"Nothing to worry about my love" He kissed me and it was as if little electric pricks on my lips. I began to push my self into his kiss, but like clockwork. He moved away...

His face was composed and his lips lifted in a slight smile. He quickly looked to the door and pack to me with that crooked smile.

"I'll be back later to pick you up." He said as he kissed my head.

I just nodded and smiled and before I knew it he was gone.

I walked up to the door to be startled back and... well tripped by my own feet against the wall.

"WHOA! hey!" Charlie reached out to grab me and pull me inside.

"Sorry kiddo. I heard you come into the drive way. Wanted to see what was taking you so long." He continued analyzing my face. "You ok?"

Ok? Was I ok? I think if I had to ask myself that question then I shouldn't answer it honestly.

"Yeah." I said forcing a smile. "What'd you want for dinner?"

He looked at me as his smile fadded. and thats when I noticed his hand was behind his back.

"Dad, what's that?" I asked.

"What's? What?" He said stepping back into the kitchen

I knew it! After Harry's death; I had started Charlie on a strict veggie meal plan.

"Well, I don't know what it is. But it smells an awful lot like a CHEESE BURGER!" I stared at him. His face was like a deer in headlights.

He scambled for something to say, I had him.

"It's... not?" He questioned.

"Dad, The McDonalds bag is still on the counter." He placed my hand on my him to show i wasn't kidding.

He sighed and reveled the Quarter Pound Cheese Burger from behind his back. I couldn't help but not laugh at the look on his face.

He relaxed a bit. "Sorry, but it's what I eat best Bells."

"I know. You've been doing a great job so I think you can cheat a bit." I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug before I turned for the stairs.

"You're not hungry, Bells?" He said walking to the foot of the stairs.

There is no room in my mind right now for food.

"No, just tired. I'm gonna head to sleep. Goodnight." He decided to let it be and gave me a goodnight wave.

I got into my pajamas and hit the bed. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. In two weeks time she'd be here. Victoria and her army of blood thursty. Edward and his family, Jacob and his brothers. They're fighting for me.

Jacob. I could see his smile, like a ray of light threw clouds. He's my best friend. My sun. He willing to lay his life on the line and all I've been doing is hurting him. I loved him, but I don't think I can love him the same way he does for me.

But lately...

Edward...

I'm so tired...

My sun...

It's never hard with him...

Not like I can break...

Edward...

I was in the woods, of all places. Walking, Calm, Bleeding. My arm was coverd in blood. I felt nothing. Not fear, Not anxiety. Nothing. She was looking directly at me with Edward.

"No, Don't Go!"

I turned around to see a young Jacob, Before the whole Wolf mess.

"Please! Don't Go!" He was pleading. I saw tears in his eyes. I turned to walk to him, arms open.

"Bella..." Cold voice.

Edward look so pained. Anguish painted his face.

"I love you..." His mouth didn't move but his voice ringed like an angel chior.

I started walking towards him. Victoria with her blood red eyes and a sinister smile.

"Bella! Please Don't!" He screamed in pain

He was wolf Jacob now. No longer the you man. His eyes filled with tears.

Then I could feel everything...

Pain. Sadness. Anger. Depression. Constriction. They all hit me at once.

I screamed in hopes of the pain leaving but to no avail.

I screamed as they just stared at me. I screamed as Victoria made her move. I screamed!

"Bella!" Was I awake?

I heard the voice, I looked around the room. The cold hands found their place around my waist and cool lips brushed pass my forehead. Edward was here

"You were about to wake up charlie." He brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"I'm sorry..." I looked at his face. It was the same look of anguish I had seen in my dream. "I had a bad dream..." I lowered my voice.

"I heard..." His voice was despondent. The anguish was still there

Oh no... What did I say? What did he hear?

As if he could read my mind, he began to talk.

"You don't have to go tonight, my love." He said taking his hand away, leaning against the bed frame leaving space between us. He must have heard something.

"I want to go." I tried to scoot closer to him but I felt him stiffen. "What is it?" I asked, Stupid question.

His face was blank for a moment and then the crooked smile came across it.

"Nothing, We should get going." he said lifting me up off the bed and kissing my head. "You should get ready. Dress warmly." He moved across the room in silence towards the window. with one last smirk. "Let me know when you are ready." He was out the window.

He heard something. Something changed.

I got ready and soon Edward and I were on the way to the clearing. In silence.

Not a word was said between us, It felt all too familiar. I felt the familiar hole for a breif second.

"What is it?" I asked. My voice shaking in fear of what he would say.

He didn't blink. He didn't turn to me.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'd rather not. Last time something like this happened. You asked me to take a walk with you and-" I saw him wince.

"It's nothing like that, I promised." That was the first time he had directly look into my eyes since the awkwardness started at the house.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around my chest leaning against the window.

We got to the edge of the road where we'd have to go on foot or where Edward would have to carry me.

Entering the clearing I heard a loud thud followed by the booming laugh of the vampire brother I knew so well.

"HA! Bet you didn't see that coming!" Emmett said looking down at a flattened Jasper who in one swift move turn the tables on his brother.

Jasper stood there smiling over his giant brother who had a look of disbelief planted on his face.

"...That was luck!" he said getting up off the floor.

"Alright, enough. The wolves are almost here." Esme and her delicate frame pushing the two of them with a smile.

"BELLA!" She shrieked. Alice the ball of energy. she stopped once she saw Edwards face and her face softened. Edward looked at Alice. I wondered what she was saying.

"We should get closer. Jacob... And the pack are just about here." He place his hand on the small of my back and gently guided me to the spot infront of the tree line.

I wanted to ask him what he had heard. It was no secret that I talked in my sleep. But with that dream, I wondered what he had heard.

There was a calm silence in the air. It felt like the wind stopped and in seconds they were here.

The jet black wolf who I tagged as Sam came out first with a grey not as big wolf to his left who I guessed as Paul. He was on the right side of Sam, My Jacob. The russet wolf. He walked along side Sam, watching the Cullens intensely. Down the line from Carlisle to Esme to Alice and Jasper. Threw Emmett and Rosalie. When he got to Edward I saw his lips rise for a brief moment to reveal his sharp teeth. At that same moment I heard a low growl come from Edward.

When he got to me, his eyes relaxed. His tongue folded out to the side as he sat down. Just as he had said earlier tonight. I started to giggle as he started to pant. It fromed into a quiet laugh and stopped as soon as I noticed all eyes on me.

I looked down and kept my eyes on the ground. I didn't dare to look up to see Edwards face.

"Thank you for showing up. You didn't have to leave your wolf form. Edward would have been more then happy to translate." Carlisle said reaching his hand out to Sam in a shake.

Sam was reluctant but shook his hand.

"We're going to be fighting along side each other. If we can't fully trust each other what good of a team are we?" he said finishing shaking Carlile's hand.

Carlisle smiled softly. "Agreed." He continued. "We all know why we are here. Victoria and her new borns are to arrive in this very field in two weeks time. We appreciate you all helping in defending Bella. We honor your gusto but these vampires are like no other. They're a lot powerful in the first few months of there birth with their human blood still lingering in their tissues along with the human blood they feed on. We do have my son, Jasper. He is experienced in the new born manner. He know's about them. Their techniques, Habbits and ways to kill them. He will teach us all about them and show us how to deal with them."

Jasper walked up and took the floor per se.

"Carlisle is right, they are a lot stronger. But they are negativly affected their new powers that they are in a way blind. They'll attack but wont pay too much attention. But they are not to be take lightly. Never go for the obvious kill. Never take your eyes off them and never." He stopped to grab all of the wolves attention. They were staying still. Keeping their eyes on Jasper's serious and composed face. "Never, ever. Let them get their arms around you. they will kill you in an instent."

He paused to let the information sink in

"Alright, let's get started." he said with a slight smile.

It was like watching a dance. The Cullens were sparring with each other in such fluid motions. They were showing the wolves how they would act. How they would attack.

I felt a bit jumpy when Jasper and Alice were sparring. He wanted to show me just how well protected she was and she proved her worth and then some.

After a few hours they were finished. Carlisle turned to Sam.

"Thank you Sam, Same time tomorrow?" He said shaking Sam's hand.

"Certainly. We'll need to get used to your scents." He turned to his pack and nodded. Most of them started to leave. Except Jacob.

"Maybe we should try training with you and the pack, so you will be somewhat used to the time of fighting." Carlisle suggested

Sam turned to Jacob who was still there. Jacob's eyes were locked into a angry starring contest with Edward Who's eyes were just as full of hate and anger as jacobs.

"Maybe..." Sam said with uncertainty as he moved to Jacob and spoke something to him in Quileute.

With that Jacob gave Edward one last glare and gave me a goofy wolfie grin, which I smiled at.

Sam and Jacob turned to walk into the woods, and they were gone.

My personal sun was gone...

"Bella..." His voice was flat.

"Edward..." I looked at him with nervous eyes.

"I need to hunt. Alice will take you home." He said the words without even looking at me.

"But-" I couldn't finish. He turned to walk away as Alice came up.

"Edward!" I said sternly. He stopped and turned to me. "We need to talk, soon."

He smiled a bit. "We will, soon." with that he turned to the woods and started running.

I stood there. What had just happened? This wasn't about Jacob, Was it? Things just keep getting better and better.

"Ok... So you're gonna have to fill me in on what happened." Alice said as we walked towards to woods.

"Honestly, Alice. I haven't got an idea as to whats going on right now." I somewhat lied. I had an idea but I didn't want to say anything.

"Hm. Well somethings going on." The words sounded very suspicious.

"What did you see Alice?" I demanded. She stopped.

"I didn't see anything!" She said with her eyes breaking the facade

"AARGH! Fine! But you have to tell me everything!" She said as she lifted me on her back.

"Well, maybe next time." I said trying to ignore the conversation

"Nope, we will." Her voice had a smile in it.

"How?"

"I'm sleeping over!" She looked back to me with a smile.

"But Charlie-"

"He wont mind!" She yelled as we took off into the woods.

I didn't like the idea of having to tell Alice what was going on. But if anyone would understand and help it would be her.

I just hoped that whatever was going on. Whatever was going to happen would happen already.

I had my Sun and my Moon. I could only pick one.

I had to pick one?

Love

I loved Edward

I loved Jacob

Could I love one more then the other?

I'm In love with Edward.

He is my Moon.

I am willing to spend the rest of forever with him and our family. The love he gives me, It's like a drug.

I love Jacob so much.

He is my Sun.

But in the past week I couldn't help but notice the growing thought. There infact IS something there and I can't deny it any longer. But how strong is it? Maybe, Just maybe...

I had my Sun and my Moon.

In the long run, I could only choose one.

And they were itching to tear out each others throats.

Well, Hope you guys liked it!

I'll be writing the next chapter over the weekend. I will try to get it in before the Super Bowl.

This Chapter was inspired by the music of:

The Strokes-"When It Started"  
Jet-"Hold On"  
Matt & Kim-"Turn This Boat Around"


	3. Daylight

HEY! sup. Sorry for the delay and short chapter. It's something though! Working on homework and chapter4 at the same time! I'm aiming to have it up by tomorrow night and I'm hoping you all like it!

Review some please? cool! thanks!

I hate the Green Bay Packers.

I own a half pitbull half chocolate labrador named Tantor who is completely terified of the toilet.

I do not own Twilight. But Kristen Stewart can own me ANY day :)

**Bella's POV**

"So..."

She was staring at me with that same smile she had on back at the clearing.

She was waiting for me to speak. I just stared at her with no real expression. I wouldn't be able to tell her what was going on myself. Well, not Perfectly atleast.

"Bella! Come on!" She pressed the matter.

"Can't you see the future Alice? Do I really have to tell you?" I thought I had her.

"It doesn't work that way, I don't know exactly what you're going to do next. It changes too much to get a straight answer. Besides! It's fun Bella! It's girl talk!" She smiled. "Is it Edward?" She asked

I gave a sigh, looking the other way.

"Is it Jacob?" The sound of the name formed a smile on my face. It quickly left. I looked at Alice in disbelief.

"What?"

"I don't know. I can't read minds!" Her smile grew soft.

"There's something wrong Bella." She moved to my side on the bed. "Maybe I can help?"

Alice was my sister. It felt like I could tell her just about everything and she wouldn't judge. If there was help that was needed she would be there to deliver it.

We were quiet. Well, I was. Alice was waiting for me to respond and I was trying to figure out exactly how to tell her.

I tried to start but quickly closed my mouth when the words weren't coming out.

It went on for what felt like the longest five minutes of my life. She was still waiting.

How would I tell her? 'Oh hey! Sorry, but I don't think I love your brother as much as I love my best friend!'

No!

The fact was, I still loved Edward and I loved Jacob.

But lately, with the time I was spending with Jacob in La Push and honestly the whole vampire army coming to try and KILL me. The idea, the thought, the feeling of eternity just... Started to scare me.

But I wanted Edward!

I love Edward!

It had been like that for the last year...

He was was my Romeo. There was no trial he wouldn't stand for me. There was nothing he wouldn't endure for me and it was the same for me for him. I would give my life for him. I would walk through hell for him.

But lately we had... I don't know, drifted apart?

It's horrible, but I couldn't deny it any longer. We had started to drift apart from each other. It had started when Alice and I saved him in Italy. Where we met the Volturi...

Where I made the agreement...

"Everythings a mess Alice!" I couldn't hold it in. I let out a loud sob, but Alice was there with her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bella..." She held me there for another long while. I let everything out. Alice had to quiet me down saying that she could hear Charlie pacing down stairs.

Eventually I was able to talk and Alice was ready to listen.

"I d-don't kn-know what I w-want anymoore..."I managed to get that out with minimul hiccups.

Her eyes were filled with sympathy.

"I love them b-both... so much. I can't st-stand hurting either one of them. Maybe I should just le-leave the both of them alone. I don't deserve either one." I layed back on my bad and hugged my knees. The fetal posistion I had come to master.

"You're right." She said. Very blunt.

I looked up at her from where I layed with a bit of hurt to be honest. But that's what Alice was, honest.

"I mean the leaving them alone part." She struggled to cover. "You deserve to be happy. Maybe with Edward but maybe with Jacob." She rested her hand on my shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "You do need time away for yourself Bella. That way you can make your decision on who's best for you." She stood up at walked to the window.

"Where are you going?" I started to panic. What if she tells Edward? What if they leave again?

"I'm going for a late night snack." She smiled. If I didn't know Alice I would be completely terrified.

"I'll be back when you wake up in the morning." With the smile still on her face she turned to leave out the window.

I grabbed my blanket and pulled them over my head. I wanted to hide.

Who was I to hurt the two people I love? Who was I to bounce around from one to the other as if it didn't matter? I know vampries and I know werewolves. But I was the real monster...

**Jacob's POV**

The morning was here before I knew it. I was the honored recipient of the verbal scowling deilverd by Alpha Of The Year Nomonie Sam Uley! Which was pointless. I think my actions were proper if not justified... some how.

Nevertheless we were all in Emily's kitchen. The house was being remodeled by... us. I knew a thing or two about carpentry and everyone else was pretty handy with tools since most of them were tools.

Kidding. Except for Paul. He's the biggest one.

"You boys hungry?" As if she needed to ask. We all rushed to the table. If there was one thing we all had in common, besides the obvious. It was the ability to clear a plate or five.

"So what happened last night, Jake?" Paul said with his eyes on me. Mouth full of food. That one dumb look that he always has on when he's trying to be a smartass. A total tool.

"With what, Paul?" I placed my fork down. He was across from me, looking at me with that stupid grinn...

"Oh, you know. With Bella." I felt a growl excape me and yet he continued. "You were starying at her boyfriend pretty for awhile. Are you jealous of her now to?"

That was it. He deserved it.

I leaped over the table pushing him hard enough to roll out threw the back door. With one more leap I was on four feet and snarling. I wanted Paul dead.

Snarling. Claws were flying everywhere. Blood was showing up in random places. Sure he got a few good licks in but I was no were close to finished with him.

The thing I can't stand about being a wolf is that your mind is vulnerable. And I knew he had scene Bella and I's argument we had last night before we left for the meeting with Sam. Paul's always looking for a good fight and I was going to give him one.

I had a clear shot. His neck was wide open when...

When...

Dammit!

When a black blur came from out of nowhere and knocked me clear off my ass and about twenty feet away.

Sam to the rescue

_"Don't give me that Jacob! Phase and meet me back at the house." _The Alpha Ordered.

Shit! My clothes!

_"I'll have Emily bring you a pair of shorts." _He said trotting away pushing Paul and snarling at him to hurry up.

I waited by the back door, like a good dog. Emily appeared with a pair of cut offs. She gave me a light smile and I just took the shorts a went into the woods.

I liked four feet better then two. When I'm on two feet I just feel human but on four feet... I'm unstoppable. My wolf agreed...

I got the shorts on and made my way back to the house. Sam was waiting for me outside.

"What's up?" he said leaning against the post.

I said nothing.

"What happened?"

"You saw." I said.

"Did you really have to phase and put my fiancee in danger?"

Crap.

"I'm sorry Sam, I knew what I was doing!"

"Jacob! You were trying to kill Paul! Your pack member, your _brother!_" I had never seen Sam this angry. "And you could have hurt one of the others or Emily, Jake. What's wrong, man?" He pushed him self away from the post and walked infront of me. This was the first time he was talking to me like this. Like we were friends not alpha to pack member.

"It's a lot." I shoved my hands in my pockets and sat down on the porch and he sat next to me.

"Well... I couldn't tell." His try at sarcasm. "Jake, we can't have you not in this all the way"

"I'm in it 100% Sam. I know what I'm doing."

"Jacob, Bella is clouding your mind."

"What did you say?" That got me.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole, Jake. She is. She's all you ever think about and we need you thinking about the new borns and the pack." He was talking in Alpha speak now.

I didn't want to believe him. But he was somewhat right. She had been on my mind and Paul was just being Paul and I almost killed him. But I didn't want her out of my head. The fear of forgetting her scares the living hell out of me. I'll panic, I'll wont be able to function. I'll die if I ever forget about my Bella.

"What do you want me to do?" I didn't even want to ask that question. I was terrified of the answer.

He waited staring off into the woods. He took in a big breath and let it out sharply.

He looked to me and smiled a bit.

Did Sam just smile? I didn't even know he could do that.

"Do what you think is right. Do what you need to do Jacob." He paused

Sam looked behind us and his smile grew bigger. I turned behind us to see what he was looking at and low and behold it was Emily. She was smiling just as bright as Sam, even threw her scars you could see that smile.

With a quick smirk at Sam I turned back to the woods to give them some privacy.

I wanted that...

The love between Sam and Emily

I wanted that...

It felt like I had it, with Bella. It was like testing the waters with Bella. She would stick her toe in to see if it was ok but she would be to scared to jump in.

I wanted what Bella was afraid of...

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Sam.

"I know how it is Jake... kinda. Love doesn't have any rules. It shows no regard for anyones personel health or well being. Love is a fight. I know you, Jake. You're goning to fight for everything that is right and pure or for the safety of your loved ones."

He stopped for a moment and I knew it wasn't going to be a very lifting speech.

"Sometimes you need to know when to keep fighting and when to quit Jacob..."

I was focusing on the woods. The sun light shined threw the trees making beams of light go through them in different angles and shapes. I listened to Sam. It was a friend talking to me now.

"There comes a point in everyones life where they have to make a decision on what's best for them. Love is just one huge gamble. You need to know when to keep playing or leave the table and sometimes, you have to go all in."

With that he stood up and gave me a quick smack on the shoulder.

I sat there looking into the trees

"You have the day off. Be back here by eight. You'll take Embry's night shift."

He left back inside. And I had an idea as to what he was hinting at.

Hope you guys like it. it's not much but things are going to pick up starting soon! so please hold tight it'll get better. its just all a little filler!

This chapter was inspired by the music of!:

**Matt & Kim**-"Daylight (Outro Remix)"  
**Arcade Fire**-"Deep Blue"  
**Blood Red Shoes**-"Sulphites"

all good songs. extraodinary bands. look'em up.


	4. Heads Or Tails?

**A/N:** So here is chapter4. I wanna thank all of you for the alerts and the adds for favorite. It makes me feel awesome!

I appreciate everyone reading. Leave some reviews. Tell me whatcha think!

I dont own Twilight, bottome line.

**Bella's POV**

The sun was shining threw the window.

It still felt tired.

There was a note on my dresser.

Oh no...

I reluctantly got up. I was shaking on my way to the dresser. I let out a sigh of relief when I started to read it

_Bella,_

_There was a slight emergency. Don't worry, you're fine. _

_Think about what I said earlier. It would be for the best if you just gave yourself some space from my brother and Jacob._

_But you will have to tell both of them_

_And you will have to tell my brother_

_Goodluck! hehe!_

_Alice Cullen._

She really had to spell out "Hehe"?

I went threw my clothes and found a long sleeve, blue v-neck. and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans.

The shower was a deffinet help. The warm water ran over and unstiffened every muscle.

I quickly got ready and walked downstairs.

Charlie Isn't here...

He never worked on Sundays...

I went over to the reciever on the wall in the kitchen and found another note

_Bells,_

_Had to go into work, I'll fill you in when I get home tonight._

_Jacob called, wanted you to call him back._

_It's ok if you head over there just BECAREFUL._

_Charlie._

I hope everything was ok...

Jacob called?

Oh crap... Alice told me to call Edward. Jacob called my dad and told him to have me call back. Didn't Alice say something about being away from _both_ of them? I don't think that's going to be an easy task.

Who first? Edward or Jacob?

I can't even choose who to be with and now I have to choose who to call first? Great.

Should I flip a coin?

Stupid Bella...

WAIT!

I'll flip a coin!

It's fair. I have no say in it! And! It'll make the decision for me. Maybe I can try it with the whole who i love more-

Stupid Bella...

I went to a droor in the kitchen which had all sorts of miscellaneous stuff and found a quarter.

I walked to the living room where I had enough space for the flip.

Here I was. Me and my quarter about to flip it to see who to call first and I'm treating it like it's the beginning of a football game!

I took in a deep breathe and let the coin flip.

I didn't know which side was who's!

I caught the coin by running into the coffee table. That'll bruise nicely.

So... It's simple. Heads, Edward. Tails, Jacob.

Here I go...

I flip the coin.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

I jump ten feet and landed on my bum. Another bruise. My heart started beating like a humming birds.

Oh no... What If Alice saw me fall and...

He would come to see if I was ok.

Edward...

I walked to the door and looked out of the window.

I smiled.

I quickly opened the door to see very tall and very... sculpted Jake.

He had a shirt on... and nice black shirt that brought out his tanned... muscled...

STOP!

I ran into him practically and gave him the biggest hug I could!

"Oof!" I heard him say. A satisfied smile appeared on my face.

"Well, hey there Bells." He laughed and I pulled away, blushing a bit. Even if I tried to hide it he would still see it on my pale skin.

"I could get used to that." The comment made me smile but also made me remember the reason for the coin.

"Wait here Jake. I need to.. check on.. Something." I went to turn but I felt his warm hand gently on my wrist.

"Come on, Bells. I get here and you wanna go back inside? On a day like this?" He was grinning ear to ear and it was contagious.

Should I? Only for a little bit, Bella. Then back to being serious.

"Well we'll have to stay around here. Charlie left to work." I placed my hand on my hip and tilted my head to look up at him. Was he still growing?

"I thought he didn't work on Sundays?" His eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Beats me." I shrugged. "He said he'd tell me about it when he got home." I turned to close the door eyeing the coin as if to say 'Don't! Move!"

What was the reason of the coin if Jacob was here already? Should I tell him after... whatever it is we're doing? I should probably keep a distance... Tell him!

"We should probably make this short..." I said

He's staring at you... AH! THE PUPPIES EYES! FOCUS!

"I have a lot of homework I haven't even started yet and there's my calculus final and I haven't studied for it yet.." I continued and saw his smile. The sun.

"Sure, sure. No worries, This wont take long." That made my heartsink a bit. I was nervous.

The sun settled into a quiet smile on his face. He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Come with me, I wanna show you where we hang out when we're watching over you and Charlie." He asked with his smile raising in the corner

"Sure, sure." I found my self smiling brighter. His smiles, they were contagious.

We had been walking for what felt like miles. A single bead of sweat fell down my cheek. He must have noticed

"Not too much farther Bella. We're almost there." He said swinging our hands back and forth between us. It was cute...

"How much longer Jake?" I asked as we walked over tree branch after tree branch.

I felt completely self concious. I knew when I do a bit of a work out my cheeks turn pink.

Maybe thats why he kept smiling.

"About another ten minutes Bells. Promise." After that, I dropped his hand and stopped walking. I crossed my hands and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He chuckled.

Really?

"Jake! You said it would be anouther "_ten_" minutes twenty minutes ago!" I threw my hands up in hysterics. He stood and smiled at the sight and that made me giggle.

"Well..." He looked forward in the direction we were going and back to me. "There is a faster way."

"And what is that?"

He smiled.

What was he talking about?

Oh... No!

"I am not doing that!"

"Bella! It'll be faster and honestly a lot more fun!" He laughed. I wasn't finding any of this idea '_fun_'.

He wanted me to ride him!

...

Note to self. Don't ever say that out loud infront of him.

I was not happy about this...

I didn't want to do this...

Before I knew it Jake came back out; This time he was on four legs. He bent down so that I could climb on. Nervously, I did.

He stood up which made me almost tumble backwards. I managed to hold on to his fur.

"Is this ok?" I asked him. I heard a bark which I took as a yes.

"Ok... Go!" I whispered into his ear.

He howled and we were off.

Holy shit!

I don't curse. I don't have a record of it. But it was the only way to get the right emotion out

Fear. Panic. Some more fear.

But before I knew it, It felt like a simple breeze was passing through me.

I was debating whether or not to look up. It didn't feel like we were moving.

I gave up and looked out to see the ground moving fast! so fast it looked like blurs of green and brown. I burrowed my face back into wolf Jacobs fur.

But I wanted to try something...

I looked back up and gathered all my strength to take it all in.

And it was beautiful.

It felt like I was flying. It was like I was soaring through the woods.

"WooHoo!" I Practically screamed.

I felt Jacob rumble underneath me. No doubt he was laughing.

It was wonderful!

We were passing through a small clearing and ahead of us were more trees. Dangerously close trees.

I quickly grabbed on to Jacob as he lowered his wolfs body a bit and began to weave through the omonis tree line.

I could hear the trees whip by us. I squeezed my grip tighter. I hoped I wasn't hurting him.

I closed my eyes as tight as I could. The breeze had stopped and I could feel trotting. I still kept them shut. I didn't want to take any chances.

Jake laid belly down on the ground. I opened one eye to see the ground infront of me. I jumped off and started greating the wonderful ground as if it were a family memeber I hadn't seen in years!

I will never take it for granted.

In the time it took me to worship the ground; Jake had come back with his two feet and smiled.

I wasted no time...

"Jacob Ephriam Black!" I. Am. Mad!

He flinched away, I kept to my attacking. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, But it was the least I could do!

"What! What happened? I thought you were having fun?" He kept his smile, Though it wasn't the one I loved. That stupid wolf grinn.

"It was all fine and dandy until you started diving over and under tree branches and scaring me half to death! I almost peed my pants!"

After that it was hard for him to breathe. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Jacob... It is not funny..." Even though I tried I couldn't get him to take me seriously.

After hearing him chuckle I started to smile.

"I'm sorry! I really am." He smiled

"You better be Jacob. If you're thinking of doing that on the way back you have another thing coming!" He wasn't paying attention.

"Are you listening! What is it?" He smiled and gestured to where he was staring and I saw it.

It was beautiful, I can't believe I didn't see it when we first got here.

It was a small creek. Sunlight shining threw the trees and sheding light onto the small river.

It was breathe taking. The birds were chirping and I could hear the steady flow of the river.

"Jacob..." I turned to him. He was smiling. I didn't know what to say. I was a bit afraid of what we were doing here.

"This is where we stay when we're watching your house. Believe it or not but Paul actually found this place." I had to laugh. The thought of Paul finding peace in nature. The sight was too funny.

I sat down buy the river and ran my fingers up the stream. Jacob sat next to me and let his arms hang over his knees.

"You cut your hair again?" I ran my fingers threw the newly styled hair.

He caught my hand and held it in his. I didn't mind...

"Yeah. Emily wanted to try and see if she could style hair. Pretty much just to prove to Sam that she could cut his hair for him." He laughed.

"I like it. It makes you look like a peacock." He smiled and I laughed. "A very stylish peacock."

"I've been wanting to take you here for a while."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. It helps me make things make sense... If that made any sense at all."

"I got it." I smiled up at him.

He was staring at me. My eyes to be exact. His were dark and mysterious. I would be scared in any other situation but I could see the want in them. I could see the desier. The longing...

"I love you, Bella..."

oh boy...

"I... Love you to, Jake. You know this." I mumbled.

I was nervously bitting my lip. I didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"I'm IN love with you, Bella."

My heart skipped a beat. I had trouble catching my breathe.

"I know..." I was quiet but I knew he heard me.

He moved closer to me. I could feet the heat from his bear chest on my face.

I don't know why...

Maybe cause it felt, Right?

I laid my head on his chest and his arm quickly wrapped around me, holding me to him like I'd fly away with the breeze.

I wanted to get as close to him as possible. What I was about to say to him may make or break him.

"I've been inlove with you for the longest time, Bella. There is not a day that goes by where I don't find myself thinking about you. There's not a night that goes by when I'm not dreaming about you. With you, It's like breathing and without you it's like I'm suffocating."

Tears rolled down the side of my face as my heart started to hurt with every beat it made.

I pulled myself closer. I wanted to feel him. I didn't know what to say.

We sat there entwined.

With our beautiful creek.

The soft sounds of the river and the glorius rays of daylight bursting threw the trees.

I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave. Everything about this felt, right.

But I couldn't do anything brash.

It wouldn't be fair.

"We should probably get going." He removed his arm and got up dusting his shorts.

I didn't want to go. I smiled weakly.

"I hate seeing you sad..." He reached his hand down and I took it. Jacob, always the gentlemen.

I tried to smile wider. But there was no convincing him.

"I'll see you tonight again." His hand brushed against my face and I felt my heart flutter. I let out a breathe to try and controll it. He makes my heartbeat faster...

I saw him grinn. He must hear it.

I smiled.

We got back to my house in no time.

I didn't have to yell at him this time either.

He walked me to the backdoor and when I turned around he had the sun on his face.

"What?" I smiled

"You're beautiful." His eyes locked on mine.

"Th-thank you..."

He got closer.

No, I can't.

He's placed his hand on my cheek.

I can't

I can feel his breathe on my lips...

"Jake..." I whimpered.

He stopped and leaned back to look in my eyes.

"I can't..."

Jake sighed and let his hand fall to his side. His eyes closed and re opened with hurt.

"It's complicated, Jake."

"Well, Uncomplicate things Bella."

"I love you..." It was a whisper.

"I know. I love you to-"

"I also love Edward." I looked up to see his still hurt eyes with a bit of understanding.

"I can't... not with you and not with him, I need time to figure things out, Jake." He nodded.

I continued.

"I don't mean to hurt you, Jacob. I loved the creek." I really did. "But I can't spend so much time with you and not with Edward when I'm not suppose to be with either. I can't play favorites."

I was starting to ramble. I was reaally rambling. I had bit a small piece of skin off my lip, I could taste the bit of blood left on it. My fingers were fidgeting and I would stutter every now and then. I was nervous. But I had to finish. He started to smile.

"I can't lead either of you two on. Especially if I dont know where I'm leading us.. or you.. or him or me. I need to think, Jake. I need time to think and I need the space to think! I'm really sorry if I'm hurting you but I need to do this! I'm not going to give Edward any special treatment either. You and him are in the same boat. I mean I'm going to have to see you guys so we can all be civil! I'm not going to be with either one of you two until I think everything out and figure out what it is.. or who it is... or with.. who. I need to think-" I must have said think over one hundred times before what happened next.

Before I even knew it.

Before he kissed me.

It shouldn't have happened!

But it did...

I found my self moving with Jacob's lips. They were soft and warm and sent heat all through out my body.

He started to deepen the kiss and as much as I would have liked it to continue. I had to stop it.

I pulled away looking at him. Extreamly confused. Did he not hear what I had just said?

"What was that for?" I asked. Stupid question but I was completely taken by the kiss, I didn't know what else to say.

Jacob smiled and brushed a piece of my curled hair back behind my ear.

"Something to think about..." He smiled and with that he walked backwards towards the tree line.

"I'll see you tonight." He yelled before he took off into the woods

Wow...

I mean...

Wow...

I walked into the house with a permanent smile and as much as I tried to stop it, It just wouldn't go away.

I walked through the living room and saw the coin. I had completely forgotten about that whole thing. Did it even matter anymore?

Just for curiosities sake.

My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach...

I fell to my knees...

I felt horrible...

It had landed on heads...

**A/N:**

****I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave some reviews for me, Yeah? coooool.

This chapters songs:

**Metric**-"Help I'm Alive (Acoustic)"  
(My own personal J&B song.  
**Aqueduct**-"Hardcore Days & Softcore Nights"  
(I like to imagine this playing while Bella is trying to vindicate the coin.)  
**Doves**-"Caught By The River"  
(This helped a lot with writing the creek scene and up to the kiss.)  
**Blood Red Shoes**-"When We Wake"  
(When she realizes the coin had landed on heads.)  
**Modest Mouse**-"The View"  
(Jake & Bells traveling song)


	5. Intervention

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is my crack at Edwards POV. I tried. Right now I have an idea where this whole thing is going. I know how i want it to end. and it's a slow and steady pace.

I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's short but it gives you and idea as to WTF! IM DOING! :)

cause i dont even know right now...

I do not own twilight. But if i did i would have made David Slade (director of Eclipse) direct the entire sage. and the soundtrack would have been a lot more epic. But seeing as i dont, i'll have to deal.

**Edward's POV**

I had been sitting in my room since I had gotten back from hunting. I had more then enough time to think about everything. I had enough time to make my decision more then twice, more then five times.

Carlisle didn't enjoy it when I had first told him and Esme. He understood why I had made this decision. He understood my reasons.

My Bella. My love. My reason for existence.

Love is a very valuable teacher. Love does infact make you do crazy things and sometimes with love you have to make decisions that are for the best. For love.

For Bella.

I could hear everyone's minds.

_"Why is he doing this?"_

_"Isn't there another way?"_

_"Can we do anything about this?"_

_"What if we tell her?"_

I was out of my room and standing in the living room in an instant.

Looking directly at Rosalie

"You. Are to never mention this to Bella, ever!" I was furious. Rosalie would try something like this. Like what made Bella go to Italy in the first place.

"Edward... You don't have to do this, Have you even talked to Bella about this?"

She stood infront of me straight faced. It was a serious question then.

"No. I haven't told her and none of you should either!"

I looked around to see my family. Emmett by Rosalie's side. Jasper on the sofa. Carlisle and Esme on the stair case. They looked onto me as if I was preaching a sermon.

Hurt and understanding flew across their faces. I needed to continue.

"This is my decision and I have had enough time to understand and agree to it. I love you all, but there is no talking me out of this. My mind is set." I let out a frustrated breathe and Rosalie huffed and made her way out of the house.

On her way out she had bumped into Alice.

"What's wrong with Rosalie now?" She noticed the tention in the house and calmed her face. She looked at me and looked down.

_I need to talk to you..._

Her mind spoke to me. This was the easiest way out before the already out of hand situation reached any further fumeing temperatures.

"Edward, have you hunted?" She asked to avoid suspicion from the eyes attacking me.

"I haven't..." I lied.

"I think it would be wise if we did." She looked to Esme and Carlisle and gave them a reassuring smile.

I walked passed Alice. We both left out the door.

We ran for a few miles, until we were positive that they wouldn't be able to hear us.

We stopped in a small clearing. It reminded me so much of the meadow.

Our meadow...

"What happened?" I asked and was nearly knocked off my feet.

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

Alice had to jump to hug me.

I didn't know exactly what she was talking about.

"What happened, Alice?" I asked a bit more aggressivley. "She doesn't want this anymore, does she? She doesn't want me?"

Her smile was weak.

"She doesn't know what she wants, really. She does have feelings for Jacob. She just doesn't know how strong those are yet." She took a step to the side to measure my reaction.

She spoke the words as if to show a glimmer of hope. But both she and I knew otherwise.

There was a calm silence between us. Alice was trying to figure out what to say.

"It's ok... you don't have to say anything." I said.

"How are the others taking it?" She spoke after a few moments then stepped to my side.

"They don't like it but it's none of their business."

"Edward, they are our family. We love you."

"I know that. I've made my decision Alice and you knew before I did at the clearing..."

Alice was always smiles. She was a bundle of enthusiastic energy that would not stop running around, like the energizer bunny. But tonight was a different story.

"Has anything changed?" I asked crossing my arms. The moonlight had the small clearing covered.

"No..." It came out as a whisper. It sounded like defeat.

"Is it still going to happen after the battle?"

"Yes...:

_"Don't do this..."_ She thought.

I walked to her and took her into my arms. My darling sister. If she could she would cry a river into this clearing. But her face was full with enough pain to make me wish I could.

"Is there any other way?" Jasper had asked as he entered the clearing.

My brother come to try and coax me into changing my mind.

"Jaz... I'm sorry. But there is no other option. The only other way I can see is if she changes her decision." I looked to Alice already knowing the answer.

She looked away in defeat.

"Edward... You don't think it's too soon to make this decision? The new born battle is in two weeks..." Jasper walked to Alice's side to comfort her.

I didn't know what to say without sounding like a broken record. I figured I might as well try and amuse them.

"If anything changes... then I wont do it. Right now it's the only way to make things right and to keep her happy."

He nodded not saying a word. Not even thinking.

I ran back to the house to see that everyone had left.

I looked around the house. Our _play_ house.

The kitchen where Esme would cook for her.

The sofa where Emmett would make fun of her.

The marble chest with the mirror Alice would always dress her infront of.

The piano...

Where I first played her lullaby.

"Edward." Carlisle called me from the top of the stairs.

I guess not everyone...

I looked up to see him gripping the railing.

"Come to my study." He walked into the room and I followed.

"What is it?" I asked. He was taken back by the rude maner of my voice.

"I wanted to speak to you." He smiled weakly

"Carlise, I've made my decision and honestly I do not appreciate everyone trying to change my mind."

"What if it doesn't have to be you?"

"What are you talking about?"

He circled the room so that he was infront of me. Then I heard it.

"No! Absolutley not! I will not have you carry a burden that is not your own to carry!" Furious. Angry.

"It's no burden, Edward. I've done it before!" Bargaining. Pleading.

"No, This is my mess. This is what I have to do, Carlisle."

"I refuse to have my son do something like-"

"She's saved my life!" I yelled to interrupt him.

He stared at me. A pained expression on his face. Defeat.

"Now I'm going to save hers... from eternity."

I stared at my _father_. He had nothing left to say.

"Um... Edward?" Alice. I didn't notice her walk in.

"Yes?" I turned my face away from Carlisle to hers.

"I don't mean to bring more negativitie, but. I think it would be best if I went and got Bella for tonight."

_"She needs some girl time."_

That was the first time I had smiled all day.

"It's okay. Be careful." With that, Alice was gone.

I was making my way out of the study.

_"I'm sorry, son."_

Hurt. Anguish. Pain.

I turned to see my father with the same expression.

I turned back and made my way out the backdoor and towards the clearing.

We all still had bigger things to worry about.

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Whats he gonna do? Whats his plan? What IS Bella's decision? Do you know? I DONT!

This Chapter's Inspired Music:

**City Wolf**-"Where Is My Mind?"  
(This helped me a lot with this chapter with e v e r y t h i n g.)  
**Elliott Smith**-"Needle In The Hay"  
(What was going on in Edward's head."  
**Arcade Fire**-"The Well and The Light"  
(Helped me a lot with getting Eddie's emotion right.)  
**Nine Inch Nails**-"Right Where It Belongs V2"  
(The argument Between Edward and Carlisle."

great songs. amazing bands. take a listen.


	6. Heartsink

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 5? or 6? I'm too tired to check but, Here's a Chapter!

I wan't to thank Idunnowhy and say that everyone should check out the Out From Under series because it is so choice. If you have the means, I highly recommend it! (a little buller for ya)

I don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with it. Stephanie Meyer owns everything!

**Bella's POV**

Everything. Everything was my fault. I kissed Jacob. I'm with Edwards. At least for the time being. I did it, it wasn't fair. I had cried a moist dent into one side of my pillow already.

I hadn't moved from my bed since I landed on it after I found the coin. It was a stupid idea. I should have just went to Edward in the first place. He of all people deserved to know that I needed a break from relationships to figure out what I actually wanted in one. Who I wanted. No, instead I went with Jacob to view the beautiful creek. I kissed Jacob.

My heart ached at the thought of betraying my Edward but also swooned at the memory of Jacob's lips. There was no ignoring the fact that I am more of a monster then Jacob or Edward clamied themselves to be.

No one in the world can hate myself as much as I do. What do I do? I'm going to have to see Edward again and I'm going to have to tell him. Jacob will be on cloud nine...

The clearing!

We're suppose to go again tonight! They'll both be there. One oblivious and the other... well the other Jacob. I just shouldn't go. It wouldn't do any good to talk to Edward infront of everyone and honestly I didn't have a muscle that hadn't been cried to exertion. I was not capable of moving.

But I have to. Above all of this there are people laying their lives on the line for me. Their fighting to protect me. Me, Bella Swan. The monster.

Another storm of tears came flooding out and dripping to the pillow under my face.

The door opened and Charlie's head poked through.

"Bells? You ok?" Charlie spoke very cautiously.

I grabbed my blanket and threw it over my face.

"Yeah, Charlie. I'm fine. Just tired." I was nowhere near convincing but Charlie didn't have an idea as to how to assess the situation. So he decided on a..

"Oh, alright. Goodnight, Bells." I thought he had left. It was a low whisper. "I love you, kiddo." Then I heard my door close.

I continued to cry. I gripped my pillow to my face to muffle my screams. This must be horrible for Charlie. He thought these days were over.

I heard scratches at my door. Was it her? My heart was moving so fast it felt as if it was about to jump out of my throat and onto the floor. Victoria? She's come to kill me. Maybe it was all a trap. It was just to get the Quilete's and the Cullen's all confused and forget about leaving me vulnerable. In a way, I somewhat welcomed the idea of the flamed haired vampire into my room. My only wish would be to leave everyone else alone and to just kill me. Kill me, I'm the monster! Not them! Not Edward or his family and not Jacob or his brothers. Kill me. I felt my heartsink when the window finally opened. A rush of relief and a bit of dissapointment appeared in me.

It was Alice...

Her smile looked terrifying under the moonlight. "Sorry!" She whispered. The first smile since I had gotten home was proudly owned by Alice Cullen. "Wow... you look horrible." She said sitting down on the side of the bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Why thanks Alice. It's nice to see you to."

"Come on, Why aren't you dressed?" She looked at me and then noticed everything. My puffy red eyes, The tear stained pillow and the over flowing trash can of tissues. She looked at me wide eyed. "Oh..." Was all she said.

"I'm horrible Alice." It was like I had a switch crying but the darn thing was broken, permanently.

She lifted me up into a hug. She actually lifted me up, there was no way I would be able to move.

"What happened?" She pulled me away to get a look at my face. Trying to figure out my expression.

I didn't want to tell her. I was afraid of what she'd think of me. I was afraid of what she'd tell Edward. But it was Alice, she would never tell him something I wouldn't want him to know or something he didn't know already. (Thanks to Alice's future sight. She can just about spoil anything I need to say to him.) I should just tell her. Everything.

She waited with her brows furrowed and her intense eyes on me. It was now or not at all. I took in a big breathe of air and let it out. The smell of the woods seeped into my room which calmed me a bit.

"I kissed Jacob..." I didn't want to see her face. I just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up to be honest.

"I know." She simply stated like it was old news.

What? Really? "Why didn't you tell me, Alice!"

"I can't interfere with your life, Bella. The decision would have been yours to make." She scooted back.

"What if it was Victoria? What if she was going to sneek around and... and... kill me!"

"That would be a totally different story. This is your own decision to make. If I were to tell you, You might change your mind and it wouldn't be for the be right reasons. It could change everything. Make you unhappy." Alice smiled and looked out the window. "I have to leave. Did you still want to come?"

I need to go. They're training to put their lives on the line for me the least I can do is be there for them for support. As much support a human can give to mythical creatures.

"Stay. We have school tomorrow." I was about to protest. "We don't need sleep and you really need it, Bella" But Alice answered before I could.

With a quick kiss on my head she was out the window. I stared out into the surprisingy clear night sky. Before I knew it...

I was in the woods. I walked over and under broken trees untill I reached the clearing. The clearing where the new borns were going to be. There infront of me on their knees were Edward and Jacob. Beaten, battered and broken. Standing inbetween them was the nightmare known as Jane. She looked at me with the fire in her eyes and that sick smile across her face.

"Let them go!" I yelled. "They didn't do anything!" My arm began to bleed.

"Choose." She kept smiling.

"What?"

"Choose." She repeated

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

"Choose!" The growl in her voice made me jump.

I started walking towards Edward. I was a few steps away when I heard a blood curdling scream. It came from my Jacob...

Jane, she was torturing him. The same way she tortured Edward in Italy.

The closer I got to Edward the worst Jacob's screams became.

I ran to Jacob. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to do anything to make it stop. But as soon as I got close enough to Jacob the same scream made me fall to my knees. My Edward. He to was falling victim to Jane's sedistic power. That smile just continued to grow.

I scrambled back far enough until I couldn't hear anymore screams. Just the heaving breathing of my Sun and my Moon. Shallow breathing.

"What do you want?" I cried.

"Choose." Her smile faded. In it's place was the look that could kill. The look that struck fear into my heart.

"I can't!" I tried to stand.

They both were screaming. Not just one, both. She had Edward and Jacob in a heart wrenching, blood curdling screaming symphony.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please, Just leave them alone!" I covered my ears and closed my eyes.

"Choose!" She yelled.

_"Bella!..."_

"Stop it! Please, God! Stop It!" I felt myself breaking.

"Choose!" I heard a growl. Saw her leap.

"Bella!" The unforgettable voice ringed like angelic voices. The sweet smell, the cold touch. My Edward...

I quickly wrapped my arms around him, holding him as tight as I could. He sighed and gently brushed his hand across my cheek.

"What's wrong my love?" He spoke as if nothing had happened. I was scared.

"I need to talk to you..." A whisper was all I could manage.

"I know." He locked onto my eyes and I knew. He knows.

"What has she said?" Speaking of Alice, Of course.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Nothing. Alice just told me you need to talk to me."

Oh crap... Now was the time. I had to tell him.

"I'm sorry..." I began to cry again. He brushed a few loose tears away.

"You love him." It wasn't a question. More of a statement.

"I don't know what I want. I know I don't want to hurt either of you and I know that's all I've been doing." I had trouble finding the strength to say the next part. I had trouble breathing. "I kissed Jacob..."

I felt him flinch and I tightend my grip around him. He didn't move.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed

He placed his hands on the side of my face and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. His lips rested on my head where he let out a steady breathe.

"You need time. You need to figure this out yourself, Bella." He rarely called me by my name. Unless I did something or it was infront of Charlie or he was being serious. This was more then serious. This was indeed real. "I don't want you torn between the two you love. There is one or the other and if it's myself, Then. You know I'll be here, forever. I love you, Bella. You know everything. I've told you everything. But if this isn't what you want. Then you need to figure out what it is."

The tears kept coming and he kept brushing them off. He's always so understanding. Never one to try and tear me in two. That's what made this so much harder.

"I need some space..." It felt like a stupid cliche break up scene. "I need time to think. I've already told Jacob this..." I felt him laugh. I looked up to him with my tear stained eyes. "What's so funny?"

"If you hadn't told me you had kissed him, I would have never known. " Great. He felt my discomfort. "Jacob was a good boy today. He was strickly business." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile at the idea of Jacob Black being a 'Good Boy'

He got up in one swift move laying me back down.

"Where are you goin?" Panic. Panic. My heartsinks.

"You said you needed space." He was confused.

"Stay... The night and then tomorrow we'll start the whole space thing. Please, I can't sleep alone tonight." It didn't take much. He was back at my side in an instant.

Craddled in his arm he began to hum me my lullaby. I closed my eyes and started to drift back to sleep. If this Jacob and Edward mess wasn't going to kill me before Victoria did. Then the last weeks of school will.

**A/N:**

There it is! Hope you guys liked it!

Work has been picking up and school has taken up my computer time. i haven't been able to sleep so it Might take a while for my next post. But leave some Reviews and I'll take some requests? I dunno how that's supposed to work but theres your prompt.

This Chapters Music:

**Placebo**-"Special Needs"  
**A.F.I**-"The Killing Light"  
**Nine Inch Nails**-"The Day The World Went Away [Quiet]"  
**Blink 182**-"I'm Lost Without you"  
**Interpol**-"Specialist"

great songs. amazing bands. take a listen!


	7. Crutch

**A/N:** Holy crap! I have been busy! I've worked six days straight and am completely spent! but who has two thumbs and aced his Political Science test? THIS GUY! So I'm excited.

I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever! I hope chapter 7 is a hit. It took me forever to get this done!

"If I owned twilight. I would put velociraptors instead of werewolves. It would be soo much more intense."-A friends of mine when we were talking Twilight from a film major point of view. I think he's right.

I do not own The Twilight Saga. Thought i would have casted Michael Copon as Jacob. The guy's already on swoll patrol and just fits the part. Nothing against little lautner. just sayin.

On with the show!

**Bella's POV**

The morning came and I felt more exhausted then when I went to sleep. My Edward, he was gone. I felt around the bed where he once was. Nothing. The alarm clock told me that if I didn't get ready now I was going to be late for school. I contemplated not even going to school today. It would be easier but it would be a cowards way out.

I quickly hopped into the shower with only time for the cold water. I ran out to grab some clothes. Blue jeans and a plain black shirt with a red sweater. Grabbing my book bag and a poptart I was out the door and at school in time to hear the bell ring.

Everyone was staring at me. Did I have crumbs on me? Every corner I turned all eyes were one me. The attention I didn't want. I could hear their hushed whispers to one another as they stared. As if I wasn't already self concious.

When I got into class it didn't get any better. It actually got a lot worse. They were all in mid conversation then stopped as soon as my presence was known. Lauren had her sarcastic face on.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She walked to her seat as she giggled. What did I miss? Angela walked up to me as if I had died and came back to life! A zombie.

"Are you ok?" She sat down next to me. She always sat next to me in the four classes we had. She was starting to scare me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's everyones deal?"

She looked at me with her face full of confusion. "You and Edward?"

How did she know? I hadn't told anyone yet.

"How?... When did you hear? Did he tell you?"

"No, He didn't say anything actually. Mike actually asked where you were and how you guys were doing and he looked like he was going to bite Mike's head off! So everyone started to figure that you two..." I flinched and she stopped.

"So everyone's starting a huge rumor?"

"So it's a rumor? You guys actually didn't-"

"No, We're done." I sunk into my seat. The news out and true I could feel the eyes on me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Her voice full of sorry. All I could manage was a weak smile. "Are you ok?" I'm sure she knew it was a ridiculous question to ask but it was mostlikely routine. I just nodded. "Wanna get out of here?"

"I wish..." I started to open my back pack when she put her hand on it to stop me. Angela turned to Ben to whisper something. He had a smirk on his face. He smiled at me and gave Angela a quick peck. My heart ached.

"Ok! You ready to take a hit to your social placement?" She smiled.

"We're graduating in two weeks aren't we?" I actually managed a small smile. I had no clue as to what this little girl had in mind.

"Good answer!" The cheer in her voice was starting to rub off on me.

It was gone soon when she pulled me from my seat and walked me down the aisle. The eyes were back on me. We reached Ms. Guntner's desk and Angela quickly took helm of the situation.

"Ms. Guntner, I'm sorry. Bella isn't feeling very well for class." Convincing

Ms. Guntner took one look at me and her face was filled with sympathy.

"I heard. Are you going to be able to make it for class?" I managed to shake my head 'no'

"I take it you'd like to be excused for the day?" I shook my head 'yes'

She took out a note pad. "Actually. Ms. Guntner. I brought Bella to school today and she doesn't want Chief Swan to have to come down. She's been through enough already with work and now with everything else. I was hoping that I'd be excuse as well so that I can take her home." She was quite the actress.

Ms. Guntner thought for a moment and smiled. "I know what 'girl time' looks like when I see it. I can fill out one pass but you'll be marked as a tardy for the day, Angela."

"That's alright Ms. Guntner. Thank you so much!"

Everyone just kept staring. Now I know what Angela ment by 'Hit to my social placement.'

Ms. Guntner turned to me with a hopeful smile. "It's ok, Bella. Edward doesn't know what he's missing." I had to pull all my strength together to fake this smile.

"Thanks again Ms. Guntner!" Angela took my hand and before I knew it we were in the parking lot.

"Thanks for getting me out of class. You really didn't have to take a tardy for the day. I know how you are with that." Everyone including Angela Weber was going beyond the call of duty to help me.

"It's alright, Bella. Do you really think I'd leave you alone at a time like this?" Angela was a god send. "Besides! You heard Ms. G. It's 'girl time'." She made the air quotations and made me laugh.

"What did you want to do?" I didn't have an idea. Maybe she might.

"We can go to my house. My mom wont mind and there I can help you." We continued talking as we walked to the truck. Ben always picker her up for school so it was a given we'd take the 'Bucket Of Rust.' As Jacob-

My heart ached...

"You ok? You keep doing that." Angela eyed me cautiously.

I didn't notice but my arms were across my chest in the same way as it was when Edward had left. It was just as painful.

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologise."

We hopped into the truck and Angela turned to me with the same cheerful smile.

"I have a assortment of Ben and Jerry's and bags of Reese's peanut butter cups."

"Why do we need those?"

She tilted her head. "You haven't had a cry day have you?"

"I... Cried." I did.

"But have you had a 'Cry Day'?"

"What's that?" I didn't know what to expect or what the difference was.

We were in Angela living room about thirty minutes later and I was crying a storm into her couch pillow. We were on the living room floor surrounded by Ben an Jerry ice creams and peanut butter cup wrappers. Angela being the trooper she is just held me as my body went into convulsions of cries.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Maybe if you actually told me why you're feeling like this besides the obvious. Maybe I can help you?" Her smile was one of hope.

Stupid me. We weren't in her house for more then five minutes when she had mention some band. She had started talking about one of their albums that she was going to lend me called _The Sun and The Moon_. That's all it took. I exploded into a cacophony of tears and hiccups.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Ang." I managed to say. Angela smiled and waited. I needed to relax so I can tell her. Well, tell her what I can. It took me ten minutes to be able to get my breathing steady.

Angela just say patiently. I didn't know where to start. I didn't know how I was going to phrase it. I didn't want to give away any mythical creatures or new born army of vampires. If I did Ang would deffinetly try and have me admitted.

"I don't know where to start. It's all just one big mess."

"Start anywhere. What happened with you and Edward?"

It was an inoccent question but my arms instinctively found there way across my chest.

"Well... We're taking a break, I guess. It's not that we don't love each other. We do, It's just. Lately there has been some complications." I couldn't believe I was actually telling Angela all of this. If there was anyone from Forks High that I could trust with anything it would be Ang. "Jacob..." I whispered and my arms tightened their hold on my chest and I could feel my heart sink.

Angela seemed to understand a bit more.

"You love Jacob to." Angela smiled softly. "Sorry, go on."

"No, you're right. I love Jacob to. I always have but I never thought I'd love him in this way. I loved him as a friend. He's my best friend." I closed my eyes to keep the tears from escaping. Angela handed me some more tissues. Thank God for Angela.

"Well, It's alright." I looked at her threw glazed eyes. She continued. "Edward has been your only one since you showed up in Forks. You two both love each other to the point where being away from each other causes so much pain." She was right, The love I have for Edward is one of a very large magnitude. "Like when he left you and for three whole months you were... I don't know. You were-"

"A zombie..." Quiet. Weak

"Yeah..." Angela rested her hand on my shoulder. "When he came back things deffinetly took a turn for some good. He loved you and it was crystal clear that he regreted even leaving. There was so much hurt and sorrow on his face. But, Bella..." She took a deep breathe and I braced myself. "Jacob was the one to wake you up. Jacob brought you out of that three month coma. He actually brought back the color in your face and a smile along with it. Well, an occasional smile." We shared a small laugh. Remembering back when I was the walking dead sent chills down my spine. "I know this is a hard choice to make."

"I haven't seen either of them since yesterday. I told them both I needed space. Time to think and figure things out. I thought it would be easier."

"Something like this is going to take a lot of time. It's a very big decision. You're not going to want to make the wrong one." She sat up and turned to help me. We started to walk towards the kitchen table and I saw a pile of envelopes.

"What's all this?" I asked her sitting at the table.

"Graduation invites. I was supposed to get them done over the weekend. I never got around to them." I sighed.

"Procrastination is a very dangerous thing." Ang laughed and I smiled. I reached across the table and grabbed an envelope.

"Wanna help?" Angela asked and a very encouraging smile appeared on her face.

"Sure! What are friends for!" We both laughed as we got to work sealing the graduation envelopes.

"Thanks for helping me. I don't think I can do _all _of these."

"Don't worry about it." I finished one envelope and set it aside. "Thank you, Ang. For everything."

Nothing was said, just smiles.

We talked a bit more while we we finished up the invites. We made promises to hang out this weekend but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be free. So I told her I would try the best I can.

The next few days went by like routine. Wake up, go to school, come home, cook dinner, sleep. At school it would get a little nerve wracking with everyone under the influence that Edward and I had broken up.

I would see him. In random moments of turning a corner or leaving the cafeteria. But I'd never see him in class. Not that he needed to stay in school. Whats one year of not graduating to a vampire? Everytime I saw him he would be leaving and everytime I'd feel my heart plumitting to the pit of my stomach and my lungs release a pocket of air. I was surprised that I hadn't fainted.

I didn't hear from Jacob. Aside from small comments he'd pass along to his dad. Billy would come over to watch the game with Charlie. All he'd tell me was that he was "busy" with some of his friends and that they were working on a class "project". When Charlie left to get Billy and himself some beers from the fridge Billy smiled softly and whispered "He misses you and says 'Hi Bells'." I smiled.

I had ended up telling Charlie that Edward and I were on a "break". With Charlie the less he knew the better. He was happy with the fact that I was functioning and alive.

It hurt. Everything hurt. There was nothing that could numb the pain. I tried to figure it all out. Like Alice had said. Nothing was working. I was restless. I couldn't sleep.

Before I knew it was Friday morning the sound of my door opening shot me up out of bed. What I saw, who I saw standing in the door way sent me through a whirlwind of surprise, shock and complete happiness.

"ALICE!" I screamed and leaped from my bed into her arms. "What are you doing here?"

She giggled as she set me down. "To take you to school, of course. We've missed a few days and to keep up the good behavior of a 'human' we should probably start going back."

I felt relieved. Maybe things will start getting easier with Alice here.

I wasted no time in getting ready. I didn't wait for the hot water though I really think I should have. I walked out of my bathroom to see Alice sitting on the bed. Despondent. Looking out of the window.

"Is Charlie here?"I asked her moving to my desk to grab my bag.

"Noo..." She had that famous mistivious look on her face. She stayed looking out the window.

"What?" Alice would always do something without taking me entierly into consideration. I walked to the window and looked down. Charlie's cruiser was gone and next to where it usually was parked was a silver volvo.

My heart leaped to my throat.

"Why did you take Edwards car?" I was nervous. I was hoping for a different answer. Different then what I recieved.

She sat up and gave me the pixie smile. Try to get some brownie points.

"Because. I thought it would be more... Convienient for the... Four of us." The pixie smile didn't faulter, Instead. Alice grabbed my hand and rushed me down stairs.

"Alice! I'm not sure if this is a good idea." I tried to pull my hand from her but instead she just stopped. "Bella, It's no big deal! Besides, If you and Edward show up to school together with Jasper and I things might clear up over there."

"But it doesnt- Wait. How do you know?"

The look on her face was too perfect. Funny and some what agitated. I had to laugh.

"No one will suspect a thing! It's like I'm your own PR rep! This will be perfect for your puplic image. You two have stopped dating but you guys are doing fine as friends! for the time being..."

"Alice..." We took off again as she dragged me out to the car. I nearly slipped, dove, tumbled and dropped myself all over the front lawn. But I was fine thanks to Alice. It was only ten feet and took no less then four seconds to get to the car. I needed to walk around with a warning lable.

I walked to back of the car when Alice lightly pushed me forward to the passenger door and motioned for me to go in.

I opened the door and sat down quickly. Don't look at him! Just keep a nice smile on and just keep looking out the- oh who the hell was I kidding. I turned to him and found his eyes already locked on mine. My heart skipped several beats. And then he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Hey." Was all I could breathe out. I missed him, that was for sure.

"Hello. How are you?" he said as he started to drive. Neither Alice or Jasper were speaking.

"I've been good. Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem. It was Alice's idea."

Oh, Well atleast he's doing fine without me. He did say that vampires were easily distracted.

"Any news?" He turned his head to me for a brief moment.

"On?"

"On _our_ situation."

Oh...

"Um, not really?" He exhaled sharply then regained his composure. "I'm sorry, Edward. It's going to take a little bit longer then just a few days."

"No, I'm sorry. You still need time." His crooked smile. "Don't worry about it."

It didn't feel, right. Edward was never pushy in anyway. I never expected him to even ask about it. We had gotten to school in no time.

"Thanks.. Again!" I could feel the blush on my face. Great way to make a scene. I just wanted to go to class. He grabbed my hand lightly to stop me from my escape. Damn.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Is everything ok? I'm sorry if this is hurting you, Edward. I truely am. But-"

"No, It's fine."

His eyes left mine and went to Jasper and Alice's. Edward, My moon. His face full of pain, but only for a moment. In that same second his crooked, beautiful smile reappeared. He lightly place his lips on my head and pulled alway. Almost reluctantly.

"We're meeting with the quileutes tonight. Would It be ok if I came and got you?"

I wanted to say yes. "I dont... think that would be such a good idea, Edward. I'm sorry-"

He set his hand on my cheek and smiled. "Don't worry. It was just a question. I'll see you regardless? I guess Alice is coming to get you?"

"Well, I didn't even know if-" Here comes the pixie.

"Yep!" Alice's smile was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well then." He smiled once more. "Have a good day, Bella. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye..." Quiet. But I knew he heard me.

"Let's get to class." Alice spoke as the bell rang.

"Ok..." I let her drag me towards our building. Never taking my eyes off of Edward as he walked away.

**A/N:** Bam, There it is. I hope you guys liked it. It might be another while before I post chapter 8. I've been working on it... then deleteing it then working on it some more. But you can expect some J&B time.

I may even speed up the time frame to get this going a little faster. I hope you guys don't mind. Some feed back wouldn't hurt guys. Reviews! let me know what you think, What i can do, What you would like to see more or less of or just what you'd like to see period.

my friend says "HALLOW!"

Feed back. Feed back. Feed back.

The music for this chapter:

**Interpol**-"Obstacle 1"  
**The Futureheads**-"Meantime"  
**Weezer**-"Mykel and Carli"  
**Bloc Party**-"She's Hearing Voices"

great songs. amazing bands. TAKE A LISTEN!


	8. Bend The Bracket

**A/N:** Here is ch. 8! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Some reviews really wouldn't hurt (AKA Reviews please!) It would help me with the story tons!

I own nothing twilight. SM does!

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake and Bella, sitting in a-AW! SHIT!" Embry yelled

That was one thing I had that no one else did. Precise aim.

Embry sat there craddling the bloodied gash on his forehead put there by the monkey wrench I had thrown. He was being an asshole!

"What the hell, Jake! I was just being funny!" I handed Embry a towel for his head as he whined. It shouldn't matter. We all heal quickly and he's already lost all his brain cells. So it really shouldn't be a big deal.

"When it comes to Bella, Embry. Your comedy act is not needed." My eyes never left the radiator I was replacing on my rabbit. Remembering the good times I had with my Bella. Well, The one good time. Would have been a lot better if Newton had decided to be a pansy.

Embry, Quil and I were in my garage waiting for a howl, a sign, a warning. We had an encounter earlier this morning with a bloodsucker thats scent didn't belong to any of the Cullens. It wasn't the red headed leech either. Paul, Jared and Sam were out there running a search of its trail. So for the meantime.

"You ever think of, you know. Asking her out on a date?" Quil asked me as he was helping me lift the old radiator out.

"You're going to ask me that? I've tried." The radiator fell to the floor.

"Sure. But now It's an oprotune moment! The bloodsuckers not gonna be around."

"Yeah. Just like I had agreed to do the same. Those are the rules in this... whatever this is." I said walking back with the new radiator.

We continued to piece the car back together. During so Bella wasn't mentioned. It was a comfortable silence.

"I don't get it man. I mean, Don't throw a monkey wrench at me again or anything but!" Embry threw the bloodied towel at me as his gash turned into more of a cut. "There _are_ other girls out there, Jake. I mean crap man! Say if you get Bella. What happeneds if you imprint!"

Dammit...

"Head's up Embry!" Quil shouted as I threw another wrench at Embry. He was able to dodge out of the way.

I was being a little mean to Embry. He did bring up a serious situation that if it did happen... Well let's just not think about that right now.

"I don't see anyone else." The tone in my voice caused Quil's laughter to stop and Embry's eyes to drop into a serious stare.

I was being serious. I didn't see anyone but Bella. I loved her. My heart beats only for her. Every other girl I would see I'd never see their faces. I would never catch on to anything. With Bella, It was like no one else on the planet existed just me and her. So, In a way. It was like I had imprinted on her just that something wasn't clicking. I would be so lucky.

"Alright. Well, Jake. You know you've got us right?" Quil spoke as my friend. Not that we weren't friends but the situation set me back into a time warp. Like it was our freshman year. Before chicks became such a drag. Before we knew vampires existed. Before we could turn into giant, crazed looking dogs. Embry smiled behind him in reasurance. My best friends. From 5th grade until the end.

We finished up in the garage and walked out to the backyard.

"What do you think's going on out there?" Embry asked as we all took a seat in the warn out lawn chairs.

"I don't know, man. I don't think it'll be that big of a problem. It's just one, It's not a Cullen and the track is still fresh. We could probably find it, catch it and kill it by tonight. All in time for dinner." Quil said with a smirk as he leaned back into his chair.

Embry laughed. I wasn't as optimistic as either of them. Sure, we'll catch the damn thing and kill it. But the Cullen's had said that the new born bloodsuckers and the red head were suppose to show up at the clearing the Saturday after Bella's graduation. With this new bloodsucker sounding the alarm it's hard not to feel a suspicious connection between the two. But then, I could be wrong.

"So, What's this I hear about a girl asking you out on a date Embry?" Quil's question drew my attention to a very red faced Embry in mid toss of a lawn gnome I didn't even know we had. Quil dodged the gnome and laughed. "Come on man! Spill!" He continued.

"It's nothing! She's crazy! I hang out with her for an hour at the general store and she's in talks with her friends about how I'm her boyfriend! I swear man, sometimes I think these striking good looks god put on my face is a curse."

Quil and I burst into an uproar of laughter.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Fuck you guys! I think I'm good looking." Embry stood from his lawn chair and started to model himself off.

"Calling yourself good looking is like saying that Helen Keller holds a great conversation!" Quil managed to say while holding his side.

"I think she would!" Embry, Not the brightest terd in the tool shed.

"Do you even know who Helen Keller is, Em?" I asked. My eyes were starting to water.

"Yeah! She's the one chick who was held up in an attic with her family during World War Two! ...Right?"

That sent Quil over his lawn chair. I promptly followed when I fell back onto the grass. Embry, He just stood there a bit confused as to why we were laughing. He was also agitated.

"No! You Dumbass! That was Anne Frank! Helen Keller was the girl who couldn't see or hear." I informed Embry.

"She'd be perfect for ya!" Quil Added.

"I really hate you guys sometimes..." Embry sat back down as Quil and I continued our laugh.

We were in talks of throwing a bonfire soon. Something to get everyone to relax a little bit. Before the big fight. But of course, like clock work. Things around here never let you relax.

We heard it at the same time. We stood up at the same time. A howl that came from... Possibly six miles east. Seth, the youngest in the pack came running out of the woods.

"It's here!" He yelled as he turned back and phased.

We were quick on his heals. On four legs running through the woods. I loved the feeling I got when I was my wolf. I felt unstoppable. Feeling my paws dig through the damp dirt and grass and tossing it every which way. The low snarls from my brothers and I. We were going to kill this bloodsucker. He was a threat to us, to La Pus. He was a threat to my Bella.

_Where'd you last smell'em Seth?_

_He was heading west towards the-_

Seth's thoughts were interupted by the shouts of the others

_Jake! He's doubling back near the Cullen's_

_Are we allowed?_

_We'll deal with it later! Edward will hear our thoughts. Just cut him off!_

Sam's orders echoed through my head as I pivoted my direction towards the east where the Cullen's were. Embry was on my right and Quil to my left. Seth was on the right side of Embry. I was leading the charge.

I could smell him. He was close. I was going to tear him apart my self.

I could see him. He dosen't see me...

_Uh... Jake.. _Seth, trying to ruin the moment

I ignored him. For all I knew the whole new born army could have been a distraction. What if he... If he did anything to Bella!

_Jacob!_ Sam. He wasn't going to take this one. this one is mine!

I lept forward. I had a clear shot.

But something hit me.

Cold

Granite

Like a stone or a statue.

...

...

...

With golden eyes and a stupid fucking hair cut!

_You filthy leech! _I went straight for him.

It was almost like he was waiting for me. Almost like he wanted to kill me as bad as I wanted to kill him.

Almost...

We were at each others throats in no time. I'd swipe, he'd dodge. He'd leap, I'd move. It was almost like a dance. I wasn't planning on stopping until I walked away with his head. Leaving his body behind for his family.

Then he got me. His corpse claws digging into my side as I felt two ribs crack. It hurt. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I was happy enough that he was actually giving me a fight. But I wasn't about to let him see me in pain.

We continued dancing back and forth. Taking quick jabs at one another. Narrowly missing important limbs or beheading.

Then...

Then, he missed a step in our dance and I had the high ground.

I wen't for the kill. His face was priceless. Anger, Fear. I think I even saw acceptance.

I stopped; My jaws around his neck. He never took his eyes off of mine. They were full of... All kinds of emotion. If I didn't know anybetter It was almost like he had wanted me to kill him. Either that or he was hitting on me.

_Jacob! Shit! I can't believe you!_ Sam's voice was booming with fury as he launched me off of Eddie. I let Sam throw me around.

His face, his eyes were so... sad.

I should have killed him.

_You have disappointed, Jacob._ There goes Sam with his lifting speeches.

_What the hell do you expect me to say, Jacob? After what just took place!_ He continue.

I sat up so that I was facing him. I could feel the fur on my back stick up.

_What are you going to do, Sam? Revoke my wolf privileges?_ I turned to see that the corpse had gotten up and left. Stupid bloodsucker.

_I wish I could sometimes, Jacob! Now get your ass out of here! I don't really care where you go as long as you leave the Cullen territory so I can fix this mess you made! _The alpha's words were never to be take as a joke. The feeling it gave me. The weak and powerless feeling made me feel just like it was. Weak and powerless.

There was no point in fighting it so I just ran back to La Push.

There was only one way I could possibly shake this awful feeling.

One person that could make me feel... Better.

I'm going to have to bend the rules a bit.

**A/N:**

Working as fast as i can for CH.9

Hope you guys like it! If not Reviews are always welcome!

This Chapters Music:

**Pinback**-"Barnes"  
**Smashing Pumpkins**-"Doomsday Clock"  
**Blink 182**-"Zulu"


	9. Eyes

**A/N:** Well... It's been a while. Life kind of took over then I had a little trouble with where I was going with the story. I took a little under a year for this to happen soo.. uh... yeah, my bad.

Its here and I hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to write stuff and such.

I still don't own anything Twilight.

* * *

I stood in the school parking lot not too sure as to what happened during the day. I didn't see Edward at all. The last time I saw him was when he was suppose to be walking to class. I didn=t see him in English or Chem. At lunch I took my regular seat next to Angela in the cafeteria but he still didn=t show. Not even Alice or Jasper was there it seemed. Like they all disappeared after we got to school.

Was it me? Did someone get hurt? Did Victoria decide to show up early? I shivered at the thought of Edward and his family fighting twenty or so vampires.

That's when it hit me...

"How am I getting home?" I said out loud thinking I was alone.

"What?"

The voice made me jump. I let out a sigh of relief when I found Angela walking over with Ben.

"Oh, I got a ride with Edw- Alice. They=re not here though… they left early, family thing..." I didn't know what to tell Angela.

She gave me a questioning look. I didn't have the best poker face.

"Can you give us a second?" She said to Ben. He nodded politely and made his way to his station wagon. Angela made her way to me with a meaning in her walk.

"Edward brought you didn't he?"

"And Alice." I responded shyly. "I didn't know! Alice showed up at my door this morning offering me a ride! I didn't know he was going to be driving!"

Angela nodded with a weird smile on her face.

"What happened to space?"

I shrugged. That's all I could do. I had no idea what I was thinking.

"If you need help with all of this I'll be more then happy to chain you to your bed and do your homework for you."

I let out a nervous giggle as Angela smiled. She just might do that.

"I know, I know, I should't have done that." I brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Ben and I can take you home..." Angela paused which made me freeze not wanting to turn around. "Who's that?"

That's when I heard his motorcycle idling in the parking lot. I turned around to catch him getting off the bike and lean against it. I saw the bright, contagious sunny smile spread across his face.

"_That'__s _Jacob" I didn't even have to look at Angela to know her jaw was down.

"Yep." The smile in my voice rang through my ears. I started to walk towards him. "I won't need that ride, Thanks Ang!" I saw her shake her head and smile as I continued towards Jacob.

"Hey there, beautiful." His smile grew wider as I approached him.

"You don't listen to the rules do you?" I laughed.

"Nope. I'm a one of a kind rebel." He took a step forward engulfing me in his bear hug.

"Can't. Breath. Jake."

He let go of me quick and started scanning me over for any bodily injuries. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I looked down trying to hide the pink in my cheeks.

"Where"s the bucket?"

Oh no.

"Uh, Well. Alice, She... She came and picked me up with Jasper."

Don't look to into it. Don't look into it. Don't look into it.

"Edward was with them?" His voice was acidic and full of venom.

I could not lie to him.

"Yes. But I didn't know he was in the car, Jake. I didn't!"

His body went through a quick convulsion and stopped as soon as it started. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When his eyes reopened there was a smile, not the same smile. It was that stupid wolf smile.

"Well, that seems ok."

"Ok? What?"

"Yeah, cause now, you need a ride home." The smile was more of Jacob's now. _My _Jacob.

"Yeah. I sure do." The smile broke across my cheeks.

"Hop on!" Jacob got back on his bike with ease. I looked at the death trap wondering exactly how I was supposed to do this. I managed to wiggle onto the terrifying thing. Jacob handed me a helmet. A stupid looking, heavy helmet.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

Jacob looked at me with an eye brow raised. "Put it on."

"You're not wearing one." Success!

"I can also break my finger right now and it would be healed by the time we got onto the road..."

He had a point. Stupid, but a point.

I took the Helmet, it made my head bobble. I wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist waiting for the push.

"Ready" I could hear his smile

"Go!" I whispered.

We were off and flying out of the parking lot and onto the road. I instinctively clung tighter to Jacob. When I saw the trees around us, the smell of the pine in the air, I smiled. As soon as I realized the sun was shining. I let go a bit, still kept a hold. But I took in a big breath of air and let it out letting my head lean against Jacob's back.

This was perfect.

Everything was so natural. The wind, the smell of the pine and the after rain mist. It was all overwhelming. But in this moment, I don't know if it was the place of mind I've been in, the problems going on or the army of vampires coming to kill me.

Or maybe it was Jacob.

Jacob, my personal sun. The overwhelming happiness he showed me when I needed it. The happiness I never thought I would recognize. Without it, I wouldn't be able to enjoy this right now.

Before I knew it we were outside of my house. I lifted my head from his back as he turned the bike off.

"Well, you're home." I felt him sigh.

I took the helmet off and pressed my cheek into his back. The warmth spilled through his shirt and I could smell the forest. That nature smell.

"You could stay for a bit." I mumbled into his back.

I felt him shift as he turned to look back at me.

"What happened to space?"

I closed my eyes.

"I don't mind." I looked down and saw red on his shirt.

"Oh!"

I felt nauseas as I stumbled off the bike. Jacob's arm caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"You're bleeding, Jacob." I pointed to the giant blood stain on his shirt. "What happened?"

He looked away. I didn't get it. What happened? If something is going wrong out there I want to know, I want to know if I can help.

"We… We caught a scent earlier this morning. It wasn't the red head or any of the Cullen's. We all took off after the trail. We found him and…"

Jacob stopped talking and my heart skipped a beat.

The silver Volvo screeched to a halt and Edward came flying out.

"What are you doing here, mutt." His voice was so acidic. It made my heart drop and my stomach ache."

"Edward… He was just dropping me off." I was cut off by Jacobs booming voice that made me jump.

"I should ask you the same question, or better yet. What the hell was all that about this morning?"

Jacob spoke in an odd tone. He gently pushed me aside as he made his way towards Edward. To my surprised, Edward was the first to break eye contact. He looked down at the floor as if he had never seen that patch of grass before.

"Jacob, I think it would be better if we didn't talk about this in front of Bella."

I've had enough.

"No. I want to… I need to know what happened. This all involved me! I'm at danger! I'm the target! So stop keeping things from me! Pretending like I can't tell that something is being hidden from me! Just tell me!"

I took in a breath. I was light headed and felt dizzy. Edward must have known because before my body could fall his hand was behind my back keeping me up. Jacob growled but stopped.

Edward let out a sigh and let his hand fall.

"Jacob and I got into a bit of an argument." Edward took in a breath, not that he needed it and continued. "First of all… The wolves shouldn't have been on our land."

Edward shot hate beams at Jacob."

"That's such bullshit!" Jacob took a step forward towards Edward. I could see his shoulders shaking. Jacob look to me and started to speak in a low, dangerously calm voice. "I ran into him while I was chasing the other leech. Edward got a little wiry and started to fight."

Edward looked Jacob dead in the eye. I could feel the tension between them. It was hard to breath.

"You damn mongrel! If you and your pack of dogs hadn't shown up, we would have caught him!"

Jacob started to talk but stopped. The worst expression I've ever seen on Jacob's beautiful face quickly spread across it. An expression full of anger, hate, Fear and a bit a lunacy.

They had a stare down that may have taken fifteen seconds but felt like forever. I couldn't speak. The hate they shared for each other had gotten to the point where it was hard to ignore.

"You know who that was…" Jacob's voice was quite and rough. His eyes full of anger as he stared down Edward.

Edward just closed his eyes. He opened them with fear, but it didn't seem like the fear was from Jacob.

"Yes."

My heart stopped, my breathing started to become shallow. I felt warmth around my waist. It was Jacob's arm holding me up. Edward flinched and continued.

"His name is Jeremiah. He was once a part of the Volturi. He even left around the same time Carlisle did. They were their own coven for a while. The helped each other. Carlisle even helped him control Jeremiah's power to the point of absolution."

"What's his power?"

Edward let out a sigh before he spoke. "Manipulation of the mind."

Jacob swallowed. I grabbed onto him. Edward continued.

"Carlisle and Jeremiah were as close as brothers. But when Carlisle wanted to change his ways, Jeremiah saw that as a weakness. Carlisle and Jeremiah fought. Jeremiah could have easily ended Carlisle. Jeremiah would toy with Carlisle. Making him think things were there that really weren't, making his fears a reality. That's just to name those that can be mentioned." He stopped and looked at me. "We don't know why he is here, but he can be a threat. Not even the Volturi can find him, and they've had their problems with Jeremiah.

"Is he after Bella? Is he with the red headed leech?" Jacob asked, bringing me in closer to him. I didn't mind, I felt safe. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm not sure. To be honest, we're not sure what he's doing. All we know is he should be dead... or ash as you put it."

I felt dizzy. I didn't want this to happen. Not only Victoria and an army of vampires, but now a random rogue vampire named Jeremiah that can control the mind and may or may not be after me.

"We'll need to talk, you know that right?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, tonight. My family and I need some time to hunt. We will need to focus on Bella. We don't want to leave anything at risk so we'll be at the clearing at midnight."

I felt Jacob tense and nod.

"I'll tell Sam."

Edward gave a nod and turned to me.

"Good night, Bella." A weak smile and he was in the Volvo and up the road.

I let out a small smile. I held on a bit closer to Jacob. The moment seem to pass quickly because the street lights had turned on.

"Hey…" Jacob's voice was soft. His hand lifted my chin. I didn't even know it but I was crying. He brushed a tear away. I sniffled. "You're going to be OK. I wont let anything happen to you."

I forced a smile and let my head rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. The warmth made me feel safe.

"I have to go tell Sam. I'll send the first person I see back, OK?"

"No!" I held on tight to him.

"What is it?" He asked running his hand up and down my back.

"St-stay… At least until Charlie gets home." I pulled away and looked up at Jacob with pleading eyes.

Jacob stared back with a small smile.

"Well, if you insist." He laughed a bit and I managed to smile.

We walked to the door and made our way in. I didn't know what tomorrow was going to bring. But I did know that right now, with all of this mess going on around me. With Jacob, I was happy.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry again for the lateness of this story. I will have Chapter 10 out within the next two weeks.

This chapter was brought to you by the sweet sounds of the following bands:

**GOB**-"Oh! Ellin"  
**Incubus**-"Mexico"  
**The Killers**-"My List"


	10. In Transit

**A/N:** Here it is, Chapter 10. Things are starting to pick up since I know what I'm doing now.

Reviews! Those are rad, LEAVE DEMS!

I own nothing!

* * *

_Days go by and I find myself feeling weak._

_There's nothing I can do. I sit and wait._

_Days go by and I can't help but think._

_Would it be better if I let myself sink?_

_The ones I love will cry._

_My family if they get in the way._

_My friends, they'll all die._

_If she gets her way on the next day that goes by..._

* * *

I could see the snow falling into the piles around me. The cold gave an unsafe feeling. I looked around. The gloomy sky covered everything. There was no where I could go. I heard a growl from the trees. I stared into them but I couldn't see a thing. It got louder and louder and louder. Then I saw the reason for the growl. She was there, fire in her hair with the sadistic smile on her face. The smile grew bigger as she got closer. I couldn't run, I couldn't move. She inched closer to me. The smile stretched from ear to ear. I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"Bella..." She whispered.

Then she made her move.

"Bella!"

I shot straight up out of bed, clinging to my sheets.

That may have been the worst nightmare by far. I've had at least one every night. Call it panic, worry or fear. The last few weeks had been tormenting. I hadn't seen my sun or my moon. The last time I saw Jacob we watched some special on the food network and I fell asleep. He was gone when I woke up.

Edward... The last time I saw him we left on... odd terms.

Someone else was here. Jeremiah. It wasn't for sure what he was here for but the fact that he was here launched a threat.

I missed them both. My heart ached. When did all of this become such a mess?

"Bella!" A raspy whisper from my window sill made me jump. My stomach flipped and my heart leaped up into my throat. I muffled a scream as I turned to see who was there.

"Shush! Easy! It's just me!"

It was Embry.

I was puzzled.

"Embry? What the heck are you doing here?"

Embry, who was hanging outside of my window lifted himself up forward so he was hanging on the windowsill.

"I'm here to pick you up now get your stuff and lets get."

He rubbed his eyes a bit. From the looks of him I could tell he hadn't gotten much sleep.

I couldn't fight myself, it slipped out.

"Where's Jacob?"

Embry rolled his eyes a bit leaning against the windowsill

"He'll meet us at the clearing."

"Is he alright?" I asked fighting a crack in my voice. Trying to hope for the best.

The look on Embry's face was almost disgust and anger.

"Oh, now you're worried about him?"

It felt like a knife through my chest. I blinked already fighting back a tear. As much as it hurt I honestly felt like I deserved it.

Embry closed his eyes and let out a small sight. He ran his hand over his face. He looked as if he regretted saying it. But even still, I deserved it.

"He's been busy. He's been on a lot of double shifts watching over your house." Embry said trying to vindicate himself or make light of the situation.

"Its OK."

Another sight from Embry as I looked the other way. I felt a tear fall onto my cheek.

"Grab your stuff. Dress warmly, its really cold. I'll be waiting outside."

He hopped down from the windowsill. I took a few minutes to let out a few more tears. Even though I knew he could hear me.

I took Embry's words deeply into consideration. I wore some jeans with my converse, a long sleeve shirt, a red sweater and one of Charlie's work jackets.

I ran downstairs and got into Embry's truck.

I stared out the window for most of the drive. He would make some small talk with the Mariners playing so poorly and some girl at school he had met and was invited to her prom.

"Holy crow!"

Embry fumbled with the steering wheel as he looked back at me.

"What? What the hell happened?"

I looked at him, pale faced. My skin crawling and my eyes full of fear.

"...Prom." I whispered.

Embry had stopped the car at this point. He turned to the Windshield and promptly burst into an uproar of laughter.

I looked at him with an embarrassed look.

"What's so funny?"

He spoke in between laughing.

"We're getting ready to fight an army of vampires and you of all people are worried about prom?"

I looked down at the ground. Blush had already covered my face.

"Well, look if its any consultation, I'm probably not going to be able to go to anyone's prom." He continued.

I shook my head. Wanting to get off topic.

"Its ok... I've already been to prom once."

"With Cullen?" There was acid in his tone. It made my heart flip around.

I remembered that day. After everything with James had happened. Everything Edward had done for me prior to that night.

I was so in love with him.

I drifted off. Embry could have gotten into a car accident and I wouldn't have noticed.

When did things become so difficult.

"We're here!" Embry yelled.

We had parked off to the side of the road.

I walked out of the car walking onto the grass towards the tree line when a small little pixie girl, beautiful in the moonlight came walking out.

"Hi Bella!" She said with the normal enthusiastic voice. She turned to Embry. "Mutt.."

Embry was phased already when I heard a growl from him and a hiss from Alice.

"Stop! Don't even start!" I yelled.

The two of them stopped their banter and both turned to me. Embry looked back at Alice before he took off into the woods. Alice walked back over to me with a smile, practically jumping.

"Ready?" She smiled

I knew what was going to happen.

The ground was moving so fast. She had told me to close my eyes but I of course opened them. Alice had thrown me on her back and took off towards the clearing. Thank god it was only just a few seconds. Any longer and I would have ruined her perfect marble skin with the chicken noodle Charlie and I had for dinner.

The clearing was in an uproar, not a bad one. They were training. From the looks of it, it was Carlisle and Jacob.

My Jacob...

I watched intently as the two fought. It looked like a dance. Where I thought Jacob would easily snap Carlisle limb off, Carlisle would move. When Carlisle had his arms around Jacob, Jake would slip out and find the better ground.

"Come on, He's worried." Alice spoke in a quite whisper. Not like it would have helped.

From across the field I could see him looking towards us. His eyes set like stone on me.

I got to the group, I saw an unfamiliar face. A tiny girl, brunette hair. Very quiet.

"That's Kim."

The voice made me jump. I turned to fine... No, it couldn't be.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?"

His smile was bright even in the dark.

"Yup! I'm one of the pack now!"

The happiness in his tone made me smile softly. But if I remembered correctly, Seth was only fourteen? It worried me.

"You're not training, are you?" I asked.

His face fell, like he was told he wasn't invited to a party.

"No. Sam wont let me fight the vamps. But I do have a job! To protect our land! ...While everyone else is where the danger is." His face lit up and fell after the last sentence. I wish I could have comforted him on that topic, but I was relieved when he told me he wouldn't be in harms way.

"Leah gets to part take in all the fun." He mopped gesturing behind me to the line of wolves.

Leah's wolf was snow white with hints of grey. I knew which one she was because as soon as her name was dropped, her eyes were locked on mine and her lips curled showing off her teeth in the moonlight.

I swallowed and let out an uneasy breath.

"Its ok, She's been... a bit of a bitch lately."

I turned back to Seth as he smiled.

"Seth Clearwater! I've never heard you with such a foul mouth." My jaw dropped in surprise and a bit of humor.

"Sorry, the pack is wearing off on me."

I rolled my eyes as I smiled. Seth walked me over to the rest of the group. We kept a cool neutral front sitting away but in between the wolves and the vampires. My families.

I had fallen asleep, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Seth..." I mumbled. "Stop... You've already told me about your ant farm." I groaned turning away from the cold touch...

"I heard that conversation. He seems like a good kid."

The voice rang the Christmas bells in my ear. I turned around to see my moon crouching over me, protectively.

"I.. Edward..." Was all I could get out. Stupid daze...

He smiled the crooked smile. I smiled as I stood up.

"Am I... Are we?" I stumbled with the words.

Edward nodded.

"I'm taking you home."

I took a look around the clearing and noticed everyone was gone. I looked to the tree line and saw the russet wolf, my Jacob.

He lowered his head and I heard Edward let out a small huff of laughter. I turned back to him.

"What?"

"He says goodnight... and a few other things."

I was confused. I turned back to the tree line and Jacob was leaving.

"Jacob..." I whispered.

I could feel the silence ground around us. I looked back to Edward and smiled.

"Well, let's get out of here." I smiled. He smirked.

We left the clearing via vampire speed, which still made me nauseous no matter who was running. Edward had parked his volvo close to the tree line and from there we drove home.

He parked out front of my house. The silence had followed from the clearing. I didn't know what to say, I had no idea where we stood. We were once together and now... Things have changed.

"The fight's coming up soon..." He said, emotionless. I turned to him to catch his gaze as he turned to face the windshield.

"Don't remind me..." I felt everything weighing down on my heart, I had to let it out. "Don't fight!" I exclaimed with a bit higher volume then I needed.

Edward turned to me with a confused look.

"But I am fighting for you." His voice was low.

"I don't... I don't want anyone to fight for me. I'd rather have her come take me and save all of you!"

"Bella, I've already told you. Without you there would be no reason for me here... I will do anything in my power to save you, so will my family and so will the wolves." He paused.

I hadn't noticed this before, but his eyes were black. Which if I remembered correctly means he hadn't fed.

"I know that... I just.. I wish there was more I could do. Like be a distraction, put me out in the middle of the field!" I hoped.

He looked directly at me.

"No." Was all he said.

Shoot!

"Well..." It was hopeless. He was going to be putting his life at risk a long with his family. It didn't seem right, them doing all the work. There must be something I could have done.

"There has to be something..." I pleaded.

Edward sighed.

"There's no getting you off this topic, is there?" He asked.

I smirked and shook my head no.

"At least let me be at the fight."

He looked at me like I had just insulted him.

"No, definitely not." It was almost a his.

"Eh- ..No.. No. I need to be there, Edward. If all of you are risking your lives I should at least be there, just in case."

"Just in case what? She needs an easy pick or so one of the newborns can take you for themselves? This isn't a game, Bella. The wolves and my family can do this because we are built to. You are just a human."

The words struck a nerve. I looked down, trying to stop the tears before they could spill onto my cheeks.

Edward... He had never talked down to me like that.

"Bella..." He whispered.

"No, you're right. I'm just a human. That's all I am. I'm just a human that went to Italy to save someone she loved! I'm just a girl, that for a human; I honestly think can at least to the smallest help against an army of vampires!" I let everything out.

Edward stared at the dashboard.

"That's not what I meant." He was quiet.

"Then what did you mean, Edward! What is it?" I had never felt such anger for someone. I felt my arms shaking as my voice cracked at the end of that.

"You... I can't risk someone I love so dear. The thought of you being in harms way."

His face, I knew he didn't mean those words. They still hurt nonetheless. But I understood what he was trying to say.

"You are my only reason for living, Bella. Without you... I don't want to live in this world." He finally looked up at me and if those eyes could cry, he would have shed a tear in that moment.

"Edward... You can't keep me out of this. I am the reason for all of this so I need to be apart of it." I wanted to hold on to him, hold him close. I kept wishing, trying to find a way that it would work out for the both of us.

"Wait..." His eyes moved from the floor to me. "I have an idea."

Edward tilted his head.

"We can both be away. I wont have to worry about you getting hurt."

Edward stopped me from continuing and looked at me with a confused look.

"You're worried about me?"

In that moment, I realized. There was still something there. Edward would never leave my heart... And if anything had ever happened to him, if he were to fall... I just... I just don't want to think about.

I nodded a yes to him.

He leaned back in his seat.

"Have you spoken to Jacob?"

I shook my head no.

The strangest expression came across his face after that.

"You can be near the fight... not in it."

"OK..." I whispered, knowing I wasn't going to get much more then what he was saying.

"I will be with you, We'll make camp the day before. I will keep you posted on what is going on."

"But-" I interrupted. "How are you?" He stopped me with his crooked smile and pointed to his head. How could I forget.

I smiled.

"So its me and you, a tent. Far away from the action but within helps reach?"

He nodded a yes.

"Any chance I could possibly-"

"No..."

"But what if-"

"No." He laughed faintly at the end. He got out of the car and was opening my door in that second. I walked out and started walking towards the house. He had jumped up through my window and was back opening the front door.

I walked into my room, and took a quick shower and got ready for bed. Sweats and one of Charlie's old Mariner's shirts.

Edward was still there. His gaze was out the window. I cleared my throat and he slowly turned around. The crooked smile I could love forever.

"I'll be leaving now." He said walking towards me.

"But..."

"You need rest... and we need to play fair, right?" He looked over to the window and back to me. He smiled again and gave me a small kiss on my cheek that sent a shiver up my spine. I closed my eyes and took in a quick breath.

"Edward..." I whispered as I turned.

But he was gone.

I heard the Volvo start up and take off up the road. I walked over to the window to try and see what he was looking at.

Under the moon light I could make him out. It was just him, no one else. I could feel his eyes on me. The russet wolf was my guard for tonight, my Jacob.

"_We need to play fair, right?"_ Edwards voice rang out.

I reached for the window to close it and I caught Jacob's wolf sit up and walk out of the tree line.

"Goodnight, my Jacob." I smiled. My voice was quiet, but I knew he heard me.

A satisfied Jacob wolf sat back down and let out a small howl. I even think I saw his tail wag.

I closed my window, turned off my light and laid down. I closed eyes. The smile on my face was genuine. I fell asleep to quiet, soothing howls.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Review! Next Chapter should be out soon!

This chapter's music influences:

Mark Hoppus-"_In Transit_"

Stars-"_Take Me To The Riot_"

Death Cab For Cutie-"_Transatlanticism_"


	11. Luno

**A/N:**

What's cracking yo? Here's chapter 11. I figure a few more chapters and then that's a wrap. That means I have a lot to bring up. I hope you guys are having fun. Hey, **REVIEWS **would be awesome! There are these things called **REVIEWS** and they make me feel good about myself! Specially when they are positive! Just saying...

I own nothing Twilight.

* * *

"Bella! Wake up!"

Even in sleep I could recognize Charlie's voice.

"Bells, You have a phone call!"

His voice carried from the kitchen up to my room like he was in there with me.

I slowly sat up, rubbing the blur out of my eyes.

There was a silence followed by Charlie clearing his throat.

"Its Jacob..."

I threw the covers off and ran down the stairs... Then tripped and the last few.

"Oof!" I landed on the side of hip against the wall, luckily the right side of my butt took most of the impact and most likely a very big bruise.

Charlie came running around the corner, frantic.

Oh, dad.

"Bells! You alright?" He helped me to my feet.

"Yeah! Fine!" I said as I limped to the phone.

I heard Charlie huff something along the lines of 'Kids these days...' But I was too busy finding the phone. I would loose a phone with a cord attached to it.

"Hey, Jake!" A rushed breath fell out after the greeting. I heard his voice laugh and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Hey, Bells! You alright? I heard a thud."

"Oh... Yeah, I'm fine..." Play it cool, no need for embarrassment.

"You fell down the stairs didn't you?"

I blushed. Over the phone, I blushed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Are you going to get to the point of this phone call?" I teased.

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing today because we're having a bonfire down here at the Rez. I wanted to know if you would like to come."

This smile was not going away. It was only getting bigger.

"Uh, sure!" Easy, don't be that girl. "I mean, sure, yeah. I've got nothing to do today. I'd like that."

That was... better?

Jacob laughed over the phone, booming and deep as always.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at five?"

"That sounds good, gives me time to make dinner for Charlie."

"Alright, it's a date!" His voice had such happiness in it.

Silence fell over the phone. It wasn't forward. I didn't really mind it. It just didn't really help.

Jacob mumbled as he tried to cover himself up,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. If its weird I can send Embry to get you or you don't have to come." He rambled on until I cut him off.

"Jake, its fine." I put as much of a smile into my next words as possible. "I'll see you at five."

I heard a small laugh. "I'll see you at five." The smile could be heard through the phone. My own sun.

I hung up and walked back to the living room.

"So?" Charlie. The cop.

I stopped and turned to Charlie and shrugged.

"I'm gonna go hang out down at the reservation with Jacob. Their having a bonfire". I started going up the stairs when Charlie stopped me.

"Wait, wait... No you're not." He stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me.

"What? Why? Its just Jacob, you know he's not going to do anything."

"Bella..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Dad! Neither will his friends! They see me, like, a sister!"

I tilted my hip and placed my hand on it. Defensive.

"Its not the boys I'm worried about." He cleared his throat and I swore I heard something along the lines of 'I doubt." and 'sister thing. I just waited for him to finish.

"I'm sure you've seen this in the news papers or maybe on the news. There's been a lot of people disappearing up in Port Angeles and now local. I've had to go up there almost every day this week. People are being murdered." He looked up at me. I could see the wear and tear the investigations had been doing to him

My heart stopped. I needed to play along even though I knew.

"Really? Well, has anyone from Forks gone missing?" I asked.

"One, a boy. But that doesn't matter. You're not going down there tonight. Maybe Jake can come up here." He walked away towards the kitchen. I ran down.

"Dad! That's, come on! Nothing is going to happen to me! He's coming to pick me up anyway." He shook his head as he took a beer from the fridge. "And you've seen the size of Jake and his friends! Do you really think anyone is going to mess with me with six foot four inch, muscled... toned.. Guys around me!" I kind of went a little overboard with that one. I don't know what took over me.

Charlie didn't know either. The look on his face told me.

"I'll be fine. I'll even call you ever few hours." I continued.

"Every hour."

"Every three hours."

"Every two."

I stared at him, hip tips and hand on my side. That got the point across.

"Fine, once when you get there. Three hours after that and when you're on your way. If I don't hear anything or if your so much as five minutes late, I'm going down there with my shotgun and a complete disregard for my jurisdiction."

I had never seen Charlie so protective. But I've also never seen Charlie so... Tired.

"I promise, dad." I told him, the truth. He deserved that at least.

With a nodded he sent me on my way.

I ran back up stairs and sat on my bed.

Things were more real then they appeared to be. How many people exactly? Who all have "disappeared." I knew otherwise, they didn't disappear. Their lives were taken from and forced to join an army. An army that was being sent to kill me.

My body shook in the thought of it. Just a few short days there was going to be a war.

I closed my eyes trying to shake the thought away. I sat up and walked over to my bathroom.

I slipped out of my clothes and hopped into the shower. The cold water sent me into a little convulsion from the chills.

When the hot water hit I closed my eyes. My body ached. There was just so much.

Too much.

I cut the water off and stood there. Not thinking, not moving. I just stood there.

Should I cry? I've done that already.

Should I scream? That would worry Charlie.

Should I just run away?

That thought seemed to stick there for a while, it would make everything better for everyone.

Except Edward...

'_You are my reason for existing..._'

I shook that thought out of my head as soon as it started. A strand of hair landing onto my cheek. I tucked my lip in and decided to stop thinking for a while.

I grabbed the towel hanging and wrapped it around myself. I wiped the steamed window and looked at myself, I mean really looked at myself.

I looked like death.

"So much for beauty sleep..." I said pulling at the sleep drained skin under my eyes.

When I walked back into my room I covered my mouth to stop the scream from coming out.

Edward was in my room, lifting a piece of the floor board.

"Oh..." Was all he could say. His eyes went back to the floor, but they lingered on me for a vampire second.

He cleared his throat as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, I had figured you had brought a change of clothes in there with you." Still looking at the floor. I couldn't help but blush, he was being such a gentlemen.

"Um... Yeah, I should do that more often." I laughed out of nervousness.

"I'll... I." He didn't even finish his sentence. He gave me a small smile and turned back out the door. I heard him whisper "Alice!" before he hit the floor.

I smiled a bit. Standing there. Then I realized all I had on was a towel... Then the rush of embarrassment blush came back to my face. I took the opportunity to get ready.

I could hear them hissing at each other outside.

"You saw her in her towel didn't you?" Alice spoke

"That's starting to get very annoying, Alice." Edward say with a bit of a laugh.

I heard a squeak.

"Ha! And... You liked it!" Alice giggled

"Alice!" Edwards voice changed. It was angry.

I heard Alice sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'll go say bye, I'll meet you at home."

I had my jeans on and threw on my black shirt by the time Alice had hopped up. I stood there acting it all up.

"Oh, hey! Alice!" I said happily.

"I already know you know, Bella." She said sitting down. I just nodded.

"What's going on with him? I know this... whole mess between him an Jacob and I is... Well." She cut me off.

"He's hurt, Bella. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not going to sit here and not defend my brother. He loves you. He's scared."

"Scared?" I sat down next to Alice.

She let out a sigh.

"He's going to know I told you, and he's going to be very upset with me." She stood up to leave, but I placed a hand on her knee.

"Please..." Was all I could manage to say.

Alice sat back down and turned to me.

"He knows he's losing you... Well, that's what he thinks. Its not for sure who you're going to end up with. Honestly, Bella. You're changing your mind almost every minute. One moment I can see you as clear as day and the next I can only see bits a pieces."

She was right. At this point in time I didn't know what I was doing. I knew I was tormenting both of them, it wasn't right. I hated myself for this. It was selfish and horrible.

"There is something else..." Alice's eyes dropped to the floor.

I looked down to where she was staring and saw a piece of floor board propped up. I knelt down but Alice got their first and in one quick swoop took the floor board and the contents of what was under.

"Alice, come on. That's theft!" I stood up.

"So? I'm a vampire. What are you going to do?" She smirked.

I rolled my eyes and left my hand out for Alice to give me what she had found.

"No... I can't. This is what Edward had come in for. He just got a little.. Preoccupied when you came out in such a ...Nice choice in clothing."

I blushed again, a bit annoyed.

"Alice! Just give me whatever it is! Please!" I begged. I even gave her the sad little puppy eyes. She couldn't say no to those.

"No." She said bluntly.

Well, that;s not the first time I've been wrong.

"Well... At least tell me what it is." I sat back down on the bed. My hands on my knees and my head. There was literally nothing I could do. For anything or for anyone. I was just _human_.

The picture that appeared in front of my eye sight made my breath escape me and my heart jump up into my throat and my stomach flip, all at once. Like I had scene a ghost.

It was the picture Esme had taken of me and Edward at my birthday party last year.

My jaw dropped, my eyes started to fill with tears. With a shaky hand, I took the picture from Alice.

"Where..." My voice cracked.

"He didn't want to get rid of it but he also didn't want you to hurt when he left, so he hid it. He thought maybe if he did, by the time you had found it you would have moved on." Alice sat next to me. I felt her cold hand on my back.

"You.. Was he taking this?" I turned to Alice as a tear fell onto my cheek. Alice brushed it away.

"Yes." She said without breaking her eye contact with me.

"Why?" My voice cracked again. Why would he be doing this?

"Like I said before, he's scared he's going to lose you. He doesn't want you to dwell. He's convinced himself that he is going to lose you." She let out a small sigh. I could tell it was hard for Alice telling me all these things.

"Lose me? Where am I going?" I looked at Alice, desperate and confused. A few more tears fell.

"To Jacob..." Her voice was quiet. She looked down and I looked away.

I sat there and cried. I didn't know what I could do, there was nothing. I wanted so much to just go to him and tell him everything was going to be alright, that he had it all wrong.

But he could be right...

* * *

I had asked Alice to leave. I sat there for hours.

Staring at the lifted floor board, its contents empty.

I had asked Alice to let me keep it, but she had reminded me of the reason she had to take it.

He was trying to get rid of everything. He had put all his chips in, if I even had that right.

I don't know!

If I thought before that things were coming down on me. I could literally see the walls breathing with weight, expecting them to fall at any minute.

I felt around my bed and gripped the sheets. Another hurt filled rush of tears and sobs came rushing out.

Everything...

Everything hurt.

I couldn't control my breathing.

I had to hurt someone.

I grabbed my blanket and held it to my face.

To muffle the scream.

It went on for forever, or at least it felt like it.

Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Just a second!" I sniffled as I ran to the bathroom to wash my face.

"Bells? Honey? Jacob's here."

Oh crap! I rushed in and out of the bathroom.

"Oh! Dad! I didn't make anything to eat!" I stopped mid stride, catching myself against the wall.

"It's fine I'll order a..."

I stared at him.

"A grilled chicken salad?"

I smiled softly. I ran to give Charlie a hug and ran back out, stopping on the porch.

I could hear Jacob's rabbit idling in the driveway. If I go, should I go? I can't just leave Jacob like that. Its just a hang out. I'm already staying with Edward during the fight.

...Oh crap.

Jacob surprised me when he walked into my line of vision.

"You ok?" His eyes were dark and his jaw was tight. He looked amazing. He dressed up nice. Well, nice for what he's used to wearing. At least he had a shirt on this time.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just making sure Charlie had dinner covered." I spoke weakly.

That cause an alarm in Jacob. His eyes squinted and his head gave a tilt.

I had to do something. So I gabbed his hand.

"Come on! I haven't been in the rabbit in forever!" I said as I walked us to the car.

"Did you fix it since the last time?" I turned smiling up at him as I asked.

The sun was on his face.

"I... Wait, what was wrong with it last time?" He asked stopping mid step, his hand still in mine.

"It was slow." I grinned teasingly.

Jacob's laugh was addictive. I loved it.

* * *

The drive there was quiet, small talk. It wasn't awkward or weird. It was soothing. A comfortable silence.

There were a lot of people outside Jacob's house when we got there.

"What's going on?" I asked. I felt nervous.

"Its ok, The pack is just finishing setting up." I smiled and stepped out, I followed.

I saw Embry, Paul, Jared. They past by me in a hurry.

"Hey, Bella!" Embry yelled as he ran back into Jacob's house. I smiled and waved.

"Hey, Bella!" Another one. It was Seth. His glowing face and youthful smile.

"Hey, Seth!" I smiled. "What's going on?"

"Its awesome! I'm excited you made it! We both get to hear the Quileute legends!"

He turned his gaze to Jacob. The look in his eyes was as if he had met his idle.

"See ya, Jake!" Seth ran off towards the beach.

I slowly turned to Jacob

"Quileute legends? Jacob, am I suppose to be here?" I stared up at him and he just laughed.

"Bella, its fine! They don't care. You already know what we are. You're an honorary pack member tonight." He wrapped his arm around me turning me towards the beach. We walked together, side by side. His arm over me. I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Jake..." I protested.

"Bells, for the last time. You're fine, ok?" He looked at me, that trademark Jacob Black stare back.

I smirked and shook my head.

"Alright, if you say so."

Before I even knew it. There was a fire in the center of the sand, the ocean just a few feet away.

Quil and Embry were eating what was left of the hot dogs. Paul was sitting on a beach chair and behind him Sam Uley walked towards the fire with Billy and old Quil.

Sue Clearwater trailed behind them. I guess she took Harry's spot on the council.

From the tree like next to us, Leah came walking out towards Jacob.

"Jacob, you..." Then she say me.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Bella, you remember Leah."

I smiled and waved, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

She gave a disgusted look "That's cute, do you do that in front of all the guys before you break their hearts?" She stared at me, with anger and hate.

"Leah! Laps, now!" Jacob yelled, it made me jump.

Leah spat on the ground before she turned back into the tree line.

I tried to stop any tears from coming, I swallowed and turned away from Jacob. But before I knew it, his arms were around me and I was leaning into him.

"She's a bitch." He said as his hand rubbed circles into my back.

"She's right..." I sobbed quietly.

Jacob lifted my chin and shook his head.

"She's not... ok? You don't let anything effect you and what you do. She's pissed and she kind of has a right to but that was just rude."

I nodded as he wiped away a tear from my cheek I didn't even notice.

Tonight must have made a new record in tears for me.

We continued on the night with everyone gathering around the fire.

Stories were told of the legends of the Quileute wolves. There were so many and they were so interesting.

And long...

Seth Clearwater was completely engulfed by the stories Billy and old Quil were telling all us. Even Jacob, who next to me had a smile I hadn't see on him before. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

"Alright! So that's a wrap? Cause I'm hungry, who wants burgers!" Embry yelled after the last story.

"Embry?" Sam called as he looked towards Embry.

"Yeah?"

"Laps, now."

"Aww... man." Embry shuffled into the woods. I heard the wind still and the loud thuds of Embry's wolf running deeper into the forest.

"We should probably call it a night here, Bella Swan has her graduation tomorrow." Billy smiled at me as I looked down to hide my smile.

A loud uproar from a few of the guys.

"Woo!"

"Awesome!"

"I gradumuated to!"

The bonfire ended and everyone headed home, with a few heading off into the woods.

In the car, Jacob had a bit of a look to him.

"What is it?" I asked

He shook his head.

"Nothing really. There was this story I wanted to hear tonight, but I guess not." He smirked as he turned onto the road.

"Well, lets hear it." I turned myself towards him, smiling. "Come on! I loved the other ones."

"Yeah, but I don't say it as amazing as my dad does."

"I'll like it either way." Brought out the heavy artillery. "Please, Jake?" I even pouted.

Jacob laughed and shook his head. He stalled a bit, but the glare took care of that.

"Alright, alright!" He smiled and continued. "It's the story of the warrior Luno. He was a Quileute wolf that himself up for everything. Luno fought for what was right and what he loved. Specially his daughter, Takuha. Takuha was no more then eighteen when she fell in love with another tribe warrior Klo Kwai. Luno saw Klo Kwai and saw, weakness and shame. Mostly because he was with his daughter." Jacob cleared his throat and adjusted his hands on the steering wheel. "Klo Kwai knew of Luno's disapproval and asked that he shadow Luno on a hunting trip. Luno had agreed, but had planned on killing Klo Kwai along the way. Takuha had spent the night with Klo Kwai and had given him a strand of her hair. The morning of the trip, Luno saw the strand of hair wrapped in deer skin and hung around his neck. They were getting ready to leave when Luno's wife came out of their home crying. I mean, hysterically. Takuha and three other of the tribes people had gone missing. Klo Kwai had spent no time, he cut right and turned into the tree line and made started to track. Luno was hot on his tail. It was as if they were racing to see who would save her first."

Jacob's eyes never left the road but I could see the nostalgia in his eyes. It made me smile.

He continued.

"They found foot prints and started following the tracks they made. Luno was trying to one up Klo Kwai and Klo Kwai was trying to one up Luno. It took them a few hours but after a while, they found Takuha. She was being held by two pale men surrounded by the drained remains of the other three Quileute people."

"Cold ones?" I asked, I didn't notice how much this story had me until I asked that question. I was practically on the edge of the seat.

Jacob smiled and nodded a yes. "They would bicker. The two men, would argue just a few feet away from the women they both loved. Klo Kwai had stopped Luno before he ran out. And told him instead of fighting, they needed to work together. Despite Luno's instinct, he himself knew that he couldn't take on the three leech." He stopped. "Vampires, by himself. So they formulated a plan. They had given it their valiant effort but to no avail. Luno attacked the one closest to him and Klo Kwai attacked the vampire that had Takuha. Takuha was released and dropped to the ground. Instead, the vamp grabbed onto Klo Kwai. He told Takuha to run, he yelled to Takuha to run. Klo Kwai was going to give himself up for a chance to save Takuha. Luno yelled, begged for the cold ones to stop." He had a look of surprise on his face. "They did. The cold one holding Luno asked what the matter was with him. And Luno begged. 'I am a great warrior I am of high importance to my tribe. Take me in their stead." He let out a sigh. My eyes were huge.

"No!" I excalimed.

"You wanna hear the rest?" He laughed

"Yeah, sorry." I smiled. Leaning in closer.

"Well, Klo Kwai yelled for them to take both their lives and to spare Takuha. Luno demanded that they let them go. He said that as long as Klo Kwai is alive, he could die in peace knowing his daughter will be taken care of. Because if any man could put his life out into the wind as quickly as he did for his daughter. Then that man had the respect any other man could give. Luno knew at that point, that Klo Kwai love Takuha. The cold ones had let mercy onto Luno and agreed to let Klo Kwai and Takuha go. Luno had given a piece of cloth to Takuha and his bow to Klo Kwai. Klo Kwai took Takuha back to the tribe where they told everyone about Luno's ultimate sacrafice and how he, that day had saved both of their lives."

The thought of Charlie doing that for me had sent me into tears.

"Bella? I'm sorry, that... that wasn't suppose to be a sad story." He frowned.

I shook my head and smiled in reassurance.

"No, I'm fine. Really. That was just... a sad story." I laughed.

I took a look around and I was home. Jacob got out of the car to walk me to the door. When we got there, there were no words spoken. It was silent, but a comfortable silence. I leaned into Jacob, resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat as the warmth of his body seeped through his shirt.

Jacob's head lowered. Inching closer.

I had to stop it.

"Jacob..." I whispered, his nose nuzzled against mine. "We can't..." I spoke quietly. His breath on my lips.

I had to do something!

"I'm staying with Edward during the fight!" Anything, but that...

Jacob pulled his head back. The confusion on his face as he spoke.

"What do you mean you're 'staying' with him?" I could hear his temper rising in the sound of his voice.

"Jake... We made an agreement. I would be out of danger and so would he, as long as he knew where I was. Its my fault, I asked him!"

"But you didn't ask me? What? Save your precious little leech and spare your dog?"

His words made me jump against the door.

"Is that all I am to you? Someone you can just spare like loose change?" There was no more anger on his face. Just hurt and writhing.

"No.. Jacob, please. No... Its not like that." I begged as the tears began to fall, again.

"No... You can have your prince charming. You don't have to worry about me!" His voice, is wasn't my Jacob's. His face... it wasn't my Jacob.

I wanted to hear the sun in his voice and see it on his face.

"Jacob! Please!" I ran after him. He stopped at the door of the rabbit and turned around.

"No! ...This has been your plan the whole time. When were you going to tell me you were going to choose him? Huh? The day of the fight or after?"

"Its not like that, Jacob!" I was yelling. I never yell. "You've got the wrong idea! Please!"

Jacob shook his head.

"No, Bella. I... I can't keep doing this. False hope, giving and not getting anything back..."

His eyes began to pool.

"Jacob..." It was a faint whisper, a crack in my voice and a sob being held back.

"I love you, Bella. But I try and its never good enough for you."

I saw a tear fall from his cheek onto his shirt. That tear broke my heart in two.

"Don't..." Another sob being held back, another crack in my voice.

"Goodbye..."

He didn't even look at me. He didn't hug me goodbye, he didn't...

The rabbit tore off down the road. I watched as the tail lights disappeared into the shadows.

I walked, I don't know how but I did. Back into the house. Luckily, Charlie was asleep.

I made my way to my room, closing the door behind me.

I was a zombie again.

I walked across the way to my bed and laid there.

Curled up...

Crying...

Broken...

* * *

**A/N****: **Whoa! Depressing, right? Well, I hoped you guys liked it...

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

****This chapter was inspired by the following songs:

_Nine Inch Nails_-"28 Ghost IV"

_The Postal Service_-"Nothing Better"

_Sneaker_ _Pimps_-"The Chauffeur"

_Kristin Hersh_-"Wave Of Mutilation"


	12. Asthenia

**A/N:** Oh, Hi guys! Yeah, I kinda just did this chapter in four hours, so hopefully its not bad lol. I don't has a beta either so please, forgive me for any mistakes. I am sleep drunk at the moment but I still hope you enjoy it.

Things are getting ready to close, I know exactly what to do now I just need to find the time to do all of it.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Jacob's Pov**

I felt everything. The pain, the wear and tear of the last few weeks.

I hated everyone.

_Hey, uh, Jake?_

The voices in my head, all of them.

_You alright man?_

Sympathetic and worried.

_What's wrong, bud?_

But I didn't care.

_Everyone, shut it. Embry and Seth take the south end. Jarred, you come with me. Jacob..._

Nothing mattered anymore. My Bella...

_Jacob! _Sam's voice made me stop. I was about two miles out towards the east.

_Take the night off. Go get some rest._

_Aw! What? His girlfriend dumps him and he gets the night off?_

I didn't care anymore. I phased to two feet and hiked up my shorts. I walked the two miles back home.

I had all the time in the world to think about what was going on in those two miles. What had happened, what was going to happen.

Edward had her, during the fight.

She didn't want him to get hurt. She didn't care about me, she just didn't want him to get hurt.

All that false hope. The look in her eyes when I would make her smile, her head against my chest when I would hold her. All of it, nothing. Just a big, steaming pile of bullshit and nothing!

How could she do this to me? How? She knew, she's not dumb!

Bella...

She wasn't one for confrontation but she would have at least told me.

She told me when he came back. After I had helped her, I put her back together after he broke her apart.

I did nothing and here I am. The runner up.

I kept walking and walking and walking until I could see my house.

Sam was right, I should get some sleep. I was lucky enough to get that option.

That was worth a laugh, lucky?

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I walked across the road and up my stairs.

The living room was dark with a small light from the kitchen.

"Jake?"

Billy...

"Yeah, its me dad."

He wheeled himself out from the kitchen as I walked over to him.

"How was Bella? Did she have fun tonight?" He asked with a small smile.

He didn't know.

"She sure did..." My voice was false and obviously a lie.

Billy didn't look into it.

I raided the fridge for anything. I found a sandwich that Sue or Emily must have brought.

This was a plus, this sandwich was huge!

I brought it out and took a bite. My stomach rumbled. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

The kitchen was silent. I turned around to ace Billy as I took another bite. Leaning against the counter.

Billy rolled closer to me.

He wanted to talk.

Shit...

I didn't feel like talking at all. I just wanted to eat, shower and then head to sleep forever.

But that wasn't going to happen.

"Jacob, is everything alright?" He asked, folding his hands on his lap looking up at me.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I lied

I took another bite of my sandwich. This sandwich was amazing.

"Jacob... The fight this weekend. Are you sure you can go through with it?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." That wasn't a lie. The idea of tearing apart vampires was more then enticing.

"Are things with you and Bella really ok, Jacob?" That caught me off guard.

We stood there, in silence. You could here the crickets in the back yard and the ocean just down the street.

"I... We.." I began.

The phone rang, saved by the bell.

I finished off the sandwich as Billy went to pick up the phone.

I turned around and washed my hands in the sink.

"Hello?" Billy called. "Oh... Hello." His tone was strange, formal but weary. "Yes, he's right here. One moment." This couldn't be good. "Jacob." He called.

I turned around shutting the sink off.

"Its Jasper Hale."

What?

I walked over to Billy. He gave me a shrug when he saw the confusion on my face and rolled down the hall to his room. I took the phone with a bit of caution, like it might blow up or something.

"What?" I didn't like this, at all.

"_Hello, Jacob. Its Jasper-"_

I cut him off.

"Yeah, I know who this is. What is it that you want?" I wasn't looking to play any games, make nice with the vampire cause I was going to have to rely on him in forty eight hours. This is going to be a shitty weekend.

"_Well, then."_ I heard him take in a breath, stupid.

I sighed out of irritation. I put my hand against the wall and leaned against it, waiting.

"_I guess I'll just cut to the chase."_ Good. "_My brother and I have an idea we would like to test out. Bella will be staying with my brother-"_

I cut him off against. I've heard this story once, I didn't need to hear it twice.

"Yeah, I know."

He was quiet, I heard a whisper and then he continued.

"_Alright. Well, the idea is to cover up her scent, with yours. We will need you to meet us at the clearing in an hour. You can bring whoever you'd wish, I know the sound of this is a bit... questionable. But you will be meeting with Edward, Bella and myself."_

Her name made my stomach flip and my heart drop. Then everything started hurting again, awesome.

I took a moment to think. Should I? It was a very sketchy plan. Myself and two vampires doesn't sound like a dudes night at all. Did he even have Bella?

"_Jacob, I'm going to need an answer."_

Little shit, vampire.

"I'll be there." I hoped to god I wasn't going to regret this.

He was saying something along the lines of... Something I didn't care about so I hung up the phone.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, There would be no sleep for me tonight.

I walked out onto my porch and sat down on the ramp. The ocean breeze was salty in the air. I took it all in and for the first time in a long while. I found peace.

There was nothing wrong, at the moment. I forgot about everything and just took in my surroundings. Everything just felt so simple now.

"Tell me what problem was so big that Seth had to come, wake my ass up out of bed and go on patrol with not just Embry and Jarred, but Sam!"

Hey... I know that sound.

"Hi, Le-ah." I stressed her name out of pure annoyance. She ruined my peace.

She placed her hands on her side and stared me down.

"No..."

I tilted my head at her. Either I was sleep drunk or she just told me no. I didn't even do anything!

"What?"

"This isn't about your little _pale_ princess, is it?" I could sense the hate in her tone.

"Watch it, Leah." I warned her.

"No! That's not fair! Do you think its fun for me to have to be around and hear the thoughts of the most disrespectful man I have ever met? A man who used me to get to my cousin? I have to just stand there and act like nothing happened! While I see, all the time! Emily.. Emily.. Emily! And YOU! Get to go home and sleep because some brunette, pale little leech lover chose a corpse over you! Grow up!"

That... That was it. I stood up, loaded my gun and let her have it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, LEAH! You wanna talk about fair? Do you know how fair it is to all of us to see you hold something as ridiculous as your issues with Sam over him? He had no control over that, Leah! You sit there and bitch! And complain! About how he left you! Yeah, it was a shitty situation and it sucked, I'm sorry. But get over it and get over yourself."

I started to walk away. But I forgot something else.

"And another thing, don't you DARE! Talk to her like that ever again. You don't even know her! You can tell her everything that you just told me and what you've been saying behind her back to her face! And she will still help you in any way if ever you needed help! She is the sweetest person you could ever meet and you treat her like shit.. Because what? Why? Not like you care about me or anyone else, no. All you care about is you! Get over yourself, and grow up!"

I had never yelled like that to anyone I had ever met.

Leah stood there, dumbfounded. She was completely taken back by everything that had just happened that I wont remember because I just started talking...

I walked away, before I said something stupid... or anything else.

"Wait, Jacob!" Her voices sounded different. I heard her run up and I stopped in place. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" I turned around with amazement on my face and shock in my eyes.

She rolled her eyes and titled her hips.

"I said I'm sorry, ok?" She nodded her head in a way as if to show she wasn't lying.

"You're sorry?" I looked around, through the trees. "No one will believe me."

She punched my arm.

"Shut up! You can't tell anyone about this, ok? Please." Her eyes were even different. They weren't the cold hard bitch anymore. They were Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter.

I nodded and leaned against the rabbit, she stood next to me doing the same.

"I'm sorry to... I didn't mean to tear off on you like that." I turned to her.

"No, I deserved that. I have big the biggest bitch." She kept her eyes on the lawn as she spoke. "I know we all have been delt a bad hand with all of this. We were all good kids, well on our way. Capable of anything and then... the legends turned out to be true and we got royally fucked. Not even in a good way." I laughed and she smirked. "But, I loved him." She turned to me, I could see the tears floating around her eyes. I frowned. I had never seen Leah vulnerable and here she was, spilling everything out in front of me.

"There was a time where we were talking about marriage, kids." She continued turning her gaze back to the lawn. "We were destined to be together, so our friends said. And then things changed, he stopped showing up to school, he cut his hair, got more muscles then I remembered and then he was at my door step, breaking up with me." She let out a breath. "I was devastated. I couldn't breath, I didn't want to move. That's why I knew what Bella felt when the leech... Eddie left her."

I was taken back memory lane. How Bella looked after Sam had found her. How that look never let up even months after. The feeling of happiness I saw when I made her smile the first smile since he had left her a broken, shamble of what she was.

"And that's how I knew what you felt when he came back." I turned to her in time to catch a tear fall from her cheek. "Because the next time I saw Sam he was with Emily. My own family."

"Leah, the imprint." She cut me off.

"I know the imprint bullshit. But it wasn't fair! He was mine! We had hopes and dreams and now he had them with my cousin!" She wiped her cheek. I felt horrible. "So I did what any teenage girl would do at that point and just.. Be a complete bitch to everyone and anyone that crossed my path. I shut everyone out."

"Leah... You don't have to tell me this." I tried to comfort her but she held up a finger as if to tell me to wait. She covered her face in that weird way that chicks do when they get super emotional, like at weddings. I didn't know how to explain it better then that, honestly.

"Then dad died." Her voice caught and she grew quiet.

The air slowed with the ocean a mile down crashing the waves onto the shore. I never understood Leah, but I was beginning to.

"When dad died, things got worse." She smiled softly. "Seth phased and then I did. I never, ever wanted this."

I could hear cracks and small sobs in her voice as she continued. It was like a car accident.

"I had my father's death, Something that was only in legends happen to me that wasn't suppose to happen to me!" She sobbed. "And I had to deal with Sam and Emily. But do you know what hurt the most, Jacob?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't speak or move.

"I missed my dad..." She covered her face again as her voice cracked. "That's what hurt the most is that he wasn't here to help me!" Another sob and a voice crack. She was a mess

I couldn't handle it, I looked up and away from Leah. Trying to keep my tears from falling out.

"The things you love can be taken from you, Jacob. It's the ones that are still here, the ones that are worth fighting for. I would be fighting for Sam if it wasn't an up hill battle." She looked at me, a small smile on her face. "Bella is still here, Jacob."

A tear fell onto my shoulder. I looked back over to Leah and saw her smile.

"Is she not worth fighting for?" She looked at me, still smiling.

"You already know the answer to that." I laughed a bit, wiping a tear away.

She laughed.

"Then fight for her. If something is taken, get it back. If you love someone so much, fight for it. Don't just give up, Jake. That was never your style."

I laughed and looked at Leah.

"You know, We all had you wrong."

"I know." She laughed.

"But I'm really glad I got to know now."

She smiled and nodded a curtsy.

"If you need anything, ever. I'm always here." I gave her a nod in reassurance.

"Thanks, Jacob."

And then, just like that. She was back to stone cold bitch Leah.

"If you even show a peep of this to anyone else, Black. I will cut your balls off and hand them to Bella myself as a present! You got that?" She gave me the stone look, the bitch Leah look. But on her lips I saw the struggle to keep the smile off.

I laughed and turned around.

"You got it!" I yelled back as I jogged over to the tree line.

"Where are you going?"

"To fight!" I said as I ran back in to the tree line and phased. Keeping my thoughts on my surroundings.

I heard a faint "You fucking better!" and Laughed.

* * *

I stopped about a mile out from the clearing. To keep the pack from being nosey. I walked out from the tree line and saw the two leeches, no Bella.

I walked up to them and stopped fifteen feet away. Enough space to phase in case I had to.

"There's no need for that." Said Eddie.

I was about to say something witty about how him and his partner should elope when Bella walked out from behind him.

She was beautiful, as always. My heart pounded against my chest as her eyes met mine. I let out an uneasy breath.

"So... What's all this about?" I sighed, relaxing myself. Prying my eyes from Bella's. From the corner of my eye I caught her look down and his arm wrap around her. I held back a growl and turned my full attention to the Hale leech.

"We have an idea, as you know Bella will be with Edward during the fight." He turned around an pointed to the mountain just a few miles out from the clearing. "They will be on the mountain side, they will camp there tomorrow night before the fight. We have gathered from Alice that they will make their way through the clearing at eight in the morning. What we want you to do is to carry her to the location and see if we can catch her scent. So that no newborn or Victoria can find her." He finished.

"How will this work again?" I asked a bit confused.

"You're scent is repulsing. We can take it only because we've grown accustom to it. Newborns wont like it at all, it'll send them into a spiral of chaos and Victoria wont be looking for your scent. She'll be looking for Bella or Edwards." Hale finished.

"Ah, I see." I said as I rolled my eyes.

I took in a breath and looked to Bella. Her eyes were still on the ground.

I wanted those eyes on me, the chocolate brown eyes that made me melt.

"Can you do this for us, Jacob?"

Eddie had to ruin everything.

I turned my gaze to him and it became a stare. I walked towards him, my eyes full of hate never leaving his.

I was a foot away from him, my face twitching with anger. I turned to Bella.

"Ready?" I asked her, my voice rough. My face was calm.

She nodded weakly and left Eddies side. I lifted her up into my arms and turned back to Edward. The last image of her sleeping next to me on the couch and maybe the kiss out in the backyard flashed in my head, I saw him flinch.

"Don't wait up." I told him with the most smug look I could conger up.

I walked past them with Bella cradled in my arms and I swore I heard him hiss at me, satisfying.

For me... Not really for him.

* * *

We had been walking for twenty minutes. Not really saying anything to each other. She would shift a bit in my arms and smile shyly apologizing. I gave her a small smirk with a nod and continued walking.

I didn't like this silence. I needed to talk to her, I needed to fight for her. I needed to figure out what to say quick. This was my moment to make a move and if I didn't I could lose her forever, we still had a ways to go before we got to the mountain but even still. At the speed I was walking we would be there in the next twenty minutes. I slowed the pace down for a reason, I had to do something.

"Jake?" Her voice was quiet.

So much for the first move.

I looked down at Bella and smiled softly. She looked up at me, her face lit up by the moonlight.

"Yeah?"

She had to be the queen of crying, I could see the big browns tearing up already.

"I'm so sorry..." She spoke letting the words out with a breath.

"Hey, no more crying. Ok? No more. Its fine, seriously." I smiled.

She rested her head against my chest. And looked back up to me.

"I haven't made my decision yet... I hate saying it like that."

I looked back down at Bella, in surprise and hope.

"Wait, so you didn't choose Eddie?"

She shook her head no.

"I'm a mess right now, Jacob. I don't know which way is right or left. I hate what I'm doing to you two. It hurts me even more to see either one of you in pain."

I had to give it to her, she had a lot of shit on her plate and for someone as fragile as her, she was taking it with stride.

"I learned something today." I was looking for which trail to take.

"What's that?" She asked, I could feel her eyes on me.

"That things are really only as bad as you make them out to be. That if you lose something close to you and if you can fight to get it back, fight for it." I looked down at Bella.

She looked up at me with a small, gentle smile. Her eyes closed lightly. She must have been tired.

"If there's something out there that you love, don't give up. At least without a fight." I finished.

"Where'd you learn this?" She asked letting out a breath as she leaned into me, closing her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I laughed lifting her up. She started to shiver so I held her as close as I could to me. The one hundred and eight body temperature really came in handy.

I felt her relax and smile.

"Well, whoever told you that was right. They must be a very kind person to have words like those."

I laughed... hard in my head. I tried to keep my mouth shut. Leah? Kind? Don't let her know that.

We made it to the mountain side and I walked up towards the camp site.

When we were standing on the side, I could see the clearing. The moon was full and shined down on the clearing.

"This is something ain't it, Bells?" I couldn't take my eyes of the scene. It was breath taking.

I was happy I she was with me.

"Mmhm..." I weak voice.

"Bella, seriously. Are you seeing this? Its really something."

"Mm... Mmhmm..." It was quieter then the last 'Mmhmm'

I looked down and from the sight of what I saw, I smiled.

Bella Swan, the graduate in less then twelve hours was nestled in my arms like a baby, sleeping.

I smiled...

I love her...

88

I walked back into the clearing to see Edward standing there.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

He stared at me with this expression that almost made me burst into laughter.

"He's following the stench, making sure it works." He walked over to me looking at Bella.

"She doesn't seem to mind the _stench_" I smirked.

Another glare from the dead one, amazing.

"You know, Jacob. I would have hated the idea of me possibly losing her to you. I did, I hated it." He stopped a few feet in front of us.

"Yeah? What changed your mind?" I asked. Really, honestly just wanting to push his buttons.

He sighed and continued.

"The fact that she actually loves you... I wouldn't want to do anything to you that would hurt her."

"You'd have to get your hands on me first, Bloodsucker." I returned his glare.

He stopped for a moment, and laughed.

"You know, even if she hasn't made a choice. That still means she could choose me, again." He hissed.

That one... Kinda hurt.

"Well, from where I'm standing. I like my odds."

The clearing got quiet, we couldn't even hear the wind.

We were staring at each other. We were just shooting laser beams of hatred and anger back and forth. The tension that took over the clearing. At this moment, I knew for a fact...

We wanted to kill each other.

Bella shifted in my arms. She looked up to me and smiled.

I set her on her feet and took a step forward to Edward.

_We'll see, deadman._

His jaw tightened as he wrapped his arm around her. I knew he heard me.

Hale had walked out from the tree line. He made his way towards us with that.. Pained look..

Was he ok?

"Not a scent, all wolf no Bella." He turned to me and gave me a nod. "Thank you, Jacob. You assistance will help us greatly.

"Sure, sure." I said plainly to Hale and turned to Eddie.

He was looking over to Bella who was wiping her eyes.

"We should go, we have graduation tomorrow."

_This must be you, what? 5 thousandth one?_

His jaw tightened. He may be able to get into my head.

But I could fuck with his using mine!

"I'll see you guys there." I smiled as Eddie turned to me.

"You're going to make it?" I could hear the smile in her voice, so could Eddie.

"Yeah! I wouldn't miss it." I smiled at Bella. "But you should get home, you need sleep."

Bella walked over to me from Eddie's grasp and wrapped her arms around me.

I actually took my eyes from him and nestled my face into her hair and engulfed her with my arms. The feel of her against me...

This must be what heaven feels like.

She pulled away and gave me a soft smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She walked back to Eddie.

I shared a nod with Hale and a gentlemen's stare with Eddie.

I made my way back towards the rez. Walking through the tree line I phased and everyone was hot on my trail.

_Dude, nice!_

_Ye-ah! _

_Score one for Team Wolf!_

_Sweet! _

I shook my head.

_Guys?_ I asked.

_Yeah? _They all replied.

_Shut up._

Most of them laughed, Paul complained about me being mushy. But I didn't care.

I was ready to fight.

* * *

**A/N:** That's that then. I hope you guys liked it, again!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

This chapter was influenced by the sounds of:

_Yoav Ft. Emily Browning_-"Where Is My Mind?"

_The Album __Leaf_-" Window"

_Yeah Yeah Yeahs_-"Runaway"


	13. The Graduate

**A/N:** Sorry Chapter 13 took a bit. I made the mistake in writing two stories at once so I got suuuper burnt out on writing for a while. So I plan on making this the last Twilight story I work on until I finish The Goon Squad (It's only two chapters, but check it out anyway.) Or think of how I'm going to go about the second part of this series.

I own nothing of Twilight.

Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

Big ups to Team Non-Canon.

Let's Go!

* * *

I have always heard this expression but I never really found use for it until now. I was literally running around like a headless chicken. Graduation was in just a few hours and I wasn't anywhere near ready. I ran across my room, throwing clothes all over it.

"Bella! Alice is here!" Charlie called from downstairs.

I heard him laugh and a giggle from Alice. My ears were burning. I hoped they weren't talking about me. I took a breath in and let it out in relief. Alice would be able to save me, she always has. Before I knew it she was bouncing into my room with that pixie smile on her face. I loved Alice.

"I saw you needing help. So, here I am!" She smiled throwing her arms out to present her.

"I have nothing." I looked at her, distressed.

"Its ok, Bella. I've got just the thing." She took a moment and looked around my room. She raised an eyebrow in thought. She studied a yellow sun dress that Renee had gotten me a year back.

Alice picked it up, spun me around and pressed the dress against me. She curved her mouth up as her eyebrows furrowed in question.

"This will do, actually. Its very nice. Why haven't you warn it?" She looked up at me.

Like I had the time, specially as of late to focus on any fashion.

"I'm sorry, I've been a bit busy." I laughed.

"Its ok." She tossed the dress onto my bed and dragged me into the bathroom. "Now, your hair." She put me in front of the mirror. Alice, the thirty second beautician. Before I knew it, my hair was lightly curled, tossed, parted and in my opinion... Actually very pretty. The make up was effortless for Alice. We were finished, she had me dressed. We were just standing there.

"Alice, is everything alright with me and you?" I asked. With everything that was going on I never thought about the family that once would have been mine. Alice, the sister I would have loved to have.

Her smile was perfect as always.

"Everything's fine, Bella. Why do you ask?" She sat down on my bed. I followed suit.

"I just, with all of these problems and Jacob and Edward." She cut me off before I could finish.

"Bella, I am my own person and so are you. You're decision wont jeopardize our friendship."

I turned away. I had hopped she was right.

No matter what, I would never want to lose them as a family. I loved them all. Esme for her motherly charm, Emmet for his big brother attitude. Jasper for his calming voice. Alice for her sisterly love. Carlisle for his wisdom. Even Rosalie for her understanding.

"Alice?" I asked turning back to her.

"Hm?" She turned to meet my gaze.

"What do you see in my future?" I swallowed and braced myself.

She just smiled. But there was something different about this smile. It was warming, sympathetic and happy.

Before I could ask about it. Charlie came knocking on my door and peaked in.

"Ladies, we should be leaving soon."

"Ok, Charlie!"

"Be right down, dad!"

I turned back to Alice and her smile and exploded into the Alice I knew and loved.

"Alright! Graduation! Let's go!"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"It's a first for me. Which was is this for you, Alice? Number ninety?" I stood up grabbing my cap and gown.

"Nope! Eight eight!" We both laughed as we made our way down the stairs.

In the squad car that Charlie had insisted to drive. I told him it would be better but if we took separate cars but, he kept on insisting.

"So! You're coming to our graduation party, right?" Alice said turning to me.

I looked back at her with a deer in headlights look. She knew better.

"Alice... The last time we had a party."

"Yeah! But... This will be fun." She looked down.

I sighed.

"Who's going?"

"Well, everyone! We've invited the whole school."

This had bad news written all over it. But she seemed so happy about it.

"Please, Bella! Please!"

This really had bad news written all over it.

"Come on, Bells. Don't make her beg." Charlie spoke up from the driver seat.

Dancing, music and Mike Newton? Party.

"Sure, sure." I let out in a breath. Alice always got what she wanted.

"Yes!" She exclaimed jumping up and down in the car.

We laughed as we pulled into the school parking lot. Charlie let us out before he drove off to park.

"So, you promise this party is going to be a good thing?" I asked putting my gown on.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be! It'll be nice to see everyone, well, for you to see everyone!"

"Can Jacob come?" I asked, that's what did it.

She stopped bouncing and went deep into thought.

I'll admit, that would make things awkward. But I wanted him to be there. If everyone else was going to be there.

"I don't see a problem with it, as long as he doesn't show up like a giant dog. We'll have no problem with it."

I sighed looking over at Alice.

"Could you all just stop with the dog and mutt comments? I get on him just as bad about the B-Suckers and L word."

She smiled and nodded.

"I can pass the word on."

We continued walking up towards the gym. He was standing outside with Jasper, in his gown. He looked out of place as the crooked smile appeared on his face. I walked up with a smile of my own. His arms curled around me and a satisfying chill went across my body.

"Hello." He smiled looking down.

"Hey." I moved out from his embrace. His hands fell to his side.

"Are you ready?" His question didn't seem pointed to graduation.

I nodded as my smile fell to a smirk.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He took my hand as I walked up the steps.

"Let's go graduate." He smiled my favorite smile as we walked into the ceremony.

I felt the feeling of change. It was a commencement.

* * *

We were all waiting outside behind the gym in the field before they brought us in. We had groups of four in a line as we filed in. Jasper next to Alice, Edward then me. When our section made it in I was able to see all the parents on the basketball bleachers. I could make out Charlie and Billy cheering me on.

Jacob wasn't there...

Not that I had expected him to be. He said he would but was also pretty busy with patrol and we did just patch things up last night. So maybe he was just giving it some space. Yeah, he was giving me some space.

I felt a familiar chilled hand slip into mine. I turned my eyes from the crowd to Edward and smiled. His marble face with the crooked smile.

The moon...

We took our seats. Edward and Alice up a few rows. I got to sit next to the valedictorian, Jessica Stanley. She was actually in the middle of her speech. She had spent the last month stressing over it. If she had seen herself she would have hated Angela and I for not saying anything.

The speech actually held my attention. It had your typical topics, stuff you would imagine to be in a graduation speech. But there was something she said that completely had me.

"Tomorrow is never promised, that's why we live for today. Because the decisions we make right now will effect us tomorrow. So seize the moment and make it yours and never let it go! Because there's no telling what tomorrow will bring to us after the decisions we make today."

"She did a really good job." Angela spoke from behind me, bringing me out of my trance.

"Yeah, she really did." I looked up to the bleachers and saw my dad. Then I saw the Gym door open and I saw Jacob walk in.

I smiled.

He had on nice black dress slacks, a white button up shirt with a grey tie. Seth and Embry trailed behind him. Seth with grey slacks and a black button up and Embry with black sacks a grey shirt and... I think it was a Grinch Christmas tie. I smiled at the three boys as they fumbled their way across the isle to Charlie and Billy.

Jacob caught my eyes and smiled. Seth waved and Embry fidgeted with his tie.

"It looks nice!" I mouthed to Embry. He just rolled his eyes and left it alone.

I looked back to Jessica as she wrapped up her speech and caught Edward looking up to the bleachers, his sights on Jacob. He turned back to me and offered a weak smile, so did I.

Our names were called. I cheered for Edward and Alice. I cheered for Jasper.

"Isabella Marie Swan." They called out.

I smiled as a blush came to my cheeks hearing the uproar of booming voices from the crowd. I knew who they belonged to. I turned to wave and caught my dad, crying. I smiled up at him as he continued clapping. The proud father. I tried not cry myself. I prayed with every step I took towards the stage that I wouldn't fall. It went off with out a hitch.

The ceremony continued and they announced our class. Caps and one gown (Mike Newton) went flying across the gym and our Senior class exploded in loud cheers and screams.

Edward found me with my favorite crooked smile. It was starting to feel like a movie script ending. He placed one hand on the small of my back bringing me closer to him. I was closing my eyes. I shouldn't be doing that!

"Alice and I have to leave. We haven't... had lunch." He smiled knowing I knew what he truly meant.

I nodded, feeling his cool hand graze mine.

"We'll see you tonight." He pressed his lips to my forehead as a shudder went through my body. It was electrifying.

He was gone when I had managed to open my eyes. When they opened I saw Jacob walking up with Charlie. Charlie came in and swopped me up into a big hug.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo!" He exclamied.

"Thanks, dad! Now put me down! I don't want you getting hurt." I screamed as he put me down, laughing at it all.

"Congrats, Bella!" Seth came in for a hug of his own. Embry behind him smiling as he gave me a high five.

"Thank you guys! I knew Jacob was coming but I didn't know you were coming at all!" I smiled looking between the two.

"Well, it was something we were thinking about doing. We wanted to raid your school." Seth started.

"And occupy your women." Embry finished.

I shook my head at them both and turned to Jacob, who was all smiles. He wrapped his arms around me in a gentle embrace. I leaned into him. I always loved how I fit in between his arms.

"Congratulations, Bells." He spoke softly into my ear. I pulled away and smiling all the same at him.

"Thank you. Hey! You wanna go to a party?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You hate parties." He tilted his head.

"I know but, There's this graduation party and it's the last time I'll see everyone before they get ready to leave." I shrugged. It would be nice to see everyone, but I was honestly doing it to please Alice.

"Uh, sure. Who's party is it?" He asked, laughter in his voice.

"Uhm..." Just say it. "Alice's!" I through my hands up in surprise. He stared back at me with a pained expression.

"Please, Jake! Its one night! They've already said it was ok!"

He sighed and ran his hand through the mess of his hair. The boy needed a hair cut.

"Jake..." I pouted.

"Alright, I'll go." He laughed and gave a nod yes.

"Yes!" I jumped into his arms as he spun me around and let me down in front of Charlie.

"Alright, graduate. Where do you want to eat?" He asked looking at the three boys next to him. "You guys wanna hit the steakhouse? I bet I could eat you guys under the table!"

Embry let out a gut busting laugh as Seth smiled turning around. Jacob let out a few small laughs.

"No thanks, Charlie. We've actually gotta head back down to the Rez." He turned to Bella. "I'll see you tonight." He smiled.

"See you tonight." I repeated. I didn't need a mirror, I knew I was blushing. Charlie stood there, with a confused expression.

"Tonight?" He asked turning to me.

"The Cullen's are throwing a party for everyone. I'm staying the night."

"You are?" He asked with the parental eyebrows up.

"Yep, with Alice of course." He gave me a weary look.

There wasn't going to be anything going on besides planing for tomorrow and hoping for the best. He gave a nod and wrapped his arm over my shoulder as he walked me out of the Gym.

"Alright, fair enough. I'm just hungry. And I'm getting a steak. I'm sorry, but I am a man and I need cow." I laughed at his words.

"Fair enough." I said, mocking him jokingly.

* * *

The diner was busy. The clinking of plates and crowded voices filled the usually not so packed restaurant. Charlie and I were able to get our usual table, but half of the graduating class were in here with their parents. Charlie and I shared an awkward glance between each other and went about our food.

"Hey, Bella?"

I looked up from my french fries and saw Jessica.

"Hey!" I smiled. "Your speech was really good, it was perfect." I nodded to her a congratulations.

"_Ohmygod_, thanks! I was, like, _really_ worried!" Jessica spoke quickly, she smiled and waved at Charlie.

Charlie gave a quick smile and turned back to his steak.

"So, listen. Uh, we were all talking and, well, like. No one's ever been to the Cullen's, like, ever! And... Well, you are really the only one who has ever been there." She smiled, again.

I gave a small smile and a nod.

"Yes, this is true." I waited for her to finish. When it was clear she was waiting for a reply from me, I really didn't know what to say. "Well... They're nice, they're like everyone else. Kitchen, living room." I didn't know what she wanted me to say. Dungeon? Moat? Giant Coffins?

I smiled thinking about the first time I was there. The memory was cut short though.

"No! Like, duh. We know it's a house but... Like, how do we get there?"

I had to turn away. I fought a laugh. For the first time in a long while, I had to laugh. I let it out, nearly choking on my french fries. Charlie looked up from his plate, worried he started to pat my back a little too hard. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Dad! I'm fine." I managed to squeak out.

The fact that the Cullen's were going to throw a graduation party was one thing, the entire class being invited was another. But when it came to directions, they all didn't know where to go. So they asked the only one that had been to the 'Mansion' before. And I am the worst person to talk to when it comes to directions.

Jessica had been staring at me the whole time. With a very confused and annoyed look.

I cleared my throat and smiled.

"Do you have a pen?"

Jessica's eyebrow raised as she dug into her pocket and grabbed a pen she had used earlier to add last minute changes to her speech. I took a napkin from the dispenser out onto the table and wrote down where the turn off was on the road. Small print directions and gave it back to Jessica.

"There you go, sorry about the laugh." I smirked, shying away.

"Uh, yeah. That was kinda weird." Jessica laughed a bit. "So, I'll see you tonight, right?"

I nodded a yes.

"Alright! Awesome! See you there!" Jessica squealed as she ran back to her table.

I turned to see Ben, Angela and Mike. Then everything hit me. If we didn't do this, The Quileute's and the Cullen's and I. I count, I'm going to do whatever it is I can to help them. But if we didn't make it, if we failed. My friends and their families would be in danger. We were the last line of defense and there already were issues between the two parties, so if we had a moment in error, we would be in deep trouble.

"So... This party." Charlie's words brought my attention back to the present.

"Yes?"

"Is there going to be any... drinking?" Officer Swan asked.

I sighed and looked at him.

"No, but I heard someone got a good deal on weed." I looked up at my father and saw a vein stick out of his temple. I panicked. This was no time for a heart attack. "I mean, no. There will be no drugs or drinking at all. Carlisle and Esme are going to be there the whole time. They wouldn't let us anywhere near that kind of stuff. Honest."

I made my plea and prayed that he had taken what I said seriously. Charlie looked at me as if to give warning.

"They'll be there?" He asked.

I nodded.

"The whole time?" He asked and stared with the interrogation eyes.

"Yes, the whole time." I nodded as I spoke.

Charlie shook his head and laughed.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"You know I'm dropping you off, right?"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"In the squad car." He finished, with a giant smile on his face.

My face flinched in protest as his smiled in laughter. I decided against arguing with Charlie. If I did, he'd probably add walking me up to the door. In uniform.

* * *

After dinner we drove back home where I took a quick shower and gathered my things. Alice had mentioned a storm coming in tonight which meant to pack every warm article of clothing I had. I walked out the front door and to the squad car where Charlie was waiting. We made small talk, I reassured him that Carlisle and Esme would be there, the whole ride there.

Luckily he didn't walk me to the door. I turned to Charlie, with the knowledge of what tomorrow was going to bring me. I smiled and gave him a big hug, as big as my little body could do.

"Oof!" He let out a breath. "Alright, you call me if you need anything."

I pressed my head against his chest, letting out a nervous sigh. I nodded.

"You have fun, but not too much. I'll see you tomorrow." He wrapped his arms around me.

My father, Charlie didn't know anything about what was happening tomorrow. We couldn't fail, that was not an option.

"I love you, dad." I said, trying to fight back a tear.

"I love you to, kiddo." I heard the worry in his voice. He turned back to me and gave a small smile.

I gave a wave before I ran up the steps, tripping of course. But I was able to catch myself. The door opened and I looked up to see Alice, bouncing like always. I rolled my eyes. They widened as soon as I saw the place.

It was different!

The living room had been emptied and there was a DJ with... with music! The lights lit up the entire place in blue, red and purple. I had stepped into Club Cullen.

"Alice, what happened here?" I laughed

"Its our graduation party, duh!" She smiled as she took my bag from me.

I looked across the room and saw everyone of our graduating class. Mike Newton was talking to Jessica by the radio. Jasper was also there talking to Angela about something, they looked like they were laughing together. Vampires, even on the eve of a giant battle that had so much at stake. They could keep a cool face and party. Weirdos.

"Alright, Bella! Lets go have fun." Alice's voice rang out in my ear over the muffled bass from the radio.

I turned around to see her bouncing, like usual.

"My stuff, I need." They were no longer in her hands. "You?"

"Yep!" She answered.

Alice walked me through the see of dancing graduates. I was elbowed, smacked and I think kicked.

We got to the kitchen where there were just a few people. Esme was running a restaurant practically in here.

Edward stood against the counter, making small talk that he didn't look too intrigued by with Tyler. His eyes moved to mine and I gave him a smile. He turned to Tyler and most likely excused himself from their conversation and made his way to me. My heart fluttered a bit as his crooked smile found its way onto his face.

"Hello." His words were cool and brisk, like a breath of fresh air to my ears.

"Hi." Did I just giggle?

His grin moved to a small smile and fell as soon as it had shown itself back to a smirk.

"Sorry about all this." He gestured out to the living room, or what was now the dance floor.

"Its ok. I mean its going to be the last time a lot of us see each other for a while." He shrugged as I leaned against the counter.

If there ever was a time, it was now. The place could be better.

"Edward, could we.."

"Move outside?" His voice sang as he finished my sentence.

I laughed and gave him a nod.

His chilled hand was around mine, entwined his fingers through and we were out the door.

We walked through the enormous backyard. Open field with tree lines all around us. The moon was shining down as we made walked towards the small lake that separated the backyard to the forest. We both took a seat on a rock formation I'm sure the Cullen's had put together themselves. It was silent, but it didn't feel weird. It was a comfortable silence. Blissful.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked to see his topaz eyes staring back into mine.

"Honestly? Nervous... Scared." He looked down towards the lake. "Not for me, but for all of you. Edward, I... I don't like the idea of you guys fighting for me still."

"What would you do to Victoria? There would be nothing in your power to stop her and I can't let a thing happen to you. I love yo-" His voice trailed off, and if I wasn't watching him I would have missed the flinch of pain the hit his beautiful face. My heart hurt, my moon was breaking.

"Edward.. What's wrong?" I reached for his face but his hand caught mine before I could. He smiled and gently let my hand down, letting it go. I could see the reluctance on his face.

"In time, my dear." He offered a small smile. I simply nodded. "Besides, we still have our agreement, don't we?" He lowered his eyes to meet my gaze. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I gave a nod yes.

He smiled and his hand slipped into his pocket and brought out something clear and shined under the moonlight. My eyes got wide and my heart jumped.

"Is that a diamond?" I asked, breathless. He nodded with a small laugh.

"It's a token. This was the diamond that was on my mothers wedding band."

It was small but delicate. He handed it to me and in the palm of my hand it felt hard and cold. I smiled at the gesture..

"But, why?" I asked looking back to Edward.

"It's just something to remember me by." His voice was almost grim, as if he were leaving.

"What are you talking about?" I searched his eyes, he wouldn't look at me. "Edward, what are you talking about?"

His lips curved into my favorite crooked smile. His eyes were soft. Then it all changed. His lips flinched over his teeth for a second and his eyes narrowed. I heard him hiss his next words.

"What are you doing here?"

I was a bit confused.

"I was invited." A voice that wasn't his. That rough voice, I could recognize it anywhere. It caused me to turn around and find the source and without a doubt, standing there with his brothers at his flanks was my sun. Jacob.

Holy shit...

My heart was pounding against my chest like a freight train. I could feel the tension between the two of them, I was in the middle of it.

"Sorry, I'm just hear to celebrate Bella's graduation." Jacob spoke with a smug tone.

"Hey, Edward!" Seth, who was on Jacob's left side spoke up. Enthusiastic.

Jacob slowly turned his head to Seth with a look of disapproval. Seth dug his hands deeper into his pockets. I hated when he was being arrogant.

"Well, my apologies for my brash behavior. Please, come inside. I'm sure Emmet would like to see you." It almost sounded like a threat.

Jacob crossed his arms. I saw Embry, he was on his right. He just scoffed at Edward.

Jacob turned to Seth and mumble something to him in Quileute. Embry looked to Jacob with pleading eyes.

"Alright, go." Jacob said. Embry ran off into the party. Seth left into the tree line and disappeared. It was Jacob, Edward and I. The air was still, not a single word was said. I heard Jacob clear his throat as he looked to Edward. Edward had a menacing look on his face. It looked as if he had to pry his feet from the ground to move. He made his way back to the house, I kept my eyes on him until Jacob blocked my view when he sat down next to me.

"Hey!" His voice smug.

I gave him a stare.

"...What did I do?"He asked, confused.

"That was a little mean, don't you think?" I pointed out, staring up at him.

"Oh come on, Bells. He's a big boy. He can take it, besides. I have a present for you to." He smiled, this time it was my Jacob's smile.

"It still doesn't mean you need to be insensitive to Edward... You guys are going to need to rely on each other soon." I pointed out to him. He made a face that said 'Don't remind me.' Jacob dug into his pocket and brought out a brown bracelet. Attached to it was a charm.

"It's no diamond but... I made it myself." His face was soft, vulnerable. Like he wasn't good enough. He handed me the present and the charm was breathtaking. It was small, and it wasn't a diamond, it was a bit more. Somehow he had carved a wolf out of a piece of wood. It looked so defined and exact, even the color reminded me of Jacob, russet skin and his reddish brown fur. He had it made exactly like him.

"Not to knock off what Eddie said, but. It's a reminder." He smiled softly, his eyes on mine.

Where was everyone going? Talk of leaving isn't exactly what I want to hear the day before a fight where lives were on the line and everyone could possibly die! And-

In the midst of my rambling thoughts , I felt familiar warm lips against mine. Quieting me, I was in a daze. It was like every time he kissed me, the world slowed down and. Wait! I can't do this! I pulled away just slightly, not wanting to offend him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, my eyes on the floor. He took in an unsteady breath and fumbled with his fingers.

"I uh, I... I'm sorry, I just thought.. I mean you were staring at me for a bit and I thought that if there ever... you know, was a time or place and... and you kept smiling at me and you know how I love that look in your eyes when your dazzled and flustered, you know to me it's incredibly adorable. I just... I just couldn't help it." He looked at the ground and kicked a few rocks towards the lake. "I'm sorry..."

He smirked, a blush filled my cheeks.

"It's OK, Jake. Just... We need to cool it, things are very confusing and we're all on edge because of the fight tomorrow... Let's just fly casual." I smiled when I found his eyes again on mine.

"Did you just quote Han Solo?" He asked with a bit of childlike excitement that I found cute. But I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Han So? Who?" I asked, his face crumbled into laughter.

"Bells, What am I going to do with you?" He laughed.

I didn't care who Hand Slowo was, It was moments like this that I could find faith and find hope in all of us. The fight was just a few hours away and this, this was going to be it. I felt change coming my way, and I wasn't sure if it was good or not.

"Uh, Jake. We gotta go!" Embry was frantic, his eyes wide. "Like, now!" Jacob turned around and looked up at Embry, he saw the expression on his face.

"Oh, god. Embry what the hell did you do?" Jacob was on his feet and staring down Embry as if he was going to bring the sky down on him. Embry spoke quick and in Quileute. Jacob's shoulders started to shake, but it was in laughter. "You have got to be kidding me, with who?" Jacob placed his hand across his stomach like it was hurting from all the laughter. Embry again spoke quick and in his native tongue. Jacob turned and gave a nod. His eyes were back down to me.

"We've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Before he left, his hands gently took my wrist and put the bracelet on. His smile was the sun, I returned one to him with a blush.

"Get some sleep, Graduate." He smiled as he walked off with Embry, Embry gave a wave bye and so did I.

I stood up and made my way back to the party where I found Angela waiting. She gave me a bit of a deer in headlights look, until she recognized me then she snapped out of her daze. "Hey, where have you been?" She asked questioningly.

"Out by the lake, thinking. Let's party?" That was something I wasn't used to saying. Angela laughed. She had the oddest expression on her face, we both took one last look at the backyard and made our way inside.

Yesterday was history, tonight is the party. Tomorrow... is the fight.

* * *

**A/N:** There ya go, I hope you enjoy'd it. Reviews are rad, please send me some.

Also, if you have a story I would be more then happy to read it. It doesn't have to be Twilight, it could be anything. I get bored.

This chapters music selection is:

_Third Eye Blind_-"Graduate"

_Green Day-_"Warning"  
(Party song)

_Blink 182_-"Dammit"  
(Party song)

_The Gaslight Anthem_-"The '59 Sound"

_Blink 182_-"Wishing Well"


	14. Sink To The Bottom

****So, it's been almost a year and I am really **REALLY** sorry for the late, _laaate_ update.

I'm not sure if there are any fans of _Luno_ out there but if there are then I am really sorry for the lack of updates.

I've just been going through some things, trying to figure out where to go with the story. Luckily, now. I have a for sure sight of the end and have started a little something, maybe a sequel to _Luno._

__You'll just have to wait and see! We're almost done here, it's going to be epic! Everything will be answered and stuff!

I do not own The Twilight Saga.

Here we go!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The clearing was red.

Blood red, with flesh and shattered bodies scattered around with fur entwined in the crimson snow.

'_Bella..._' The voice was soft and belonged to the red eyes of Jane. They stared back at me. Searching my soul. I was the only one standing in the clearing...

'_They're gone... You chose to let them die._'

"I didn't want this!" I cried. I cried as I fell to the floor.

Jane walked over to me. Her eyes seeking onto me like they were picking me apart already.

' _You were nothing more than a pet to them. A new toy...' _

Bella!

If this was how it was going to end...

'_Pain..._'

Then there would be a beautiful sun rise.

"Bella!"

I jolted out of the sheets, breathing heavily as the sheets stuck to my leg.

Alice's eyes on me,

"We're ready..." Her voice was calm but her eyes held such intensity.

Then it all made sense. It was time for the fight.

Panic hit me like a sack of rocks. I clenched my chest. Edward, Jacob, Esme, Seth. Everyone were two hours away from risking their lives. Risking their existence, all for me.

"Bella, breath." Alice ordered.

They could die, they could all die!

'_They're gone..._'

"Bella, you need to breath!" Alice demanded.

The risk was too heavy, I needed to be apart of this. Now...

Edward walked into the room and that made everything stop. Including my heart for a beat or two.

He walked over to me and turned to Alice. She gave me a soft smile and stood to exit the room. Edward turned back to me once she had left and gave me his crooked smile.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine." His voice was cool.

What was it with everyone being so calm? I was about to explode from anxiety and everyone else seemed to be just fine.

"I can't stay out of this, Edward. You know that." I wiped a few stray tears from my cheek. "You knew I wouldn't be able to."

"You're not going to be anywhere near the battle, Bella. That's final." Edward's eyes were dark. He needed to feed soon.

'_Pet..._'

I blinked the thought away and took in a breath.

"You know what I'm going to say, Edward..."

"And you know how I'm going to reply, Bella."

I couldn't help but crack a little smile.

I needed to stay positive. Stay strong, optimistic.

Things were going to be OK. This was going to end well.

Edward looked away for a bit.

He looked like he was in pain again.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

Edward's eyes darted back and forth.

"Edward?"

He looked up at me. His eyes empty of almost all emotion.

"I'm going to have to break my promise, Bella."

Panic, again.

"Wh-what?"

"Alice is going to be taking my place with you." Edward looked away.

"You promised." He spat back at him.

"There are things I can't ignore, things I need to do and I need to be at the fight for those things to be dealt with."

"You promised!" I yelled. He didn't flinch, simply stared at the floor.

Why was he doing this? Last night, it was set in stone. I was going to be up the mountain face with him until the fight was over.

"You can't do this, Edward. No, I wont let you." I could feel myself start to shake. "What is so important to you? That you would so simply break your promise?"

Nothing but silence.

"You do not get off this easy, Edward Cullen. You tell me now!" I yelled.

It was at this point I realized I had been crying. I couldn't control the sobs once I felt the warm tears slide down my cheek and drop. He became blurry through my eyes from the tears.

He still sat there, without a word or a glance towards me. Like it didn't even phase him.

And for a few heartbeats, I was back in the woods again. Laying down in the dirt, broken.

"I can't tell you, Bella." After five minutes of silence. That was all he said.

I stared at him. At a loss for word, he didn't mind what effect this had on me given the circumstances. He did whatever he wanted.

Maybe, that was OK. He could do whatever he want.

'_New toy..._'

I shook my head, finally able to catch my breath.

"I love you.."

"Don't." I spoke with such acid in my voice, he flinched and looked away as I stood up.

Alice had poked her head into the doorway as I walked out.

I spent the time in the shower thinking.

Thinking.

Hoping.

Praying.

Crying.

* * *

Alice didn't speak but the subtle hints of 'Cheer up' rang on through the radio and her gentle humming.

Edward was unbelievable. Every inch of my body was now angry.

"We should talk about it." Alice piped up.

"No, there's nothing to talk about."

"You seem upset, Bella. That's not a good thing going into this."

"Alice... did you know?" I turned to her, she kept her eyes on the road. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Of course I knew... But Edward had me swear I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what, Alice?"

Alice kept quiet as we got out of the car. She lifted me onto her back as he took off west of the clearing.

It was still difficult to get used to the speed of a vampire. So, once Alice set me to my feet, the world didn't agree to stop moving against my equilibrium.

"You need to tell me!" I ordered, stumbling.

I didn't see it but I sure as heck felt it. Sprain ankle right off the bat but someone was there to catch me.

It couldn't have been Alice, those hands were too warm.

"Tell you what?" His voice, rough with a hint of arrogance as always.

"Jacob!" I smiled. The sun shined.

"At least the mu-... Jacob will keep you warm. The storm isn't going to let up, no matter who shows up today.

Her eyes on me. She looked back up to Jacob.

"I'll see you up there, Fido." Alice sang as she started to skip into the woods.

Jacob and I both just stared at Alice as she vanished into the trees.

I looked back up to Jacob who slowly looked back down.

"She's starting to scare me, Bells."

I had to laugh.

"She means well, she just takes a little getting used to. You know, I think you two could be friends."

I wasn't surprised when I felt the roaring of laughter through his chest as he lifted me in his arms.

I rolled my eyes and looked off.

It was going to take forty minutes, it was going to be a long walk for Jacob and a long wait for me. A little bit of a weird conversation couldn't hurt, right?.

"So..." I started.

Silence.

"Whatcha thinking?" I looked up at him from his arms. Cradled like I was his wife, bringing me home.

Whoa...

I blinked that thought out and kept a weary eye on it.

"So... Who didn't tell you what?" He asked without looking at me.

"It's nothing." I sighed.

"Didn't sound like nothing." Jake replied. He would either find out himself or eventually bug me till I told him.

And we were only eight minutes into the forty minute hike.

"Edward isn't staying with me during the fight anymore..."

We stopped and his sudden halt had me worried for a second.

"What!?"

He really was loud.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me why, he just told me Alice was going to be with me instead of him. He said he needed to be in the fight." I felt my face fall, I'm sure he noticed.

Jacob started to walk again. This time picking up the pace a bit.

"He's an idiot, he wants all the glory."

"Jake, I don't think that's it."

"What do you think it is? Why would he willingly just leave you in harms way again and just walk away like you were nothing!" Jacob stopped talking. He made a face, the sort of face when you realized you've said too much. "I'm sorry..."

It hurt, I felt the ache in my heart. But it wasn't as bad as it had been before. Not nearly as bad.

"It's OK, honestly. It was the first thing I thought once he told me to." I chewed on my bottom lip.

What could he be doing? He was obviously hiding something from me.

This wasn't like him. And the more and more I didn't know, the more I worried.

"Well..."

I hadn't noticed, but Jacob hadn't said a thing.

"Well?"

"Well, if I know Edward, and I'd like to say I do." Jacob took in a big breath and let it out. "He's more than likely doing this for your own good."

I began to protest but Jacob shushed me and continued.

"No matter what it is, with everything considered. It's for your own good."

I went back to chewing my bottom lip. Looking back up at Jacob through the bangs of my hair.

"All things considered?"

Jacob scoffed.

"You know, the epic battle for your life, the weight it has on you... Not to mention the red head." Jacob took his eyes from me and kept them forward. "And the fact that he loves you."

As odd as this conversation was to have with Jacob, it made sense. Edward would never do anything to hurt me.

I couldn't really tell, but it seemed like Jacob had been growing up besides physically.

His answer wasn't like the brash, young Jacob with the arrogant smile that eclipsed the sun that I loved. This was the bright warmth and welcoming sun.

We kept walking. Now up a hill. I felt bad, having to be carried by Jacob. I would start to apologies and he would shush me. Saying how I didn't even weigh anything.

Even threatened to throw me to the camp sight if I didn't stop saying sorry.

We kept on the hike talking about simple things. How school was, what we had planned for the summer.

Jacob was so positive and so mature. I had watched him grow up in such a short time that he became a man.

Everything he was telling me from work on the house, the pack and plans for the future.

Even though he was a little vague on how soon he'd try to get started on his career, he still had put thought into it.

This wasn't the kid that had fixed my truck or walked along side me on La Push. This wasn't even the newly added werewolf that had brought me out of the dark and into the light when everything started crumbling apart. This was Jacob Ephraim Black.

In an hour and a half the new born vampires would be here with Victoria. Looking to destroy me alongside everyone I loved.

All the while, Jacob and I were talking about how cool it would be to go rock climbing for the fourth of July.

* * *

We walked into the small little camp site. Snacks for me and water outside the tent.

Jacob let me down to my feet, he took in the breeze and looked around the tent.

"I don't think it's rigged to blow, Jake." I joked. I heard him sigh, imagined him rolling his eyes.

The tent held a sleeping bag, more snacks, books and a few other simple things.

"Where's the pixie?"

He walked out of the tent. Looked around and back to Jacob.

"I don't know." I looked around. This wasn't Alice to be late.

"Well, it just goes to show to never let a Cullen do a Quileute job." Jacob smiled as he turned and spoke in Quileute.

The bushes shook and out walked the smallest wolf I had seen so far.

"Seth?" I smiled.

In response, he took a lap around Jake and I, trotting around with his tail wagging.

Jacob tried to keep his face serious but couldn't hold it with Seth whining 'Eye Of The Tiger.'

There was no point in hiding my smile.

"I asked Seth to do this for me." Jacob took his eyes from the dancing wolf and found mine,

"But Alice is here."

"Well... Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt having a wolf and a lee-"

"-Jacob-"

"-Vampire here with you."

Jacob gave me the warm smile as he dug his hands in his pockets.

He still reminded me of the little kid from years ago.

"Glad to see you made yourself at home!" Alice piped as she walked towards us.

Jacob went stiff for a second.

"Where did you go?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Last minute fight strategies" She smiled, he eyes found Jacob. "They're ready."

I turned back to see the stone jaw and narrowed eyes of a man ready for war.

It was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. He gave me a small smile which didn't even reach the warm sun I was used to.

"I'll see you in a little bit, Bells." Jacob said softly. He turned to Alice and gave her a nod with a slight turn towards the wolf to my right. "You fight along side Alice and you help her keep Bella safe, understand?"

Seth sat down, one ear lowered with the other cocked straight up, his eyes narrowed as he barked what I assumed was a 'Yes sir!'

_Do something, this is happening way to fast._ I thought.

Jacob started to back away.

_He can't leave! Not all of them!_

_Edward, my moon._

Jacob gave me one last smile.

_The sun._

"Jacob!" I yelled after him before he hit the tree line.

I felt my feet moving before I could think it.

"Jacob, wait-"

"-Come here-" His voice was soft and lured me closer to him.

His arms engulfed me. I found that familiar space. The smell of pine, the ocean. The natural scent that was Jacob.

With a hint of Old Spice.

_Natural_

"You'll be careful, right?" I choked. "Y-you'll be O-okay?" I sobbed.

I felt his warm lips pressed to the top of my hair.

"I'll be back before you know it, honey." The hot air from his breath sent chills down my spine. "But I have to go now, Bells. I promise, I'll be back for you." I don't know if it was my own tears blurring my vision. But it looked as if Jake had a few tears of his own.

And it made it that much harder to let him go.

* * *

After a minute or five, and Seth having to push me away. I eventually let go of Jacob and made my way into the tent.

Sitting silently across from Alice. The sun radiating against the overcast clouds. Making everything appear to be brighter than they really were.

Maybe it was a good sign.

I would hear random whimpers from Seth outside the tent.

"Bella." Alice said softly.

I looked up slowly and caught her eyes.

"It's starting." She said simply.

I could have went catatonic, but I chose numb.

Because just a few miles away from us were families, families I considered my own. They had their own lives, their own loved ones.

Carlisle and Esme, the perfect parents anyone could ever have. Fighting alongside their children and fighting for me.

Jasper, Alice's mate. I knew she was at least slightly panicked. Even with his knowledge of new borns, she had to feel slight anxiety.

Emmett and Rosalie. The big brother I wish I had with the heart of gold and... Well, the strangest person I had ever met. Despite her obvious hatred of me, she still chose to fight for me. Maybe it was because of her family. Either feeling obligated or not wanting them to die alone. She still had a choice her family wouldn't keep her from making.

The wolves, the Quileute boys.

Sam, such a strong leader. Emily's beautiful face came to mind. She knew what Sam was risking, she knew every time he went on patrol. Now more than ever, the risks were high. I thought if she might be wondering if Sam was going to be coming home tonight.

Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul. Though, Paul by Jake's definition was a 'Tool bag' He was still alive with fight and willing for the cause, which pulled him up in the ranks in my book.

Quill, Embry and Jared all had so much on the line. Embry and Quil especially. Jokes and laughs, bets and name calling. But this was as serious as serious gets. There would probably be no jokes out on that field.

Alright, maybe two or three.

Edward...

The moon that shines light in the darkness, so welcoming. His love was so beautiful. The love he had not only for me, but for his family.

Even if he broke his promise to me, that didn't matter. I wanted him safe, I wanted to feel the chill he would give my body.

But things had changed, hadn't they?

But...

"How long have you known?" Alice interrupted my mental breakdown.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"How long have you known?" She smiled softly.

It took a few seconds but I understood what she meant. With that, I realized it myself.

It was such an obvious choice, it was right there in front of me.

Mer minutes ago to be exact...

I let a small smile escape.

"It was that obvious?" I asked shyly.

"Well, to be honest. I knew all along." Her smile fell slightly.

It hurt to see the smile now on Alice's face was forced.

"I don't know what to do. I mean..." I stopped. Alice gave a look of concern. She looked out the tent, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about the Volturi, I mean, you were there Alice. If I'm not changed... Who knows what they'll do to you and Carlisle, Esme and everyone!" I started to panic again.

Alice kept her eyes out the tent, her brow furrowing.

She probably didn't feel like talking about it. I didn't blame her.

But, in all of this chaos. I felt right again, I felt on a path I understood and could believe in.

I started to smile.

The sun started to peak out of the clouds.

My heart started to beat a little faster.

I had made my decision, and I knew how right and perfect it was.

Then Alice went shooting out of the tent with a hiss.

Seth's wolf came flying into the tent, knocking it off the side of the cliff.

And I went tumbling down the cliff face.

Hope you enjoyed it, there is more to come.

Putting together a little playlist and if anyone could make me a banner for the playlist _Luno_ That would be seriously awesome!

Here's some music that helped this chapter:

**Fountains Of Wayne-**"_Sink To The Bottom_"  
(Jake and Bell's hike/Bella realizes who she needs to be with.)

**It Hugs Back-**"_Happy_"  
(The song Alice plays in the car to cheer up Bella.)

**My Chemical Romance-**"_Sleep_"  
(The change from Bella realizing to choose the sun to Alice shooting out, Seth flying in, Bella tumbling down and everything going to shit in a heartbeat.)


	15. Error: Operator

****A little Edward POV. Haven't heard from him in a while. Answering some questions, the ends is coming. The fight is here.

**REVIEWS! ** I know I've been a bit of a dick, with the not posting and stuff. But I'd like to see if you guys are still into this! You guys are the deciding factor on whether or not I continue this serious into a second story so **REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

I don't own Twilight, same old shit, different Chapter.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The air was still. We were waiting for Alice to arrive.

_Edward..._

The thoughts in my mothers head were too easy to see in her eyes.

_I know there's no talking you out of this. I wish it were different._

I swallowed, I could hear the sadness in her thoughts.

_But this seems to be the only way for everyone to be safe, I love you even more, son. For doing this, it takes will and courage far more than any of us could know._

_I love you so much, son._

I was at her side in a heart beat.

"Edward!" She cried out.

I held her as tightly as I could without breaking her. My family all looked towards me.

Emmett with understanding and hurt. Rosalie couldn't look, she kept her eyes on the ground mostly. Jasper's face was sullen, his eyes were darting back and forth.

Quite hard to control others emotions when your own or running wild.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You know we love you, Edward" He spoke softly, his smile still holding.

Luckily Alice made her appearance in the clearing.

"They'll be coming in just under forty minutes, maybe." She said with a breath.

"Then we should get ready." Carlisle turned to the east tree line.

_We're listening._ Sam, the alpha of the Quileute wolves.

"They can hear us." I confirmed for Jasper to begin the strategizing .

"Alright, they're going to be coming from the Northeast. We'll have the element of surprise, they wont expect us here." Jasper turned around as if to use the actual clearing as a map. "We have the group of three wolves in the east, and four closer to Northwest. Once they get right in the middle of the clearing. The wolves should make their attack. We'll draw their attention with the charge."

"And after that?" Emmett asked with a giant grin on his face.

Jasper smiled.

"Then we fight."

I felt Esme exhale and smile for me. Reaching on the tip of her toes to leave a kiss on my cheek. Carlisle gave me a simple smile.

"You're gonna fight along side me, right bro?" Emmett still had that smile on. I laughed.

"Yeah, I'll keep count for you since you never learned how to."

Emmett, instead of an insult back at me. He laughed and turned to his place in the clearing.

Rosalie walked up to me. Quiet, stilling not looking away from the ground.

"Rose-"

"I understand." Her voice was soft, it went along with the wind that started to pick up. "I would do the same if it meant the same to Emmett. I'm sorry I hadn't as understanding as you had like, but I get it now. I'm so sorry I'm so late."

If Rose could cry, she would have.

I wrapped my arms around her. The best thing about the goodbyes was the getting them over with part.

"You need to make sure Carlisle and Esme don't go insane with worry or fear. I need you to work along side our family, Rose." I looked down to see the hurt on her face as she gave a confident nod as an answer.

_I need to talk to you._ Alice said.

I looked up to see the expression on her face, which wasn't the best one I had seen.

I gave a small smile to Rosalie as I walked with Alice towards the tree line south of us.

It was quiet, the wind was starting to pick up and I could notice the snow slowly starting to fall.

I turned to Alice who had stayed quiet since we got to the trees.

"You don't have to say it, Alice. I don't even have to read your mind. It's written all over your face." I laughed a bit.

Alice's face broke out in desperate breath.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!" She cried as she leaped into my arms.

Isabella Marie Swan.

I had lost this the day I left, I came back thinking I could salvage it. But I'm not that lucky.

He locks of brunette hair, the scent of her, let alone the ecstacy that is her blood. This was a long time coming.

The moon is great, shines a light that blinds the darkness. But it is cold and haunting. Shadows of doubt and fear linger around.

It is no match for the sun, the shines brighter than the moon to show everything you could be capable of. A natural selection of love and joy.

The moon was leaving so the sun could rise.

For my Bella.

Alice pulled away, her face still broken in pain.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Jacob and her should be getting to the camp sight anytime now." Alice let out a breath.

I stared out into the clearing. My family standing in the line that would hold this fight. The wolves waiting in the trees, waiting to pounce and destroy.

I looked down at Alice.

"You should get going. The fight will start soon."

She stared up at me with her giant, round golden eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." She said once more. She set off across the field and into the trees.

My reason for existence was leaving me.

But she was alive, she was breathing. She would live a full and loving life.

She would still have the rose pink blush to her cheeks, she'll be able to have children, build a happy and loving family.

More than I could offer her. More than my existence.

As I stood there I realized I was running out of time. There was still one last thing I needed to do.

Before I through myself into the proverbial fire.

* * *

'_I don't think it's rigged to blow, Jake_' The voice I could recognize from miles away.

_Where is that vamp? How can she be able to smile at a time like this, well, that's what makes Bella, Bella, I guess. _I smirked in agreement with Jacob's thoughts.

_Hungry, but I gotta show the pack I can do this... What's that? Edward?_

I turned to see.

"Seth?"

He whined a yes.

_What are you doing here?_

"Just making sure everything's alright, I guess I should be heading out." I stood to walk back to the clearing.

I heard the language of the Quileutes and as I turned, Jacob was staring back at me. Seth exited out and left me standing there for Jacob to see. I stood and stared back.

His eyes weren't arrogant anymore, which in all honesty made it hard to hate the boy.

He didn't say anything, I saw him shake a bit but he turned to assess the situation with Bella.

I heard everything. Her laugh when Seth started to sing, The panic in her voice when Jacob announced he had to leave. Her heart beating faster as she held onto him.

Alice was right, but in all honesty. You need to sun to live. The moon is only there to show you how dark things really are.

I let them say their goodbyes, Bella was conflicted on letting Jacob leave. But eventually he started walking towards me.

"I'll explain everything. Just trust me and come with me on a quick walk."

_You better have good reason to be doing this, Eddie._

We walked few yards down the hill.

Standing in silence, I really took Jacob into my sight.

He was no longer a boy but a man, capable of taking care of himself. A leader in the making, if not already.

"What's this all about, Edward?" He growled.

He used my name this time, I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"You, Jacob."

_Can this guy be anymore vague?_

I laughed.

"Jacob, I've spent the past few weeks fighting an up hill battle." I had his attention. "I saw you and Bella getting closer everyday. It hurt, I felt my world slipping out of my hands like sand."

Jacob crossed his arms. I saw it in his eyes no matter how he tried to hide it. Stone jaw and narrowed eyes. I could see his sorrow.

"You knew it to, Jacob. But the thing is, I've known all along. I just didn't want to go out without a fight and that's something I knew you would appreciate. I did have a moment of weakness. That day in the woods when we were chasing Jeremiah."

Jacob's eyes widened.

"You wanted me to kill you." His voice was rough.

I gave a nod 'Yes'.

"I... What are you getting at here, Edward? I don't understand any of this! If you wanted me to kill you, I would have done it! Hell! I still will! Just wait till after the fight and put a foot on our land!"

"It wouldn't have been fair, Bella would have hated you. And it made no sense because Alice saw Bella choosing you. And the closer we got to today, the less and less she was able to see of her."

"... What?" Jacob asked with a look of confusion, a raised eyebrow and his jaw out to the side.

"She can't seem to see you. Your kind, she can't seem to see the wolves. That's what put us in our situation a few months back when Bella flew out to Italy-"

"-Which was a mistake." Jacob's arms started to shake.

I closed my eyes to keep my composure.

"Call it what you will. Regardless, she only sees her for a little bit. At the market, with Charlie. Then nothing. Which only shows that... She's with you. She's chosen you, Jacob."

The silence that was between the two of us was quite loud. Jacob took a moment to let it all sink in. Catch up on what he may have missed.

"That Volturi club. She's suppose to be a member. You plan on just leaving us with that?" Jacob turned back towards me.

"That's what I've really needed to talk to you about, Jacob."

As a vampire, seconds go by slowly. The world seems to tick by in slow motion. Things are more defined and emotions are amplified with body language.

In just five seconds. I watched Jacob Black crack the case, figure out exactly what I had been up to.

"You can't be serious." He said plainly.

"Never took you to become fond of me." I laughed.

"Not me, Bella."

I tilted my head slightly.

"There's no way she's going to let you do that. I'm surprised she's let you get away with not showing up at the camp site..." Jacob's eyes widened. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"She doesn't know, she wont know until it's happening."

"Because if she knew, she'd find a way to-"

"-Stop me, exactly. And you and I both know how stubborn and quite successful she is at things like that."

I smirked, he cracked a smile. He let out a laugh and I followed suit.

Jacob Black and I were sharing a laugh over the women we both loved right before a fight that could quite possibly take our lives.

Exciting.

"Why'd you opt out of the staying out of the fight?" He narrowed his eyes again.

"I knew if I was with her, it would be easier for Victoria to find her. She'd either be looking for her or me, because where ever I am, she is there to."

Jacob gave a slow nod.

"So, where do I fit in all of this?" Jacob asked. "You know I hate you, right?"

"Jacob, I need you to do the most important thing, from now to the day you die."

His eyes opened slightly in understanding.

"For once, I can read your mind."

"Can you promise me that? No matter what, do right by her, take care of her and love her until the end." I took in a sharp breath. "Do what I won't be able to do."

Another moment of silence. Seconds of understanding.

"I was hoping you'd ask me to kill you instead." He smiled, arrogant.

I laughed again.

"Trust me, Jacob. If this doesn't work. I'll be more than willing to have you tear my head off."

"Deal."

We made our way towards the clearing. Jacob phased and walked along side me. A few yards to my left.

We started our run towards the battle. We could see our families attacking the army of new borns.

There were more than we expected.

_Thirty? What happened to twenty?_

"You're not nervous, are you?" I turned to Jacob.

He huffed and ran ahead.

Then the scream was heard from the east. It was Bella. She was hanging for her life on the side of the cliff face.

Victoria had found her.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it! **REVIEWS** and stuff.

Things are getting nucking futs! The next chapter is the battle and stuff, so it's going to take me a while to write it. So stay calm kids, and enjoy some music that inspired this chapter:

**Taking Back Sunday-**"_I'll Let You Live_"  
(The conversation between Edward and Jacob.)

**Silverchair-**"_Untitled_"  
(When Edward realizes he's no longer Bella's.)

**Shiny Toy Guns-**"_Blown Away_"  
(Edward and his family/Saying goodbye/The battle begins.)


	16. Fight Like A Brave

This is done a little differently. I thought I'd just get everything out than have to get it all out in several chapters. I hope it's not too confusing and I hope you guys love it.

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!** I like them!

Aaaaand Here it is!

* * *

Edward and Jacob flew towards the cliffs. But they didn't go unnoticed.

The army of new borns spotted Jacob and Edward running across the field towards the cliffs. In unison, the small army caught sight of their target and all shot straight towards the cliffs.

Emmett, who had been handling two new borns of his own was able to catch one. The other making it's way towards Bella.

"On your left, Jacob!" Edward screamed.

Jacob turned and lowered his body as Edward flipped over the russet wolf.

Catching the new born and slamming him into the ground.

Jacob continued towards the cliffs. He was caught off by two newborns.

A women with slender limbs and a man with a strong build.

_Jacob?! _Seths voice.

_What's going on, Seth?!_ Jacob ground in his head.

The long limbed newborn leaped towards Jacob who caught her with ease. Dragging her with him on his run as he tore her head off. The man new born creeping up on his right.

_The red head is here and she brought friends!_

_No shit, Sherlock! _Embry thought. Through his eyes, Jacob could see him and Quil taking down their own group of new borns.

_Where's Alice?_ Jacob asked Seth.

_She's up here, she can't get her hands around the vamp! AAAHHH!_

_Seth?!_ The voices of all the pack members.

_I'm alright! Just almost fell off the cliff again!_

Embry laughed, but all around there was a sigh of relief from each pack member.

* * *

Edward dismembered the new born and set off toward the cliff face but was stopped.

He had run right into another newborn.

Edward got up to face the giant, overly muscled newborn.

"You're a big one..." Edward managed to say as he regained his bearings.

"I'll be the last thing you'll ever see." The newborn toyed.

Edward smirked and took off towards the mass.

He had to stand at six foot seven inches. Towering over Edward, the broad shoulders and obvious muscle mass an indicator that this man was a weight lifter.

Or a professional wrestler.

Edward went for a strike but was batted down by the massive arm of the newborn. Edward hit the ground making a smell crater.

His vision blurring a bit as he fought to gain focus. All the while, the giant newborn bent to pick him up and toss him farther away from the cliffs.

"There's no way you'll be saving her today, hero." The voice from the giant went with his physique. "You guys are idiots to think you'd be able to fight all of us, nice choice in the ambush though! Nearly got us!"

Edward played possum. Slowly getting to his feet as the giant made his way towards him.

"But I must say, I can smell her from all the way over here..."

Edwards eyes changed from the trademark topaz, to the dark black. Similar to a shark, smelling blood in the water. His eyebrow raised as he looked up at the giant newborn.

"I just wish I could get me some of that. It just smells like... ecstacy. I can barley contain myself!." The newborn grinned.

In one swift motion, catching the giant off guard. Edward leaped up, delivering a knee to the giant's face, knocking it back. Sinking his hand into his mouth, he ripped his hand downward, taking the giant's jaw off with his right hand and with his left, ripping the remains of his head and tossing the pieces in different directions, riding the rest of the giants body down to the ground.

With a smirk, Edward turned back.

"You have no idea." He smiled victoriously.

He was back on the run and heading back towards the cliff face.

* * *

_Jakey-Boy, you need some help?_ Leah chimed as she finished off another newborn.

_Nope, I'm fine!_ Jacob replied as he rolled around, switching the positions of the bulky newborn.

They had been fighting for quite sometime. Jacob managing to keep the upper hand.

Finally, Jacob having enough.

In mid roll, Jacob dug his claws into the stomach of the newborn. Hearing his scream, Jacob roared with rage.

_... Damn, Jake... _Quill thought.

Jacob snapped his jaws and sunk his teeth into the abdomen of the newborn. Ripping him in half and taking a snap at his head for a final touch.

_What's up, National Geographic, eat your heart out!_

_Seriously, dude, ten point five!_

_Watch out, leech with the Hawaiian shirt on!_

_Oh, no, I saw him._ Snapping jaws, broken pieces._ Thank you though!_

_Oh, no problem. _Claws digging, limbs flying. _Have you been working out?_

_You know, I have been! Thank you for noticing!_

_Quil, Embry? _Sam's voice came through.

_Yes?_ They both answered.

_Focus._

* * *

Carlisle was quite enjoying himself.

"This isn't bad as I thought." He said as he snapped an arm back and tore a head off.

"Are you enjoying all of this, Carlisle?" Esme grinned as she ducked under a rogue strike from a newborn.

"Well, I never condone fighting. I think it's barbaric and there are other means."

Esme finished off a newborn and looked towards Carlisle with a pointed look.

Carlisle grinned.

"Oh, what the hell. I'm having fun!" He smiled.

Jasper and Emmett had their own situation going on.

"Seven" Jasper said with a smile in his voice.

"There's no way that's seven! You're cheating!" Emmett roared as he punched his fist straight through the chest of a unsuspecting newborn.

"What's that for you big brother?"

"... four." Emmett said sourly.

Both men stopped for a moment, coming in fast was Rosalie. Smashing and destroying the face of a newborn onto her knee as she landed on the ground. Standing up with the hair fo the newborn still tight in his grasp.

She stared at both Emmett and Jasper.

"What?" Rosalie asked in a curtly tone.

"What? Nothing." Jasper turned and headed for the cliff base.

"You're so hot, babe." Emmett grinned.

Rosalie, if she could would have blushed. She bit her bottom lip and tore off towards the mountain cliff.

* * *

Jacob got to the cliff face followed by Edward.

Jacob whined as he looked up to see Bella barely holding on for her life. Blurs passing at the top of the cliff face.

Edward turned to see the families together, running as tackling down the remaining thirteen newborns before they could get to the cliff face. But most were making it through.

_I'm gonna circle around and cut straight up. Try to help your sister and Seth. Try to get Bella out of here._ Jacob thought to Edward.

"Keep them safe and keep her occupied." Edward spoke as he looked away towards the top of the cliff face. "Victoria is mine to kill.

_Just make sure Bella is safe. _Jacob ordered. He pushed pass Edward but stopped and took a glance behind him. _And you be careful, no hero shit, Edward!_

Edward ignored the last bit of Jacob's thoughts as he sped up the cliff face. Three other newborns sprawling up the side with him.

At the bottom, the wolves and the Cullens were fending off the rest of the newborn army.

Edward was moving along the wall like a spider being attacked by the other three.

A blonde haired newborn unfortunately miss judged Edwards reach and her leg pulled off. She plummeted down towards the sharp rocks

_I got it._

_No, I got it._

_Don't be a dick, I saw her first!_

_No, I did!_

_I will slaughter the both of you if you don't shut the hell up and just fight for fucks sake! _Leah screamed at Embry and Quil who were taken out of their surprised state by the plummeting body as it hit the ground. They attacked in an instant, both taking half.

_Sorry, Leah..._

_Yeah... sorry..._

_Just fight, stupids..._

* * *

Jacob ran back up through the forest around to the camp site.

Through Seth's eyes he could see him fighting another newborn. This one seemed in better control than the others. He looked familiar but Jacob couldn't put his finger on it.

_Any time now, Jake. That would be awesome! _Seth said as he dodged a strike from the male newborn.

Alice was dancing with Victoria.

"How did you find us?" Alice spat as she circled around with Victoria.

"It was rather easy. I was either looking for her scent, or Edwards. But then I remembered the puppy. I saw how close they got so I kept him in mind. Found her like she was hiding in front of me." She smiled. "You led me right to her."

Victoria caught Alice of guard. Her hand wrapped around he throat.

Seth pinned between the newborn and the rocks.

Jacob leaped out and took out the newborn that had Seth trapped.

Victoria turned, surprised by Jacob's entrance.

Alice leaped and jumped onto Victoria's back.

Seth ran towards Victoria to finish her off.

With ease, Victoria flipped Alice over her head and smashed her into Seth's face. Knocking him out cold. Alice hit the ground. Sliding off and gripping at the cliff. Settling next to Bella.

Edward flung himself onto his back, gripping at the rocks along the cliff side and flinging his fist towards the threats.

Edward grabbed onto the face of the newborn to his left and squeezer till all he could feel were chunks and dust.

The newborn to his right gripped his hand around Edwards throat. Edward steadied himself and gripped the newborns throat himself.

As the newborn squeezed tighter, Edward saw his vision blurring again. So he flung the newborn from one side of the cliff face to the other. Breaking chunks of rock. The newborn let go of Edward, and Edward let go of the newborn.

Edward watched as Paul and Emmett tore apart the newborn.

Turning his focus back to climbing the cliff face. He scaled it in no time.

"Alice!" Bella sobbed. His hands pale, he palms read. Her arms shaking weakly and her body ready to go limp.

Alice grabbed onto Bella and helped her onto her back as she climbed up.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, completely dazed by everything going on. Looking down, finding the fear of heights and the shock of the fight below her.

"Things are getting a little crazy. We need to get you out of here." Alice said as she made it to the top.

Jacob snapped, clawed, swiped.

Victoria was barely managing to inch by with her dodges.

"You're a little firecracker. I didn't know you had this much of a fight in you." She smiled moving out of the way again. "Jeez, and to know you'll only be second best."

Jacob growled and lunged towards Victoria who rolled out of the way. Jacob colliding with the rocks behind her.

"Alright, come on." Alice spoke as she helped Bella up. "I need you to come with me while Jacob-" Alice couldn't get the rest of her sentence out before Victoria came full speed and launched her off the cliff face. Fly for yards and yards.

"ALICE!" Bella screamed.

Jacob shook a little, feeling the impact of the rocks. He was stumbling to his feet when he saw

Bella appeared to be nauseous as she watched Alice fly and fall into the middle of the clearing.

"Oops." Victoria grinned.

Bella turned to Victoria, anger in her eyes as she spat her words.

"You... Finish this, end this. I'm right here. Just leave everyone else alone!" Bella screamed. "I don't care what happens now! You're hurting everyone I love-"

"-Well you took the one thing I loved-"

"-He deserved what he got!" Bella screamed, shaking. Her eyes pooling with tears but her feet steady.

Victoria's eyes widened as she stared down Bella.

Seth slowly got to his feet, waking and stumbling a bit.

_Seth... _Jacob called as he got to his feet.

_Yeah?_

_Follow my lead... _Jacob said as he inched closer. _Be sure to cover Bella, no matter what, get her to safety._

Seth gave a nod to Jacob's order.

"You pathetic piece of waste!" Victoria cursed at Bella as she cowered away. She raised her hands in a claw and smiled. "I'm going to tear your face off first, then show it to your lover boys!"

Edward through himself up from the cliff wall and caught Victorias arm. Tossing her over to Jacob and Seth as he broke off her arm.

Seth tearing off Victoria's right leg, Jacob tearing off her left.

Riving in pain, screaming in agony. Victoria tried to crawl away. Her cries going on heard.

Bella's breathing had picked up as she watched everything happen within moments.

Edward turned to Bella. His face calm, his eyes dark.

"Are you OK?" He asked, his voice calm.

Bella could only give a nod.

Jacob stalked Victoria as she looked back to see the two wolves behind her.

_Shouldn't we finish her?_

_No, she's been promised to someone else. _Jacob answered as he looked towards Edward.

Victoria did the same. Her face pained and pleading as Edward crouched down and lifted Victoria up by her face. Her arm swiping at him, but Edward caught it simply and broke it.

Another scream from Victoria as she hissed and snapped her teeth at Edward.

"James screamed louder than you..." Edward spat with acid in his voice.

Victoria's eyes widened. In fear and rage.

Edward pressed his hands together on the side of Victoria's head.

Her screams getting louder and louder. The pain evident in her voice as it cracked.

"That's more like it." Edward said as he smiled sadistically.

Bella felt faint, she placed a hand behind her to stable herself.

Jacob's wolf came around to block the scene from her, his head lowering, checking for any wounds.

"Jacob..." She breathed. Jacob covered Bella's body with his giant wolf frame.

Edward pressed harder as he looked into Victoria's eyes. Hearing her head crack.

"I'll see you in hell." With one last push, Victoria's head broke into pieces. Edward tossed the body towards the rocks as Seth jumped on to dismember the rest.

Edward stood as he turned to look down the cliff face.

The newborns were destroyed. He turned to Jacob who growled slightly

"I'm fine." Edward promised.

Jacob kept his eyes on Edward as he phased. Pulling a lighter from a pouch on the strap around his ankle.

Seth collected the pieces and placed them in a pile. Jacob dropped the lit lighter before the pieces could form back together.

Bella opened her eyes. She saw smoke, a naked Jacob which she found the strength to blush at, and a battle ridden Edward, staring back at her.

"It's over." He said.

Bella sighed, feeling her knees go weak.

"She's gone."

"It's over..." Bella repeated.

Jacob turned to Edward from across the camp site.

Edward turned back to the clearing. His family already starting the fires for the newborns, a very upset Alice walking back towards everyone. He then turned to Bella with a soft smile.

"We jut have one more thing to do..."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Gonna be working on the next chapter for a bit!

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **They are what make me happy and give me inspiration to write! Your words keep me going, thank you so much for them and keep them coming! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Now! the music that brought the tackling fuel for this chapter:

**Linkin Park-**"_In My Remains_"  
(Bella hanging from the cliffs/Everyone rushing to save her.)

**Soundgarden-**"_Been Away Too Long_"  
(The Battle of The Newborns.)

**John Murphy-**"_In The House, In A Heartbeat_"  
(Save Bella/Murder Victoria.)


	17. Hide And Seek

****Here's another chapter! Hope you like it, I've been pounding them out so I may need to take a bit of a break. I hope you guys are enjoying it. We're almost there!

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

I don't own shit.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It all happened so fast. I felt my hands throbbing in pain from the cliff side. I could feel the skin start to break with each time I moved them open to close.

The smoke was rising still, to my left there were two more piles of flames. I saw everyone but I couldn't count exactly how many were still standing.

"We must go now, time is of the essence."

The sweet, velvet voice rang like soft bells and brought me back to reality.

I turned to see Edward standing there. His eyes sharp and his marble jaw tightening.

"We have to get the wolves out of here. The Volturi will be here soon." Edward walked over to Jacob and Seth. "That sounds good. Quickly."

I didn't understand what just happened. The mind link between Jacob and Edward must have occurred.

"Come now." Edward turned. It took me a few seconds but I understood what he was getting at.

I slowly climbed onto Edwards back, careful for my hands which started to throb even more.

I held on as tight as I could, biting my lip through the pain and before I knew it. We were at the bottom of the cliff face.

I felt a sigh of relief leave my lips as I felt the solid ground that wasn't up as high as before.

"How're you feeling there, Champ?" Emmett laughed.

I managed a weak smile. Scanning the crowd of wolves and vampires.

My breath caught one I could only count three short of what I had before.

Jacob and Seth must be taking their time getting here...

Alice...

I turned around to take on the clearing in all its mass to see I could find her...

"Did you kill her, Edward?" The small, quiet, annoyed voice had my knees going weak.

Alice had finished her walk across the clearing.

She smiled with her pixie hair cut flowing with the wind as the storm started to settle.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You need to remember I'm a lot tougher than I look." Alice said with a wink.

I charged myself towards her and wrapped my arms around her neck. It felt like hugging a cement wall.

"It's good to see you too, Bella." Alice joked.

"I was so worried."

"I don't need to see the future to know that."

I let go after I felt my arms bruise from the granite statue.

"Everything's fine, Bella" Alice smiled. Her eyes shooting to the trees, her smile turning soft. "Here comes the sun."

My eyes followed her gaze towards the tree line. My heart had leaped to my throat. My smile widening.

Jacob and Seth walked out slowly. Bowing their heads as they made their way towards us.

"Everything's fine." I repeated after Alice. My smile started to hurt my cheeks, but I didn't care.

In the corner of my eye I saw a flinch of pain on Edwards face.

Oh, no... He must know. By now, at least.

I turned to him.

"Edward..." I spoke softly.

He gave a soft, sad smile.

"You don't have..." His voice stopped, his eyes turned sharp again. His eyes shot towards Jacob and Seth.

"What?" I croaked.

I turned to see, what must have been a rogue newborn that had must have been hiding, lung himself towards Seth who was oblivious to the attack.

Jacob slammed Seth forward out of harms way but took all of the hit from the newborn.

"Jacob!" I cried, I screamed. I felt my feet move towards him but Alice's arms wrapped around me.

"No!" She ordered.

I saw Sam, Paul I assumed and Edward shoot over towards him.

But they were moving too slow, or at least it all seemed to go by so slow.

Jacob and the newborn rolled around to gain control. Jacob seemed to have the upper hand but in one swift move he was over powered and the newborn managed to get his arms around him.

"No... No, no. NO!" I cried, I screamed. I closed my eyes.

_Me, take me..._

I heard the loud cracking of bones and several high pitch howls. Another set of cracking, with a whimper.

The loud roars, chucks of dirt flying.

It sounded like my personal hell.

The screams, I knew that voice. It was my Jacob.

My personal sun, the screams so agonizing and horrifying.

My eyes shot open and I felt my knees give out. If it hadn't been for Alice, I would have crumbled to the floor.

I could smell his blood from where I stood. I could hear his cries of pain.

Sam and Paul made quick work of the newborn, tossing him into the growing flames.

Edward was by Jacob's side with Carlisle.

Sam, Quil, Embry and Paul had phased and ran towards Jacob.

"Let me go, Alice!" I screamed. Her hands slowly fell down to her side.

I ran, I was surprised I was able to but I had to get to Jacob. I fell to my knees by his side. The blood staining his beautiful russet skin. His eyes were tightly closed, his left arm cradling the right side of his body as best he could.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked.

Carlisle's eyes were shooting up and down Jacob.

"I can help him, but not here." Carlisle looked to Sam. "You all need to get him out of here. Take him down to the reservation and I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle's face was the only calm one next to Edward.

Jacob's eyes shot open and found mine immediately.

"Bells..." He groaned.

"Don't talk, Jacob... you're gonna be OK..." I sobbed.

_Everything's going to be OK..._

Jacob's weak smile mixed horribly with the pain in his eyes.

"I..." His voice was cut off by the agonizing cry he screamed.

Tears poured out from my eyes and down my cheek. I wanted to hold him, I wanted to feel his warmth. Do whatever I could to comfort him.

But for the first time, I felt if I did I would break him.

"I..." He kept trying to speak.

"Jacob..." I breathed.

"I love you." He smiled through the pain. For a few seconds the sun was out.

I felt my breath catch, my eyes water even more than they already were.

Those words, meant so much and in this situation could be take to their extremes. But not this moment, not now, not after everything and certainly not after all this. I entwined my fingers with his and held onto his left hand.

"I love you." I replied, with what smile I could build up.

"Bella..." his soft voice, his hand on my shoulder. "We need to get Jacob and the pack out of here before the Volturi arrive." Edward's voice was equally pained.

I gave a slow nod, never taking my eyes off of Jacob.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise." I cried.

Jacob closed his eyes, his hand letting go of mine.

Edward had to pry me up to get me away from Jacob. Even then, every inch of my body wanted to run back towards him. I never wanted to leave his side after today.

Embry, Paul, Quil and Sam slowly lifted Jacob carefull.

"They'll be waiting for your call, Carlisle." Edward said.

His arm around me, I leaned into Edward and cried. Every ounce of hope that there was started to dwindle into nothing. His arms were around me as he let me sob into his shirt.

Edward... So kind, comforting me even now. I saw his face, he knew I had made my choice. I had chosen Jacob. But even then, we still had so much to fight.

"They're here." Alice said smoothly. Joining her family in the clearing.

"Bella." Edward spoke softly. "I need you to show me that strength you have one last time, please?"

I looked up to see my favorite crooked smile. I gave a weak nod as I wiped my tears and put all my efforts to stop the tears from falling.

We walked towards the clearing, standing with my vampire family. Waiting, watching.

* * *

We stood in silence. My mind moving from the Volturi to Jacob, then to the Volturi and back to Jacob. Staying on Jacob for a while.

"He's with them..." Alice said with a slight bit of confusion.

"Well, that makes this easier." Edward said.

I snapped out of my own head and looked up at Edward. He smiled down.

"Aro will be joining us in a few moments. We weren't sure if he'd be here."

I gave a slow nod, why would that matter? Aro or not, there's still Jane.

Soon enough they appeared across the clearing, across from us.

Aro, flanked by Alec and Jane. Felix behind them.

"They didn't bring the others." Emmett laughed a bit.

"No need." Edward sighed.

"Friends!" Aro smiled as he approached us. Stopping a few yards. "And how are we this fine morning?" His smile grew.

"We seem to be holding up alright." Carlisle said with a polite smile.

"I see. You all have been quite busy, haven't you?" Aro gestured to the dying flames. "So sorry we couldn't be of assistance."

I heard a quite scoff from Rosalie who was hushed by Esme.

"We managed fine, thank you." Carlisle answered for us.

Aro's eyes left Carlisle's and found mine, his smile grew. Edwards arm tightened around me.

"And you my dear. You still have your heartbeat." Aro made a disapproving sound with his tongue.

I felt Carlisle's eyes on me, but they passed and landed on Edward. Edward gave Carlisle a small nod. I found it odd but I figured I'd ask him about it later.

I still needed to break his marble heart.

"And you, Edward. It's always a pleasure to see you." Aro smiled. "But.. We did have an agreement and... I'm not sure if I can give you anymore time, dear boy."

"I'm not needing more time, Aro." Edward said cooly. Letting go of me as he stepped forward.

Jane and Alec tensed, Aro waved them off.

"Oh?" Aro smiled. "Please, explain."

"I will not have Bella change."

My eyes widened. Aro's expression stayed the same.

"My dear, Edward. You know of the law. This was the only agreement we had to keep her alive-"

"Not the only one." Edward finished. His face calm but his eyes tense.

I went to speak but Alice was by my side.

"Just stay quiet, no matter what." she whsipered.

I felt my heart start to race watching the exchange between Edward and Aro.

"Are you saying you have a new proposal?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, please, by all means. Let's hear it." Aro grinned.

There was a small silence. Edward turned to his family, then to me.

I had no clue what was going on. His eyes were so sad, but his crooked smile was aimed towards me. Edward turned back to Aro.

"In exchange for Bella's life, you will have my loyalty and assistance."

I had tunnel vision, my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

I went to stop it all, but Alice held me at her side.

"Quiet." She whispered again.

Aro had been keeping his eyes on Edward. Then towards me.

"Please, clarify your terms."

Edward took in a sharp breath.

"You spare Bella, I join your guards, I join the Volturi."

* * *

Moments turned to minutes.

There was the quiet that was so uncomfortable.

The panic I had been holding in my throat as Edward kept his eyes on Aro.

_No... No..._

Aro finally made a move towards Edward.

"Edward, you know what that entails?"

Edward gave won stern nod.

Aro turned to Carlisle.

"And you're OK with this?"

Carlisle was obviously in pain. I saw Esme who couldn't even look at Aro.

"Edward is his own being. He can make his own choices. As far as condoning any of it? I stand by my son."

Aro gave a slow nod. Staring at me for. His eyes staring into my soul.

"Our agreement?" Edward interrupt

Aro's eyes snapped back to Edward who's face was stone, eyes narrowed.

Aro smiled.

"It's too good of an offer to pass up!" Aro laughed happily. "You'll find your place on the guard suitable. This will be a decision you will not regret."

"And Bella?" Edward pressed.

"My dear boy, Bella is free to go." Aro turned to me. "As long as she keeps her secrets as tight as she has for the rest of her existence." He smiled.

I felt my skin crawl.

"Well, let's not waste time! We have quite a bit to travel."

"My I ask a favor?" Edward's voice wasn't the soft velvet as it had been.

"Of course! Goodbyes are in order?" Aro smile. "We'll just be on the other side of the clearing., Don't keep us waiting long, Edward." Aro grinned as he took off.

Jane, keeping her eyes before following suit after the rest of the guards.

Edward slowly turned to face his family.

Emmett walked up first. It was the first time I had ever seen his face outside of its cheerful and laughing usual state.

"You make sure they never chance who you are." He said as he hugged his brother.

Jasper giving Edward a hand on his shoulder.

Rosalie walked over and placed a hand on Emmett's arm as she turned to Edward.

"You better take care of yourself." Rosalie ordered.

"I'll try and manage." Edward smiled his crooked smile.

Alice came running up, burying her face in his chest. Edward's arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry you had to see this coming." Edward spoke sadly.

Alice pulled away and smiled as best she could.

If they could all cry, I'm sure they would. But unfortunately, I was doing all the crying. As Edward continued to say good by to his parents. Esme clinging onto her son.

"Esme, we'll see him again."

She all but broke apart as she let go of Edward. Carlisle placing a strong hand on his sons shoulders.

Then, all eyes were on me.

"Give us a minute?" Edward asked to his family who happily abided.

"Edward, I..." He caught me off before I could finish.

"There's no other way."

"I can't let you." I stressed. My voice feeling weak.

"There is no other way, Bella. This way, you can be happy."

My face fell, I felt the blush rush to my cheeks.

Edward smiled.

"At first, I hated the idea. But the longer I spent in his head, the more I found our love for you, isn't all that different. It took me a while but in time, I knew if I left I'd be leaving you in good hands. With Jacob, and the pack."

We hadn't talked about any of this. It was just 'I choose Jacob' Right off the bat before the fight.

"Edward."

"No, just-"

"-Let me talk." I looked up, pleading.

Edward let out a breath and gave me a nod to continue.

I bit down on my bottom lip, thinking of the right words to say.

The right words to leave Edward with.

"As much as I need the moon, I can't live without the sun." I smiled weakly. Trying to keep the tears away. "What we had was special, I wont ever forget it. I learned so much about myself with you and one of them being, I need to be stronger, and that's what Jacob has been showing me. I can never regret our love, Edward. I just can't rely on it anymore."

Edward gave a small nod. His smile fading. I leaped into his arms. The tears came pouring out.

"But I can never forget you, you taught me as much as I know now and it's somewhat because of you." I was rambling.

"I need you to be happy now. Truly happy, Bella." He turned his head towards me, cupping the side of my face. "I need you to promise me that you will."

My face broke, I couldn't talk.

"I knew it was going to be an uphill battle. I just had to try." Edward smiled sadly.

"But.. I just d-don't get wh-why?" I managed to choke out.

"Aro would have given anything for me to join his guard. He's nervous, he wants to build his forces and as a personal issue, he wanted to see the look on Carlisle's face. And Aro wasn't disappointed."

I felt another wave of sobs.

"Bella, dear." Edward's voice was velvet smooth again. His cool arms wrapped around me

I looked up at him, the only words I could manage to say.

"Thank you." I smiled.

He smiled his best crooked smile for me.

"Edward." Jane said, breaking the silence that had started between him and I.

Edward slowly took his arms out from around me. Nodding his head as he turned around.

"I love you, always." I managed to choke out.

He turned and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

He had smiled the last crooked smile I would ever see.

I felt my knees give out and I was floating. I felt empty, light. Like something that was apart of me had been torn away.

* * *

Edward was gone, Jacob looked worse than death. Victoria had been finished and there was no longer any need for me to worry about Jane or Aro or the Volturi in general.

Normalcy, well, a slight version of it.

And yet, I've never felt so much anxiety.

"Bella." Alice called for me.

"I'm so sorry, Alice!" I blurted out as soon as I heard her voice.

She smiled and simply walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'll always love you as the sister I wish I could of had."

I pulled away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We can't stay in Forks any longer, not because of all of this. We'd have to leave soon and, we've put your though enough. Quite frankly, we've all been put through enoug."

I gave a nod in understanding.

Alice will always be, no matter what. My sister.

"Thank you, Alice."

"And don't wear this as your burden. It's not yours anymore." Alice smiled sadly. She was gone before I could reply.

I can cried every tear I had in my body it felt like.

"Bella?" Carlisle called as I turned to him.

"Would you like a ride to La Push?" He asked.

I had almost forgotten, we weren't out of the clear yet.

My sun was about to go out.

* * *

There it is, I hope you enjoyed it**REVIEWS!**

Here's some music:

**Manchester Orchestra-**"_Simple Math_"  
(Edward Leaving/Bella's goodbye)

**Imogen Heap-**"_Hide And Seek_"  
(Broken Jacob)


	18. Love Will Save Your Soul

**A/N:** Well, hey there! Sorry it took a little bit, but here it is! This looks like it'll be the last chapter kids! Maybe an Epilogue is coming your way, I dunno, maybe.

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIES! PLEASE! **I love them! and I love you all!

Thank you for the hits, views, reviews I have already, the followings! (thought, it does sound creepy to know I'm being followed in someway.) And everything in between! You all have been awesome!

Just in case you didn't know, I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own any of this!

And on with the show.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It was quiet as we began to pass the familiar road I would never travel on again. The trees passed by outside the window, with each one I counted the seconds that ticked by.

Edward had made a sacrifice that put me forever in his debt. I smiled, he'd never let me repay him.

I heard Carlisle inhale and then exhale. We sat quietly in Edward's Volvo. Each space, every corner held a memory.

The night in Port Angeles where he saved me, driving to school everyday, countless of times I've fallen asleep in this exact seat.

Every memory screaming at me. At first I couldn't understand what they were saying, what they wanted. I couldn't feel anything at the moment. The last thirty minutes hadn't settled in and all I kept doing was replaying Aro, then Edward speaking, the pained expressions from the Cullen's, and then Edward leaving.

I'll never see him again...

That thought alone had tears flowing out of my eyes, staining streaks down my cheeks and the subtle shaking of my shoulders from the pain in my chest.

My moon was gone and there was no sign of it ever coming back.

Had I made the right decision? Had I made the choice that was the best for me?

The idea of eternity, the love that would have been shared through out forever. Would I do it if it meant him coming back? If it meant I could have my moon again.

But my sun would lose it's fire.

Jacob...

His screams replayed in my head over and over. I felt myself shake from the sobs.

That moment I felt like the weakest I have ever felt. I couldn't do anything to save him, all I could do was stand there and watch. Let everything fill my eyes and hear my heart break from the sounds.

I felt my world being torn to shreds with each scream. I couldn't break Jacob, I couldn't put out that fire.

Jacob needed me, like I needed him.

I need Jacob Black, I need my sun.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice had me jump in my seat as I turned to him.

He had on that smile, almost like Edward's. But it could never been that smile.

I turned to him, sniffling and trying to control the sobs.

"Edward knew what he was doing, he knew all along." His cool voice calmed me.

I sat there staring at the dashboard as Carlisle continued.

"He had been fighting it for quite some time. He knew that there was a risk of losing you once you three came back from Italy." His hands slid down the steering wheel. The morning frost icing the windows.

Carlisle turned the heater on and the warm breeze sent chills up my spine. I hadn't realized I was that cold.

"During the time from then and to now, he did a lot of thinking, Bella. It wasn't something he wanted to do, he wasn't convinced that he had lost you yet, but as time went on, the less and less Alice saw of you."

I let everything weigh in on me.

"As we got closer to the fight, he started to weigh his options. Figuring out what the right thing to do was. He never wanted to lose you. All he ever wanted was you. But that's what got you both here in the first place..."

Carlisle's voice stopped and I realized he was probably waiting for a reaction. I slowly turned to him as his words finally hit.

"What?" I asked confused. The car going over a rough patch of gravel. Little jumps, barely noticeable but since the car was so quiet, you could hear everything. Even the silence.

Carlisle's smile turned sad.

"The difference between want and need, Bella. He had them both confused. He loved you, that was true. He never had any doubt about that. But he needed to keep you safe. Everything till now had been selfish on his part, because of his greed in want."

I blinked as the words settled in again. I had everything to say. Why did he come back? Why did he leave in the first place, why didn't he stay gone?

But my body and my mind were working against each other, I couldn't speak or move.

"He wanted to be with you forever, but he needed to realize that this life, the life that has brought you all of this trouble. The life that has brought you nightmares that have kept you awake for days on end. That this life wasn't meant for you."

"And a life with wolves would have been better?" I didn't noticed I had said anything till my mouth stopped moving.

Carlisle smiled again.

"Better than ours. It took a while for Edward to let go of the anger he held for Jacob Black but the more and more Edward spent inside his head. He felt trust build with the boy." His smile fell slightly. Another rough patch on the road. "He sees something in Jacob, something he can barely hear. All Edward can make of it is that it's love, undying, strong, safe love for you, Bella."

He passed by the familiar tree landscape that clued you in on entering La Push.

We were almost there. In the trees I could barely make out the moving shadows that dance along the trees and kept up with the Volvo.

Wolf like shadows.

"Jacob can give you the chance to live a normal life. Growing old with your children and your grandchildren. Charlie becoming a grandfather and the memories you'd be able to share with Jacob outweighed the memories you would have with Edward. It's normal, Bella. Jacob is like breathing for you. With Edward, you risk suffocation unless you wish to live our life." His eyes were on me. Another rough patch in the road. "Can you tell me you'd wish to be changed?"

I didn't look away from the window. The shadows were still there, dancing along the trees like dark flames growing and flickering, like a dance.

I thought about it, I thought about all of it. Edward never being able to decide between want and need. It made sense. As horrible as it made me feel, it made sense. He was always so careful with me and he was never able to just let me be me. Always there with money and offering to do things for me. Like I wasn't capable of doing or I was like-

"His _Toy._" I spoke the words softly, but I knew Carlisle heard.

Another rough patch in the road.

Carlisle sighed.

"He loved you, he always did. I knew that for a fact, Bella." Carlisle made the turn down the road that would lead us to Jacob's red house.

My heart started to beat harder. I felt it in my throat.

"But he needed to leave you in peace." Carlisle parked the car. "He needed to let you go."

I think I cried at least half my body weight in tears in just the last hour alone. Carlisle got out of the car at normal speed. Careful to not startle the wolves.

"He's insidhe!" Sam barked as he came out of the house.

Carlisle turned to me and smiled.

"I will do nothing but my best work for him, Bella. Don't worry. He'll be fine."

I bit my lip and gave a nod.

Tunnel vision, the reality hit.

I was no longer Edward's ... Whatever I was to him.

I looked around and noticed half the pack staring at me. Their faces warn and their eyes heavy with exhaustion.

Embry looked sad, Paul looked angry, Quil looked panicked, Leah gave me a smug look and a curtly whisper of a few words I'd have my tongue cut out for if I ever said them.

Seth hung his head low, his eyes on the ground. Tear streaks down his cheeks. I heard him sniffle. I slowly made my way towards Seth and crouched down.

"Seth?" I spoke softly. Seth's head shot right up and a river of tears flooded out.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I should have been paying more attention! I never meant for Jake to get hurt, I didn't see anything! I didn't know what was happening till I hit the ground! I'm so sorry!" The words came flying out of Seth's mouth. His shoulders were shaking but not from anger, from the sobs that had him hiccuping.

I place a soft hand along his cheek, I had to get onto my tip toes to do so.

"Seth, you're fine. Jacob had your safety in mind. He didn't want anything happening to you. He knew what he was doing and you have no reason to be upset, OK?"

Seth sniffled and wiped his eyes, not looking at me. I lifted his chin to face me. Well, look down at me, rather.

"Seth Clearwater. You wipe those tears away because they are not necessary. You be brave for your brother as he would be for you." I didn't notice the tone, but I felt different. Seth gave a nod as a gulp sounded from his throat from the sob he must have swallowed.

I gave as much of a smile as I could to Seth.

Only fourteen years old and already dealing with the life of a werewolf. The panic and anxiety was written all over his face.

I wish I could take it all for him, I would in a heartbeat. But he looked stronger than I have ever noticed in this moment. He gave another nod.

"Yeah, you're right." Seth sat back down and let out a breath, his shoulders slumping forward. Like a weight had just left them.

Embry caught my eye. I turned to him as he gave me one stern nod. I smiled weakly.

Then my knees gave out. The sound was heartbreaking. I felt everything Jacob had fixed months back start to rip open and be torn apart. The breaking sound was only out done by his screams.

Embry shot up as he started to shake. Another set of horrifying screams.

"Seth, get Bella out of here. She doesn't need to hear this." Embry said as he pushed off the railing.

I felt my self walking to the house.

"Jacob?" My voice was quiet, I felt Seth's hand wrap around me.

"Come on, Bella-"

"-Jacob!?" I screamed and tried for the house but I was lifted into the air by Seth and dragged down the road towards the beach.

I kept screaming, kicking, punch, scratching. I needed to get to Jacob, I kept screaming his name.

With the salty ocean breeze, I could have sworn I heard his voice call my name.

* * *

I sat down on the washed up log that I had my first conversation with Jacob. Where he told me about the legends, where I played him for information.

He was so real to me that I never noticed him. He was the only thing I had that was real to me. I realize that now.

After being dragged away from Jacob's house, I realized that without Jacob, all there was was the cold. All the was was the empty feeling in my chest that Jacob had not just repaired.

But he made it a custom job, he made me whole again with his smile, his touch, his laugh and his words.

Edward was the world to me where Jacob was life. He was living and breathing, feeling and loving. I couldn't live without him, as I'm sure he couldn't live without me.

My knee wouldn't stop bouncing and I kept gnawing on my bottom lip.

Seth slowly walked over, easy as he slowly sat down.

Poor Seth. I bit him, scratched him, yelled at him and bit him again to try to get him to let me go.

I looked up at Seth ashamed. The waves crashing down, the sound of the water reaching the show and then heading back.

"I'm sorry, Seth." I whispered.

Seth smiled and gave a shrug.

"It's alright, I don't blame you." His reply didn't really help.

The ocean breeze usually calmed me. But I found it doing nothing of the sort.

"You need to keep your head up now." Seth said. I turned to him. "You need to be strong for my brother, you need to be strong for Jacob." I looked down, the waves crashing and falling back into the sea again. Seth continued. "You need to have faith for your guys' love."

Seth Clearwater was preaching to me about love. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I see how he thinks of you. He sees so much strength in you, Bella. He thinks so highly of you. So highly that I can't let you break down, not now."

My eyes shot back to Seth.

"You can't just give into this fear of losing him. Carlisle seems to be a great doctor, he's even great with weird! Now, it's your turn to be strong, Alright?" Seth's face was like a stone.

All I could do was nod.

We sat there, watching the waves. Occasionally Seth would start to talk a little about some bands he's gotten into that Jacob likes. Concerts in Seattle he dreamed of wanting to go to.

And somewhere between _Angels & Airwaves _and _Manchester Orchestra_. It was set in stone.

I needed the sun. And now, my sun needed me.

The length of time we waited had me jittery, anxious, nervous. I wanted to make sure he was ok, I wanted him in front of me. I wanted to hold him, kiss him and tell him it was going to be OK.

We heard a piercing howl. Seth shot up, his eyes off to the side as his ear twitched. He slowly looked down to me.

I couldn't read his expression, I didn't know what the look meant. But I stood up on unstable knees.

"Come on, Carlisle's finished..."

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked up the path way towards Jacob's house. The pack outside. Paul had calmed down since I last saw him, Quil kept concentrating on a single brick on the path way. His eyes looked up once he saw my feet, then away down the road. Embry was the only one that met my eyes. He gave a single nod.

What did that mean? Was that code for something? Like, 'He didn't make-'

I felt my heart plummet down to the boules of my stomach. If it hadn't been for Seth, I would have hit the ground.

Carlisle walked out and passed the pack. They all tensed but simply let out a breath. They owed this vampire a great debt.

Billy was being pushed onto the porch by Sam. His eyes heavy with exhaustion and a small smile on his face. I could see the tears pooling in his eyes.

Carlisle turned and met Billy's kind and grateful glance.

"Thank you." Billy's voice was rough like gravel. It sounded dry, it sounded like Billy had a long day.

To my surprised, and probably everyone else's. Billy extended his hand to Carlisle, which Carlisle accepted.

"No need to thank me. Your wolves have helped us enough. I am sorry for the pain you have endured." Carlisle let go of Billy's hand and turned down the steps. His eyes on me with the sad smile he had in the car.

"I'll be back in a few days to check on him. It took me a few tries but I believe I have the morphine set to the right dosage for Jacob's temperature." He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're where you belong, Bella."

I could only offer a small smile in return. I knew he was right, it just hurt to say goodbye, no matter what the occasion or situation was.

Carlisle walked straight to his car, not wasting time on getting back to his family.

They must be devastated with Edward's leaving. The thought brought me down for the moment but Billy spoke and I looked up to give him my attention.

"Bella, he's been asking for you." Billy managed another smile. "He's in his room." I walked up the ramp, the eyes of the pack on me again. It felt like I was walking through a furnace.

"Hey." It was Paul that stopped me right before the door. I slowly met his eyes as his stared down back at mine.

"Don't go in there if you don't mean it." His voice was coarse, eye lids narrow as his jaw tightened.

I felt a lump in my throat as my breath started doing the uneasy rising and falling right before I would start crying.

I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"I love him... There's no way I'm leaving him." I felt the tears fall from my eyes. The look of slight panic in Paul's from what I could only assume was from my tears. He steadied himself and kept his eyes on me.

"I'm not going anywhere, not without him."

Paul leaned back slowly, one slight nod from him as he leaned back against the wall of the porch.

Sam opened the door for him as I gave a smile in thanks. They closed the door and it was just me and Jacob in the house.

I could hear the rain outside start to patter on the garage. The metal tings ringing softly in the small house. The sound of the clock in the kitchen ticking. My breath starting to speed up, I was scared I wouldn't be able to catch it.

I was scared of what I'd fine in Jake's room.

Walking down the hallway, the floorboards creaked with each step I took. I tried to walk slow, hoping it would quiet the noise but it only made things worse. I placed an unsteady hand on the wall so that I wouldn't trip or fall over something before I turned into Jake's room.

I could smell his scent that filled the room. The pine needles, the smell of rain, old spice.

"Bells." His voice scared me. It didn't help that I had my eyes closed. "Bells, honey, open your eyes, you're gonna trip over something." I could still hear his smile.

A choke escaped with a soft sob as I obeyed. I broke down right in front of him. I covered my mouth to try and keep my cries quiet. It sounded like I was gasping for air.

The entire right side of his body was bandaged, stained with blood and casted. His hair was wet from all of the sweat his body heat was giving off. Probably from all the morphine and whatever pain killers or sedatives Carlisle had to give him.

"It's really not as bad as it looks, Bells" Jake joked, He smiled but it wasn't as bright as it could have been. But I was so grateful that there was still some shine in him.

I slowly walked over and kneeled at his bedside.

"Jake." I cried softly. I swallowed another lump, wiping my eyes. The tears kept blurring everything. I needed to see him. "Jacob." I cried again.

"Bella..." He breathed. His left hand came over and I instinctively held on with my right hand.

The right pattering outside along the window. The room warm with the smell of pine.

"I'm not.. Sure if you're here to break everything all at once, or.-"

"-No." I sniffled, his eyebrows raised. "No, no, Jacob. No, I'm here to stay." I couldn't stop crying if my life depended on it at this point. His smile was brighter.

"Honey, come here." He ordered in a whisper. I clumsily tried to hover over Jacob. Trying not to hurt him but it felt like every move I made he would flinch slightly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's OK, I just need to hold you, please."

I slowly laid down along his left side. Gently bringing my arm around him. My arm on his shoulder, his scent had me calm and relaxed in seconds. The tears slowed but the sobs stopped. I leaned my head up and pressed a soft kiss inside the crook of his neck.

I could feel him smile.

"Did we win?" Jake asked as he turned to me. Nuzzling his nose against mine. I smiled.

"Yeah, we won."

A sigh left his lips. The hot air brushing against my lips.

"I'm sorry..."

I tilted my head.

"Sorry for what, Jake?"

He took in a breath. He had that look, that 'She's-probably-going-to-be-mad-at-me' look.

"Jake?" I pressed.

"I knew about Edward, and what he was going to do."

My heart stopped, but started beating again. At least, that's what that moment felt like.

"You knew?" My voice a pitch higher. "How long did you know?"

"Right before the fight started. When I left you with Seth and Alice. I ran into in the woods. We had our own little chat."

"About what?" I asked.

Stupid question.

Jake laughed and winced a bit holding his side.

"You."

I felt the blush rise in my cheeks, I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

The moment felt longer than it actually was. But I enjoyed it. I slowly came out of hiding and found his eyes.

"What did he say?"

Jacob's smile fell slightly. I hoped he didn't think I was asking because of Edward. I just simply wanted to know what was said about me, like any normal teenage girl would between two boys who loved her.

I could be selfish, sometimes.

"I never thought I'd say this, ever. Like, seriously. I never thought I'd be laying here, with you, in my arms, saying I have the utmost respect for Edward Cullen."

I blinked a few times. Jake was right, I never thought I'd hear him say that either.

"He told me how, it took him a while, but, he knew I would do right by you. That he was scared he'd leave you in the wrong arms but now he knew otherwise." Jacob searched my eyes for a reaction.

I was looking for one. It was hard to imagine these two, mythological enemies, sworn to hate and kill each other coming to an agreement about someone they both loved right before a battle where they'd be teaming with each other and depending on each other to save their lives in chance of danger.

I had to slow down, I was making myself dizzy with all these thoughts.

"I love you, Jake." I smiled. I leaned in closer to him.

His eyes started to slightly squint as his smile grew across his face. The sun came out as the rain continued to patter along the window. He felt my move closer to him, he leaned in, following my lead.

I felt his lips brush against mine. I whimpered when I felt him pull away and I would have hit him if he wasn't already hurt. I swore I heard him laugh at me.

And in mid thought, I felt his lips against mine. The sudden rush of it took my breath away and I shook slightly. A shiver running up my spine. His hand on the lower part of my back, bringing me closer. The kiss deepened.

I had to do everything I could to keep from releasing, well, a slightly more eager sound than the ones I was already making.

He pulled away and I actually pouted. He smiled.

"I love you, Bells." His voice had everything that Jacob was. His voice was a song that I couldn't get tired of hearing.

I gently nestled closer into his side. My head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeats. The gently thumps played along with the rain outside his window.

It felt like home, it felt so familiar and so simple. Like we were two puzzle pieces that were lost in a pile of hundreds that fit perfectly together and were finally placed as so.

"My sun." I smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest. A warm kiss from his lips to the my forehead and I felt myself drift off.

We both fell into a comfortable, peaceful, lovely sleep.

And I smiled as I dozed off. His warm body pressed up against me as best he could like a security blanket and his scent filling my lungs.

I fell asleep next to my sun, _my _Jacob,

Right where I belong.

* * *

**E/N:** There it is, I started getting all warm and fuzzy towards the end. May have started crying but I can never tell, FUCK YOU! I WAS CRYING! GUYS CAN CRY, THERE ARE NO SET RULES FOR THAT SHIT!

...

Anyway.

Been mapping out _**Men Of Mayhem**_What's that you say? Well, you'll have to wait and see.

Here's some music!:

**Grouplove-**"_Love Will Save Your Soul_"  
(Bella and Jacob alone in his bed.)

**Whitley-**"_More Than Life_""  
(The drive to La Push. Bella and Carlisle's conversation."


	19. Epilogue: Epic Holiday

**A/N:** A little holiday piece I just put together. Epilogue and what not. Hope you enjoyed it all you guys!

* * *

The snow started to fall again outside the living room window. The heat from the house fogged the inside window, just around the boarder.

The smell of ginger bread cookies and the sound of '_All I Want For Christmas_'.

It was Thanksgiving.

I laughed at the earliness of it all, and the sudden rush of Christmas cheer that filled the house. Thanks to Charlie.

"Bella, hun, the cookies are finished." Sue Clearwater said as she poked her head out from the kitchen doorway.

"I'll be there in a second." I smiled in reply.

Since Harry's passing, Charlie had helped Sue with the majority of the rough of things. As that went on, Charlie and Sue got closer.

I thought it was cute. I would try my best to keep my smile mild whenever I saw Sue sneak a kiss on his cheek. I learned where my bright pink blush came from.

I thought it would have been weird. Harry and Charlie were once friends but looking at the both of them, it seemed like Charlie had been hiding some feelings for quite some time, and I'd like to think Harry would have wanted Charlie rather than someone else who didn't know his children.

Walking from the livingroom to the kitchen was a trial of balance that I knew wasn't going to end well.

The livingroom and part of the kitchen hallway was set up for thanksgiving.

We're going to have wolves over for Thanksgiving dinner. If Charlie had only known what he was getting himself into when he offered our house for dinner.

Sue, Emily and myself went ahead and did most of the shopping. Knowing the boys' appetite. We had bought at least five pounds of potatoes, made three bowls of stuffing, Emily's buttered rolls, four legs of ham with Sue's glaze and I made the miscellaneous cranberry sauce and green bean casserole.

The tables were filled and the look on Charlie's face was priceless.

"We really need all this food? I mean, I can eat about two plates if anything but the guys have to-" Charlie turned to me and Sue answered from the kitchen.

"-They're growing boys, Charlie. They can eat all of us under the table." Sue laughed.

I smiled at the double meaning Sue had put in and sealed with a wink to me.

The thought of them behaving crossed my mind for a second, but I had talked to Jacob earlier today and he had told me that they would be on their best behavior.

Jacob...

_My _Jacob.

It had been five months since the fight of the newborns, since Edward left.

I still smile when I think of him.

Jacob was hurt, I never left his side. I took a leave of absence from University of Washington. Luckily, they were more than willing to accommodate me considering all the last minute grades I managed to put together.

I loved it, it gave me more time with Jacob.

And just like that, I could hear his laugh from outside. I started to rush between the chairs and the wall which caused and elbow to the corner of the wall and a knee to the chair.

Stumbling to the door and swung it open with a smile. The sun shined on his face, always bright when it came to me.

I blushed, smiling, looking down trying to hide it all.

"Hey, beautiful." His voice rough with a thick laugh.

"Hey, yourself." I looked up and smiled. Walking forward, I closed the door behind me.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands gently gripping my side. I stepped up onto my tip toes and leaned my head back to reach his lips with mine.

And there was the spark that always happened with Jake kisses. His lips moved against mine and pulled away slowly. I sealed a small peck on his lips as I leaned back onto my heels. I smiled, I felt love drunk. If it wasn't for his hands on my back, I would have fallen right through the door.

"Jeez, Bells. Make a guy blush and everything."

"Oh, shut up. At least you can hide it."

"But I love seeing you blush, it's the most adorable thing." He smiled, I blushed again...

"_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie!_" Sang Embry.

"_That's Amoree!_" Quil finished.

It was actually odd to see the wolves I knew for shirtless and shorts in jeans, shoes and jackets. Probably to keep up appearances for Charlie. But, needles to say. With their, not so on key duet, I still managed to blush brighter.

Jacob sighed and turned around.

"Don't be upset because you don't have Quill to keep you warm this holiday anymore, Embry." Jake smirked.

"Does Quill have a girlfriend?" I asked quietly.

Jacob tensed slightly but smiled. "I'll explain later."

I didn't have time to press the issue before snow was flying everywhere.

Jacob had taken most of the hit then turned.

"You're both done! Come on Bella!" Jake laughed as he took my hand. Running, which wasn't the safest idea in the snow. We hid behind a row of shrubs.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked in a fit of giggles.

"Yep!" Jake breathed.

"Hey, Black! I bet Bella's got a better arm than you do!" Quill spat.

"Yeah, or you're just playing with a handicap so this should be easy for us!" Embry added.

I didn't need a mirror to know my lips turned to a serious grin, my eyes narrowed as I looked up at Jacob and started patting a snowball of my own. He laughed as he finished up our pre-made arsenal.

Sam's car pulled up in front of the house as the snowball war began.

I came up to get a look of the war zone that was my front yard.

Jared, Kim, Paul, Seth and Leah had been caught in the middle of the frenzy, taking shelter behind trees and cars.

"Alright, everyone stop, Paul doesn't like fun." Quill yelled

I heard Quill take a snowball to his opened yapper.

"This is great! I finally found a way to shut you up, Atera!" Paul laughed.

Jake and I shared an odd look from the sound of Paul's joyful laughing. We both broke out into our own laughter and kept throwing and building the snowballs.

Sam and Emily were trying to make their away up the path way.

"What happened?" Sue laughed as she came out onto the porch with Charlie laughing

Sam kept pace with Emily.

"I'm fine, Sam. It's just a snowball fight." Emily's lips lifted into a part smile. Her face still showing the love that she was capable of.

Sam sighed and slowed but stopped as soon as Emily took a hit to the arm.

Seth stood in a frozen stance of fear.

"Sorry..."

Sam turned to Seth and opened his mouth to speak. Emily cut him to it.

"Sam!" She huffed.

Once Sam turned to Emily, she raised an eyebrow.

"What's the deal, Sam? It's just a snowball battle of the most awesome people known to mankind." Embry said.

"Yeah, duh." Quill added.

Emily's smile grew softer. He scared face showing just as much love. You wouldn't even known.

"We should tell them." Emily said.

At the point, everyone stood up an was at attention. Watching Sam and Emily, waiting for what ever it was.

Sam sighed and gave a smile.

Emily took Sam's hand, she placed her other hand on top of her stomach.

My eyes widened as my jaw dropped.

"We're pregnant!" Emily said cheerfull

There was an uproar of laughter and applause. We all came up to congratulate Sam and Emily. Sam kept a suspicious eye on everyone but slowly started to loosen up.

Leah had gone missing, which was odd but everyone else was here. Old Quill finally showed up with Quill's mom and Billy.

We all cheered and then someone threw another snowball.

Silence. It hit Sam. Sam turned to see who the culprit was.

Old Quill stood there with his cane, smiling at Sam.

And just like that, we all scattered back to our places. Sam running and dodging.

"You throw like that, Embry? Emily has better aim. Tell you what, if either of you hit me. You can pick a few _days off_." Sam grinned as he hopped around the truck.

Sam had started throwing as we all did but none of the pack members managed to nail him.

Sue and Charlie helped everyone in, ducking from the debris of the snow. Jake and I couldn't stop laughing as we laid down against the shrubs. Cursing and laughing behind us.

"Seth! The corner! Corner him!"

"We're so far gone, we are FUBAR! He has the high ground!"

"Did anyone get the food out of Sam's truck?"

"Eeww! There's dog poop here-AW! DAMMIT!"

"That's gross... Get away from me, Paul."

Jacob stared down at me as we laid in the snow. His arms wrapping around me, I warmed up immediately.

His eyes were the dark brown that always had my heart jumping around. With a single stare and the sunshine smile he had, I lost my breath.

He leaned down and kissed me. Softly, his lips warm against mine. My body was on fire and all I could see were stars.

He pulled away as he leaned up and placed another quick peck on lips.

"I love you." He smiled. My own personal sun, _My _Jacob.

"I love you." I breathed. Wanting his lips on mine again.

He laughed.

"Later, honey. We have a war to win." He smiled.

I giggled again as I got up to my knees. Snowballs in hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready!"

We charged the war zone.

Everyone was laughing, everyone was alive and having fun. Everything was Ok, everything was fine.

So much, I had the sinking suspicion that it was going so well that we were due for a nightmare. But as soon as that thought hit, Jacob took my hand. It all simply faded away.

My family, my wolf family. Nothing could take this down. But if there was a threat, we would be ready. We could take on anything. Jake and I, the pack.

Love, family, laughter and joy. Happiness had been achieved, true happiness that I could feel in my bones.

I was perfectly content. For once in my life, I had nothing to worry about.

Except for the gift for Emily and Sam's baby... a baby shower. But everything felt right, everything and everyone was right where they belong.

It was hard to realize, but this is my life, and I love every second of it.

* * *

Totally cute, Christmas story! Yay! Everything's fine! Yay!

**REVIEWS **would be awesome!

Here's some music:

**Ron Sexsmith**-"_Maybe This Christmas_"  
(A little Christmas song for our favorite wolf and pale face couple.)

**Blink 182**-"_I Won't Be Home For_ _Christmas_"  
(A very Quileute Christmas: an Embry and Quill anthem.)

**Weezer-**"_The First Noel_"  
(SNOWBALL FIGHT AND CHRISTMAS SONGS DURING THANKSGIVING AWESOME FAMILY FUN EVERYTHING IS OK WOOOO!)


	20. Author's Notes

_**Luno**_

I'd like to give a shout out to TrishWantsToBe5Again for this banner she helped me out with. I tried to mess with the HTML codes to get it on the page but FanFiction wanted to be a little bitch about it. So here's the link instead! (If anyone could help me with this, if there's away. Please PM me.)_**  
**_

albums/b120/The_

Just want to say that this has been quite a learning experience. When I first started this I had no real knowledge of writing in general. I'm pretty positive it showed because I had no idea what I was doing until chapter thirteen. That, and the quality was not what I wanted. But I knew I had to finish this for everyone that liked it. To be honest, I was extremely surprised to find that _Luno_ actually had followers.

It was difficult though. I hadn't planned on coming back, I was just going to abandon this whole thing and start something new. But it wasn't till I had probably one of the worst things ever happen, actually happen.

I lost my mother back in September and I kind of went off the deep end. But it was her words that had me coming back to finish this. She had always told me that I had a knack for writing and she enjoyed it. So, I had to finish _Luno_. I didn't plan on furthering the story any farther than just one, but I'm already working on something else for you guys so hold tight.

I just wanted to say thank you guys for being as awesome as you are. The views, hits, reviews and following just showed me that I'm capable of writing and my work actually being decent. You guys are who I write for and I strive to write things that can make the characters you already love even more love-able. Taking on new ideas in the near future. Familiar faces along with some original characters.

Sit tight, the bloodshed is coming.

* * *

_**Luno:** Love Will Save Your__ Soul__  
_(An Unofficial Soundtrack.)**  
**

1. **Blink 182**-"_Wishing Well_"  
(Kind of an unofficial song for this whole story. Bella's perspective and emotional feel throughout the whole thing. Choosing between Edward and Jacob while worrying about dying. Typical 17-year-old teenage girl bullshit.)

2. **Grouplove**-"_Love Will Save Your Soul_  
(Another overall feeling song. Kind of drives the point home. It's like the song you'd hear right as the credits play at the end of the movie.)

3. **Fountains Of Wayne**-"_Sink To The Bottom_"  
(Jake and Bella's song. This what I used to write all their parts and I personally think it fits. Bella's realization and choosing him. Just works perfectly for me.)

4. **Motion City Soundtrack**-"_The Worst Part"  
_(Edward's parts were written along with this song and it helped me get his character in all of this right. Helped with the decision making. I hear what could have been, what was him and Bella with the depression of leaving but the love he's leaving for.)

5. **Radical Face**-_"The Moon Is Down_"  
(This is a Edward and Bella song. It's really sad but the song title was so fitting that it was perfect to write the goodbyes. Lyrically sound with everything Edward was in _Luno.__)_

6. **Silverchair**-"_Untitled_"  
(Another Edward song. Helped writing _Intervention__. _Lyrically perfect with Edward.)

7. **Death Cab For Cutie**-"_Blacking Out The Friction_"  
(A Jake and Bells song. I find it fits their personality as a couple pretty well and I used it to write some of their parts.)

8. **My Chemical Romance**-"_Sleep_"  
(Bella's anxiety up to and during the fight. Jacob getting hurt and Edward leaving.)

9. **No Age**-"_Chem Trails_"  
(Bella and Jacob again. Cry day with Angela and Edward at School.)

10. **Hot Hot Heat**-"_Outta Heart"  
_(Bella's selfishness getting to her. Choosing between Edward and Jacob.)

11. **Radiohead**-"_Lewis (Mistreated)_"  
(Just angst and a little catchy tune that helped a lot with the writing. Bella's issues with pretty much everything going wrong in her life, plus the army of newborns out to kill her.)

12. **It Hugs Back**-"_Happy_"  
(The song that Alice plays for Bella when the stress level is at an all time high right before the battle.)

13. **Manchester Orchestra**-"_I Can Barely Breath_"  
(Jacob being hurt, near death and Edward leaving, the sudden shock of it. Hearing Jacob's screams and watching Edward leave.)

14. **Whitley**-"_More Than Life_"  
(Bella see's Jacob all bandaged up and broken. Choosing him, reassuring him and cuddling next to him in the last chapter. This song felt perfect, I literally imagined it with what I wrote so perfectly.)

15. **Hans Zimmer**-"_Time_"  
(Everything, literally. I usually had this song on loop while I wrote. Edward deciding to leave, Bella panicking over every damn thing, Jacob getting hurt, screaming his ass off. The battle scene. It's a well balanced score for the entire story.)

* * *

Thank you, so much, all of you! You all kick ass and you are all awesome!

'_Monsters only know two things. They love them, the can't without'em, they need them to survive and they're damn well good at both. Fear and Death, my dear, Bella Swan. And they're both coming you're way...'_

_**Men Of Mayhem:** Blood Brothers._  
(Coming Soon.)


	21. MEN OF MAYHEM IS UP

**Hey You guys!**

Men Of Mayhem is up!  
(The sequel to Luno!)

check out my profile and go to my stories!

Tiiiiight!


End file.
